Dream To See You
by Rachel2
Summary: The hair on the back of Spike's neck stood on end. "Where are you Faye?" He could feel her standing behind him, haunting him. His dreams are becoming real. Spike. Faye. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 1**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

_(Messes with you head…A LOT)_

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Well, you've got to have an imagination, and pay close attention to the details and I mean ALL details to understand this one…I was inspired by a fanfiction that I had helped write in the past. My much younger years in writing, I created the main plot line, and the outlines for a large chunk of the chapters…of course then the person writing it rudely corrupted my beautiful creation by having almost all the later chapters filled with sex in it… +_+ no plot…just sex…::cries:: it was ruined!! So…yeah, there is an R rating for stuff, nothing explicit, just my normal level of an R rating, for those who've read The Way to a Player's Heart get the gist of what I'm saying. For the new people, read and enjoy! Also be sure to check out my older Bebop fics too, I'm sure you'll enjoy those ones too. *_* JUST REMEMBER TO READ + REVIEW! I live off your reviews and comments folks! Also a note that time jumps rather quickly in the beginning, it goes from scene to scene and Faye…well…you need to read. This IS A _SPIKE/FAYE_ fanfiction though, not Julia and Spike.**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Cowboy Bebop

****

****

**_++++++_**

** "Help," the voice echoed in the darkened room. His breath was harsh, and he found himself on the cool, marble like, slanted ground. He was at a sharp angle, everything was black, and it was dark. "Help me," the voice chocked. The air was damp, and chilling. He shivered and lost his grip and slid into a deep pool of black water. Everything was black. Was it from the night? He gasped for breath. No, his voice echoed, he was in a cave.**

**He tried to speak. "Who," he looked around. "Who are you?" He struggled to tread water, there was a current pulling him along. He spat water out of his mouth and splashed around trying to see who was talking to him.**

** "Help," the voice was strained and was getting distant. "Help," the voice chanted.**

****

**_++++++_**

His two-toned eyes opened and he let out a hushed breath of air as he sat up. He shook his head and rubbed his face with his right hand as he glanced down at the hand lying across his torso. He bit his lower lip and moved it under the covers. He looked over at the woman asleep next to him. Her golden locks streamed down the middle of her back, her blue eyes were hidden behind her eyelids as she let out small quite breaths in her sleep. He stood and shuddered as he remembered falling into the black pool of water. Not being able to see, not knowing where he was, and…that voice. 

He bit down on his lower lip. He stared out the window. He was living in a small apartment with his fiancée. They'd be getting married in three months. He sighed and shook his head. He felt like a glass of water. "Spike, what are you doing?" The woman sat up and pulled a sheet over her bare skin.

Spike turned heel and looked back at her. The lights from the city made her golden locks glow, while shadowing his still disturbed completion from her. "Just getting a glass of water, you can go back to sleep Julia." He smiled as she nodded and flopped onto her left side.

She groaned as he turned on the hall light. "Turn it off…" He heard her mutter.

Spike flinched and bowed his head and hit the light switch. "Sorry babe…go back to sleep I'll be back in, in a little bit." He yawned covering his mouth. Twisting at the elastic waist around his boxers he struggled to walk in the dark. He stubbed his toe into a box that lied in the hallway, and cursed himself for leaving it there the day before. They were packing and getting ready to move to an area on Mars where they could get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and their jobs. Spike personally found it too woodsy and wanted to live a less rural place. Not somewhere that reminded him of the show Twin Peaks…

Succeeding in his venture to the kitchen he turned on the little nightlight Julia had bought when she went food shopping a week ago. It helped in situations like these. He eyed the grinning ladybug as he took a clean glass of the drying rack and filled his glass halfway. Staggering to the fridge he welcomed the light as the cold misty air came rolling out. He yawned again and grabbed an ice tray and popped three cubes into his glass before placing the tray back on top of his frozen dinner meal and shut the door.

He leaned into the counter and rubbed the back of his neck as he sipped from the glass. The noise startled him in all the silence. He shut his eyes picturing the blackness again. His hands running over the smooth surface and slipping into the black water…he could remember his head hurt, like he'd fallen and hit his head, as if he'd been lying there for a while before he woke and fell into the water. "Help," he quoted. Her voice was so painful. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "What'd I eat?" He mumbled and set the glass in the sink. Taking a deep breath he turned off the grinning ladybug and stumbled back into the hall. Turning to the right he stared at the box, he once again ran into. He gritted his teeth. "Piece of shit," he snarled and kicked it with the side of his foot.

"Having trouble?" Julia whispered and stood up. She walked over to her closet and pulled on a long white nightgown, made of silk. Spike smiled and walked into their room. Sighing, he smiled and pulled her against his back.

"Maybe if I could turn the hall light on…" He kissed her neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Or if you'd move that damned box out of the hall." She kissed him and walked back into bed. "Get to sleep; you're going to see Vicious in the morning to get your suit fitted." He groaned as he slipped under the blankets of the bed and she elbowed him as he came closer. "Stop whining." She hissed. Spike smiled and breathed against her neck, holding back his laughter.

****

**_++++++_**

"Weird, right?" Spike mumbled. It was mid-afternoon and he was still stuck in Fredric's Suit Shop with Vicious as he was being fitted.

Vicious's blue-gray hair hung shoulder length; his dull-blue eyes stared at the ground. He nodded. "Help…" he quoted Spike, and the dream. "Was she good looking? Maybe you're having pre-wedding gitters."

"Three months before the wedding?" Spike looked back at his friend, sitting in a red leather chair. Spike stood tall before a three paned mirror, he flinched as the tailor stuck him with a needle.

"Please stand still, sir." He mumbled through shut lips as he held several pins in-between while trying to measure the hem around Spike's ankle. The store was a blue color, with suits of all kinds littered throughout on clothes racks, and shelves. Spike sighed and looked at himself. Tall and lean, his white suit shirt and black suit made him seem even more handsome then what he already was.

"Sorry," Spike muttered. He frowned. "I didn't see her, just heard her voice. I think I was in a cave or something, I don't know…" He shrugged his shoulders. Spike's hair was a dark greenish, brown color, his eyes were two-toned. One was darker than the other. He'd had surgery on the left when he was younger.

Vicious nodded. "If you're lucky, it'll be a recurring dream; maybe you'll get to see her the next time. Be sure to call me and tell me who your fantasy girl is, okay?" He smirked. Spike laughed and nodded his head. He glanced back at Vicious. Sometimes he worried about him, he had this darker side to him, and then again…Vicious didn't have the nicest of parents, and had, had a tough life. He looked up at Spike. "Oh yeah, did you say something about going to your Aunt's?" He yawned. He was dressed in a tan pants and a dark navy button down shirt. They both worked at the same law firm.

Spike nodded. "Shin said something about Annie wanting to me. She wants to give me something…" Spike wet his lips in thought. Spike never called her Aunt Annie, just Annie, that's how he'd always known her. Shin was his little cousin; he was two years younger than Spike. Shin's older brother, Lin had been killed over the past year in a car crash, and shortly after that, his mother Annie had been diagnosed with cancer; they gave her a year tops.

"A wedding gift?" Vicious ran his fingers through his hair as the tailor stuck Spike again, but this time in his side.

Spike grimaced and ignored the pain in his side. He shook his head. "Shin said it's something my father had given her before he died. He said to give it to me before I was to be married." Spike bowed his head. His father had died when he was twelve; his mother had died two days after he was born, from birth complications. His family had a rough time. He'd lived with Annie, Shin, and Lin after his father's death, but moved out when he went to law school.

Shin had idolized Spike ever since he was little, and they were really good friends. Shin was still finishing up his major in psychology. Being dubbed a prodigy, he graduated high school at the age of fifteen. He was now twenty-two and was going to be interviewed on the morning news for his new book on the minds of children.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." He nodded his head.

Spike rolled his eyes and smirked. Vicious snarled as his CP rang. "You live in your work man…" Spike trailed off as Vicious flicked him off.

"I told you not to file that Amy." Amy was Vicious's assistant; she had just entered law school herself. He looked at Spike and waited until he nodded. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes—" He stopped and looked out the window. "Yeah, I know the traffic is bad, I'm running there." He mumbled. "Yeah, see you in a few." He hung up and jumped to his feet patting Spike on the shoulder. "Call me later tonight and tell me how things go, okay?"

Spike sighed and nodded his head. "Have fun…" Spike yawned. "What do you think about the dream?" He stared at the older man.

He was tall with black, balding hair. He blinked and shrugged his shoulder. "Don't ask me kid, I'm not good at those sorts of things." He nodded his head. "What do you think?"

Spike stared at himself in the mirror again, and nodded. "I'll take it." He smiled and closed his eyes. 

**_ Blackness…_**

Spike's brown eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "You okay sir?" The man questioned in concern. Spike turned and looked at him before nodding.

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy, that's all." He let a feeble smile crawl across his lips. 

**_++++++_**

Annie's home was a split level house on the outskirts of the city. A nice neighborhood at one point, it now was laced with the workings of a local syndicate that was beginning to thrive throughout the city. He drove an old, antique Acura L2T. It was black, with leather interior. He sighed as he turned the corner onto Ellenwood Street, and then into a driveway two houses down.

Shin stood outside on the porch hanging a fall flag next to the main door and the metal glider. "Long time no see!" Spike shouted from the window as he rolled it down. He laughed as Shin nearly toppled over, startled by Spike's burst of excitement.

He smiled warmly and waved. "Yeah, and if you stopped by more often you wouldn't need to say that!" He protested. Spike rolled his eyes and nodded as he hopped out of the car and jogged up the steps. The house had a Victorian look to it. Slate roofs, something Mars had a wide abundance of in the ground, and exterior of the house had dark purple siding going all around.

Spike gave Shin a pat on the back and flopped down on the glider. He grimaced as it made a shrill squeak. "You should oil this…" he trailed off and peered in through the window behind him at the rounded living room. "How's Annie doing, anyhow?" He sighed as Shin bowed his head.

"Not good, she's on full bed rest, she can't walk anymore." Shin sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You want something to eat?" Spike nodded figuring it best not to press on the subject at hand.

"Sure," he pulled out his CP and dialed Julia's work number. "Yes, is Julia there?" He paused. "This is Spike, her fiancé…" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Have her call me when she's done then." Spike hung up as he walked into the large kitchen.

"It'll be good once you two get moved into that house. There's a huge lake nearby…they say it's as old as the first colonies here on Mars." Spike smirked and nodded his head.

Mars had been lived on for over seven hundred years. There weren't too many advances in science, they were still battling against cancer, and new sicknesses were forming at a rapid pace. Spike's new home was an old place, and their back yard was a huge file mile wide lake. They told him that in the winter it all froze over and you could cross the entire surface by car. He shuttered at the thought and refused to ever do such a thing. The only reason he'd gotten the house was through family connections.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled when a piece of cold pizza was placed before him. If you hadn't been watching, you would have sworn he'd eaten it whole. "Can I see Annie now?"

Shin frowned. "Follow me," he escorted Spike to her room. "Mom, its Spike, he's here to see you now." Shin pointed inside and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Annie?" Spike piped.

He heard a harsh, loud coughing. "Over…" She coughed again. "Over here Spike." He walked around the lines of boxes towards her bed. Spike smiled despite his worried thoughts as he saw her. Old, and frail looking, and she was only fifty-five. Spike smiled and leaned forward to hug her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

She chuckled. "Like shit, how about you?" Spike smiled, she still had that dry humor that everyone loved about her.

Spike shrugged. "I've seen better days; then again, I think we all have." He sat on the corner of the bed and stared at a picture of him, Shin, Lin and Annie. It was taken a year after his father's death. They were at an amusement park, it was taken on a rollercoaster, that Spike and Shin and bugged Annie into getting out. Her face was scribbled up and she was screaming at the top of her lungs while, Shin, Lin, and himself were laughing the entire time. Hair whipped back, grins gleaming. The three of them stared into the camera, knowing right where it was at.

She smiled. "It's under my beg, the red metal box, get it for me, will you Spike?" He blinked and did as she asked. The box was worn, and the left corner had taken a good beating. Spike looked at her. "Well, go ahead, open it boy." Spike smirked and lifted the lid. He blinked as his gaze fell upon a rusted old dagger. The blade was worn and red, the tip had chipped off. The handle, was tarnished, however there were fine jewels placed in the center that still held their shine.

"A dagger, this is the long awaited gift?" He looked at Annie oddly.

The room suddenly seemed hazed over…

****

**_ "Use it when you find yourself in the blackness Spike…Help…"_**

Spike jumped to his feet and looked at Annie. "What'd you say?!" He shouted. Annie's voice had changed suddenly.

Annie was startled. "I said, your father wanted you to have it when you were to be married, that's all…" She frowned. "He got this when he was going to be married to your mother. It's been passed down from generation to generation ever since the family's bloodline has lived on his planet. All I know is that it seems to have been a very important item. I remember when I was little my mother was talking to my father…he said that he wasn't the one that it was waiting for." She coughed and looked up at him.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Waiting for? What like a legend, or something?" He sat back on the bed. He was slightly amused by the value the piece of junk held for Annie.

She nodded. "To help the one in need," Spike's brown eyes grew wide and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. A strong wave of uneasiness began to settle over Spike. He tensed.

Annie blinked. "Spike, is there something wrong? I think it was just my parents talking, nothing to get worried over. I doubt you'll be _the one_ they talked of. Not that I'm saying that in a bad way, or anything." She smiled. "Now come here and give me a hug for Gods sake."

Spike nodded, and with slight apprehension gave Annie an awkward hug. He stared at the red, beaten box, and didn't dare touch the blade. Fear was word to describe how was feeling, fear, and a foreboding knot in the pit of his stomach. "Thank you Annie," he breathed. He stared at the box again. "You've got me curious, do you know anything more about our families little legend we've got going around the family?" Spike smirked.

Annie stared at the bed. "No, you'll just know if you're the chosen one…" She chuckled. "You always want to know more Spike." She sighed. Annie yawned, covering her mouth.

Spike let a thin smile form across his face. "Why don't you get some rest, I need to get home anyway." He kissed her on the forehead and hesitantly took hold of the box.

"Spike," He turned as he was about to leave the room. "Stay safe, if you are the one, don't stop asking more questions, keep asking, and find the answers Spike…" He nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Shin," he called as he jogged down the staircase. "Shin, you got a bag I can use?" Spike plopped the box on the kitchen counter.

Shin was bending forward in front of an open fridge; he dug out a beer and grabbed another. "You want one?" he stood and jiggled it in front of himself as he looked at Spike.

"No, I'm gonna to get going. Julia wanted me to help pack some more tonight." Shin frowned and then nodded.

"Whatever man," Shin put the beer back on its shelf. "So…what'd she give you?" Shin scampered over to the box and started to lift the lid.

Spike's brown eyes widened and he leaned over slamming his hand on top of the lid. Shin backed away and grimaced, nearly dropping his beer. "Don't…" He looked at Shin sternly. "Don't touch it." He mumbled and leaned back on the chair before flopping forward and to his feet.

Shin turned his head to the side and with a smirk poked the box. "I touched it…" Spike snarled and checked him into the kitchen closet. "Jesus…back off, I was just joking with you. What, something you didn't expect from Annie?" Spike glared at Shin for pestering him with all these questions. Shin laughed. "What, is it that embarrassing? She give you a box of condoms or something?" He chuckled as Spike only became angrier.

"It's a dagger, there you happy now?" He pushed Shin aside and grabbed a plastic bag. Rippling his lips together Spike tossed the box and dagger into the bag and tied it tight.

"She…gave you a dagger?" Shin grinned in amazement. "What the hell are you going to do with it, let me see, is it cool looking?"

Spike grunted and pushed past Shin and headed towards the front door. "It's old, rusted, and chipped…" Spike walked towards the trash cans at the edge of the driveway.

Shin blinked. "What are you doing with it?" he pouted.

Spike gritted his teeth. "I'm throwing it out." He muttered, lifted the trash lip, dropped the bag in and closed the lid without a moment's hesitation. Shin shook his head in disbelief.

"Why, Annie gave that to you, from your father no less—"

"Will you back off Shin?" Spike's tone was harsh.

Shin stopped himself, and his lips parted as he gaped at Spike, he'd never seen him act this way. "I'm sorry…did Annie do something wrong?"

Spike shook his head. "I…the thing just creeps me out, I'd like it if you don't look at it, please?" He looked at Shin who nodded. "I'll be going then. Tell Annie I love her, I already said good-bye."

****

**_++++++_**

Spike arrived back at his apartment two hours later. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Julia, I'm home…" He trailed off, smiling as he smelled something cooking. "Smells good in here," he put his keys on the nail in the wall to his right as he walked inside. To his left was a small coat closet. If he continued straight he'd go into the living room, followed by the kitchen, after that was the hallway with the bathroom, spare room, and his and Julia's bedroom. He pulled off his coat and pulled out a hanger and placed it on the metal pole and slid the closet door shut. He squinted as his eyes met with the glaring light bulb of the small lamp that sat on a small stool where you could put your shoes to dry if they were wet. "Damned thing…" he snarled and pulled the plug out of the wall.

"Hey Spike, I'm in here…" Spike walked into the living room and gawked as he saw Julia going through an old box of his. "You're good at drawing, you know that?" he beamed a grin. Julia had a cardboard box with his name on it, placed in front of her. Her right leg was bent and resting on the navy colored couch, while her left hung off, her barefoot rested on the white carpet, as her toes curled inward. She had papers, and drawings he'd done scattered along the coffee table, as she leaned her back into a big cotton pillow with blue and white pokeadots. She flipped through a page of one of his sketchbooks.

Spike's throat ran dry. "Hey, those are mine, can you not look at them…They're old, I don't draw anymore." He hopped onto the couch. The box nearly toppled over. She smirked and shook her head. "Julia, come on…" he pleaded trying to grab the sketchbook out of her hand, but she pulled it back.

Julia bowed her head. "I bought you an easel, so you'll have to start drawing again." She pointed to the corner of the room by the bay window that looked out over the city. His eyes glanced over the blank canvases placed nearby. His lips parted, the window was open so a chilly breeze blew around the room. Spike shivered. He walked over and shut the window.

"Julia…" He shook his head. "I haven't drawn anything since college—" She got up and kissed him.

"I just thought it'd be a nice surprise for you, that's all. Anyway, dinner will be ready in a moment. She handed Spike a pencil and his old sketch pad. Flipping through a few pages as he flopped down on the couch. A sketch of a statue that stood in the garden of the main campus of his college, then a single rose in a small vase. Shaking his head Spike tossed it on top of the coffee table. He reached behind him to where another glaring lamp beamed him in the eyes. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the television zapper and turned on the news.

****

**_++++++_**

It was the middle of the night again. Julia slept silently next to him, while Spike laid on his back and raised his right hand into the air. "A weird dream, that was all…" He yawned, rolled onto his side and shut his eyes.

****

**_++_**

**He took a slow inhaled breath and got acclimated to his surroundings. It was the slick surface at a sharp angle again. Forcing back the pain in his body he opened his eyes. "Black…" He whispered.**

** "Help me…" He gritted his teeth and slowly slid down the wall. Looking around he suddenly noticed that he could make out the outlines of the cave wall, and see the water below him.**

** "Where is this, who are you?!" He shouted. Leaning towards the water he made a daring leap and grasped his hands around a sharp rock. He growled as he felt it cut into his skin. "Tell me who you are!" If this is what Annie was talking about, he'd keep asking questions.**

** She let out a sigh. "The cave Spike…"**

** His eyes widened. "How do you know who I am?!"**

****

**_++_**

He shot forward and jumped out of bed. Julia didn't wake up. His hands ached…he groaned and walked out of the room. He noted that the box had been moved, when he didn't stub his toes into the box. He winced, his hands were really hurting. Walking into the kitchen he flipped on the light switch. "Shit…" He muttered as he stared at his hands, coated in blood. Going to the sink tiny droplets fell to the ground, this was no dream, his hands really were cut…

****

****

**_++++++_**

"Yeah, I know…" He spoke into the phone as he finished wrapping his wounds.

"Maybe you're sleepwalking?" Vicious yawned. It was early in the morning still. "Listen, can I call you later, unlike you I do have a job to tend to today." He yawned and hung up.

Spike frowned. This was really starting to bug him. "The dream, my hands, and that damned dagger…Annie too…" He chugged his glass of water down with two, Extra Strength Advil and hobbled to the couch and turned on the news. Turning it down low his gaze fell onto his sketchbook. "The cave…" He muttered.

His life in two days had been shot to hell; from perfect to horrific…and still, it was getting worse.

**_++++++_**

Mid-afternoon had hit, and boredom set in fast. Spike stared at the ceiling from the couch in the living room. His lips were parted and he groaned and sat up. "Why me?" he muttered under his breath, his hands ached him. Staring down at his sketch pad a flashed image of the cave came crashing back into his mind and stuck, like a magnet to a fridge. Picking up the pencil and placing it firmly in his hand he took the sketch pad and flipped to a clean page. Shutting his eyes he pictured his hand on the smooth surface, and drew it in the right hand corner of the page. Perfectly drawn to perfection, the dream was slowly coming to life on the piece of paper. The sides of the cave wall were rough and jagged. Below was a gap where you'd go straight down for three feet before you feel into what he believed to be an underground river, the creator of the cave itself. Beyond that was a set of rocks, their sharp edges ready to bite at anything that tried to grab hold of it. He stared at the bandages on his hand. Towards the top left hand corner of the page he made a word bubble that read: _Who are you? _

He stopped drawing and stared down at it. Personally finding it to be one of the most surreal things he'd done since the age of eighteen, yet also one of the most realistic. He turned to another page and with shut eyes started to draw blindly. After two hours of drawing blind and flipping pages he closed the sketch book without looking at it and dropped the pencil to the table. He yawned and stood up. Julia would be home soon. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a snack.

****

**_++++++_**

"Baby, I'm home!" Julia called. She hung her keys on a hook, and tugged off her coat, hanging it in the closet.

Spike didn't answer at first. He let out a muffled grunt of acknowledgement. "In here…" He trailed off.

Julia rippled her lips together in protest. "Are you eating? I was going to make chicken for dinner Spike, what are you doing?" She stopped when she found him in the living room. Papers were scattered in all directions once again. She smiled weakly. "You're drawing?" She smiled in anticipation and looked towards the easel, but frowned when she saw nothing was done to it. "Can I look?" Spike nodded weakly. "What it supposed to be…?" Spike took a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"Where are…" He trailed off and tore out the page and crumbled it. "I screwed up…" he mumbled. "Here, you can finish it." Spike handed Julia the ham sandwich and started to clean up the pictures. "Sorry for the mess..." He sighed when she tugged at his shirt. He smiled against her lips as she kissed him. "Julia…not now." He mumbled. She was in a purple silk shirt, and black slacks. Spike was dressed in navy scrub bottoms, and a white t-shirt.

She shook her head. "Come on…" She tugged him away from the living room. "What happened to your hands?" She questioned as Spike wrapped his arms around her lower waist.

Spike blinked and hesitated to respond. "Oh, I cut them while making the sandwich, that's all. I tried to catch the knife when I dropped it" He smirked as she shut the bedroom door behind them. She laughed nodding her head.

****

**_++++++_**

Spike ran his right hand down Julia's side as he kissed her neck. "Faye," he breathed. Julia stopped dead in her tracks. She reeled back and let out a cry of surprise as she pulled the comforter back and tugged it around her frame. Her hair whipped back into her face, hiding her eyes from him as she stared at his blank face.

Julia bowed her head. "Spike," she shuddered.

Spike's lips parted and he stared up to where Julia once was. Leaning up on his elbows, he stared ahead at her, dumbfounded. "Julia, what are you doing?" He frowned, narrowing his eyes and rolled his eyebrows forward in confusion. She shook her head as she covered her mouth with a look of disgust on her face.

"You bastard, you cheating bastard!" she screamed as two steady streams of tears rolled off her cheeks. Spike's world that had been shot to hell, had just reached the core of the Earth. Where everything stood still, where there was no time. His life was at a standstill. He blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Julia…what are you talking about?" She threw a shoe at him and screamed out as she fell to her knees.

"Get out! I want you to get out!" She cried, bending forward. "How could you?!" She screamed again.

Spike sat up all the way and drew his knees to his chest. "What the hell are you talking about? Do what…? What did I do? Julia, tell me what's wrong?" She threw her other shoes at him and he ducked as it fell behind the bed board.

**So, what do you guys think of chapter one? Different, I'll say that much. Faye's made her appearance throughout…soon; things are going to pick up with some nice interesting twists… +_+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 2**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Supernatural/Thriller

**E-mail: **PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Here is chapter 2. I'm actually thinking about using this for my graduation project too. Just changing some of the names and stuff…hmm…what do you guys think so far? Also for those who would be interested in taking the time to edit my errors to help me out with my GP project, if I indeed, do decide to use this, the help would be great! ^.^' Anyway, since I'm going to use this for my GP project, I don't want you stealing things! You steal you get it! This is mainly because of the programs all teachers have to see if your text matches 100% with someone else's stuff. I've already told them that I've got it posted online, but only the original, and this version!! +_+ Please tell me if you want to post this anywhere else. Also READ + REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike had been screamed at, hit by several flying objects, but had finally gotten to the point where he was just being cursed at every time he asked what was wrong. "What's the matter with you Julia?" Spike razed his hands into the air, ready to fend off whatever evils would fly towards him next.

          Julia scowled. "I hate you…you…" It looked like the vein in her neck was about to burst. Spike shuddered.

          Spike shut his eyes and sighed. "I got that…but what did I do? What have I done to get so angry?" Spike pleaded with her.

          The egg in her hand broke and she looked down, grimacing. "You…" She shook her head and shuddered holding back an outward cry. Spike stared worriedly at Julia as she sank to the floor.

          "What," Spike persisted. "What did I do to make you so upset? Tell me Julia—"  
  


          She slapped him as he came over to her. "Get away from me!" She screamed. Tears rolled off her cheeks. "Get away! Just get away from me!" Spike fell back against the fridge and stared in shock. He'd truly lost her. She wouldn't let him near her.

          "Julia—"

          "Who is she…?" Julia spoke barely above a whisper. "Do I know her? Do you work with her, or is she some slut off the streets?" Julia looked into Spike's eyes with a look to kill.

          Spike shook his head, his lips parted. Appalled and shocked he just gaped at her. "I…" He mumbled. "I'm lost, what are you talking about?"

          She shut her eyes tightly and clawed at the floor. "Faye, you said _Faye_…not…" She rippled her lips together. "You always say my name, but instead, you said _Faye_." The name, Faye rolled off her lips with pouring anger and despise. "Just…who is she Spike? What did I do wrong, wasn't I pretty enough, have I not been home enough? We're moving...so we can fix that, I'll be home much sooner, and I won't be going to work—"

          Spike shook his head. "Stop." his voice was deep and pained. "I don't remember saying that. I don't even know a Faye, Julia." Spike opened his eyes and looked at her blankly. "I love you…I…" He shut his eyes. Faye, who could that of been? The girl in his dreams, was she the one responsible for this?

          Julia sighed. Walking over in silence she sat on the cough. Looking down, her teary blue eyes fell onto Spike's sketchbook. She picked it up and turned a few pages past. She blinked staring at one picture particularly interested her. "No Faye, Spike…? You say you don't know a Faye?! That's it, I'm leaving!" She threw down the sketch book and grabbed her coat and slipped on a pear of shoes over her bare feet.

          "Julia. Julia wait, I don't get it!" He pleaded. "Where can you go?!" she glared at him as she opened the door.

          "I'll call you in the morning…" She slammed the door shut. Spike's keys fell off the key hook. Spike stared off at the door in a daze.

          Turning heel he staggered to the cough and stared emotionlessly at the sketchbook. "Hell, I'm in a living hell…and you're the devil." He shut his eyes picturing the blackness. Turning his head to the right he looked at the sketch Julia had been so angry about. His two-toned brown eyes opened wide and he moved his lips to say something, but nothing came out. "Jesus…" he muttered after several moments of silence. "What are you doing to me…what am _I_ doing…to me?" Spike stared at the sketch of a girl. Her face was smooth and her eyes stood out. Her hair was shoulder length and colored in darkly. With the way her hair was placed, it was like she was in water. Spike wet his lips. "Faye…" he muttered. All around the sketch of the girl was her written over and over again. In more than one font, some bubbles, others barely legible. "When did I draw this?" He flipped back and looked at the other pages. All covered with scribbles of the name Faye. Who was she, what was she doing to him? Or was it just him, losing his mind?

          Spike covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. His teeth were clenched. What was happening to him? Chosen one, a dagger, the dreams, and the painting…it was a never ending nightmare.

          Standing he swayed from side to side as he stumbled into the kitchen. His hand ran along the granite counter. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. "Hello…?" A voice groaned into the receiver. Spike stared down at his hands and tiny blood stains seeped through the gauze.

          Spike sighed and leaned into the counter. "Vicious, can you come over?" Spike mumbled staring down at the floor where the broken egg landed. He winced as Vicious growled out various obscenities. "Julia and I got in a fight and she just ran off…" Vicious was silent. Spike opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle labeled Ibuprofen and then grabbed a glass. "Thanks," he sighed as Vicious hung up the phone.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Vicious blinked staring at the picture of Faye, and then to the other various sketches, and pages with the name Faye written all over them. "You even dated them…" He pointed to the dates in the corners of the pages. "You really don't remember drawing these?"

          Spike shook his head and sipped from a glass of water. "I remember drawing a few sketches of the cave, but otherwise I don't remember a thing…this is really starting to bother me to."

          Vicious ran his hands through his hair and yawned. He smirked. "You think Annie's losing it? I mean…the chosen one? I personally thing she's a little off her rocker with that one." Spike frowned.

          Sighing he rolled his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess it could be that, they did take her off all her medications except for pain killers." Spike looked back at Vicious. "So, am I losing my mind, or what?"

          Vicious arched an eyebrow, frowned and stared at the floor. "I say talk it out with Julia in the morning, and then if things don't work out, take a vacation at your new place…in fact if the two of you are together, the both of you should go." Vicious smiled weakly. "I'm gonna get going…you alright by yourself now?"

          Spike smirked and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks for coming over tonight, I owe you."

          Vicious nodded. "Big time, you owe me." He sighed as Spike laughed. "Call me and tell me how things went with you and Julia, okay?" Spike nodded and staggered towards the door and watched Vicious leave. Spike's smile faded as quickly as it had formed.

          His head was pounding; Julia had run out on him, he personally thought he was losing it. "Damn it!" Spike kicked over the small glaring lamp and its small table. The lamp smashed into small pieces, scattering across the hardwood floor. Spike gritted his teeth and headed back to the bedroom. Shoved the door open and it banged against the wall and bounced back, shutting behind Spike as he fell onto the mattress. Face down he shut his eyes, his arms sprawled out, and his body half hanging onto the floor. "Faye, who the hell are you…" He curled up, drawing his knees to his chest, and rolling onto his side. His head rested on Julia's pillow as his eyes drifted shut. "Just let me sleep, please." Were his last mumbled words as sleep claimed him as its own.

****

**_++++++_**

         Sun rushed down in beams of warmth through the bay window, landing on Spike's side of the bed. "Julia…" Spike gargled, letting his eyes drift open. He shut them tightly rubbing his face, as the sun glared into his eyes in an angered rage. He grimaced and sat up remembering what had happened the following evening. He straightened. "Julia." He piped. He looked at the clock and muttered a curse stumbling out of the bed he ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was already one in the afternoon.

          Several minutes later Spike ran back out a towel clinging around his waist, water dripping from his wet hair as he looked at the clock and cursed again. Grabbing his clothes he quickly got dressed and threw some gel into his hair. Jogging out of the bedroom he grabbed his shoes and a coat out of the closet. Grabbing his keys and his wallet he locked the door and ran down the hall heading towards Julia's corporate office. She dealt with risk taking decisions that kept her in the office for longer periods of times

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike raced around the corner, his car tired skidded and he gritted his teeth as the security guard narrowed his eyes at him as he reached the parking garage. "Sorry," he showed his identification and the guard nodded.

          "Have a nice day Mr. Spiegel." Spike waved and nodded his head as he sped around the corner and over a speed bump.

          Spike sighed, bowing his head as he parked his car near the elevators. He was lucky to get such a good spot; normally it would have already been taken. He stared across from where he had parked Julia was here all right. He stared at her car and then took a deep breath. He pressed the up button and went inside when the elevator doors opened. He pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. "What am I gonna say?" Spike muttered and leaned into the back corner of the elevator. "Forgive me; I'm sorry for ever hurting you…" Spike bit down on his lower lip and figured that he'd wing it when he saw her.

          Spike shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sigh. He needed a cigarette. He'd tried quitting with Julia four months back, but he was getting back into the habit. He rolled his head forward stretching out the tension that was getting worse with each ding of the elevator as he went up a floor.

          **"Spike," **Spike's brown eyes widened and he looked up seeing a faded silhouette in the frosted mirrored surface in front of him.

          Spike gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Faye, leave me alone!" The doors opened and he was on the fifteenth floor. The secretary that managed Julia's appointments blinked as she heard him shouting.

          She smiled weakly. "Well, good morning sir." She bowed her head forward. "I'm afraid that Julia's in a meeting right now…would you like me to send her the message that you're here when she's done?"

          Spike stared blankly at her. He was still freaked out by Faye's little appearance in the elevator, and still uncertain as to what he was going to say to Julia. "I…where is she? I need to speak with her now." Spike clenched his fists and walked over to the woman's desk in three quick strides. She was petite her hair was pulled into a loose bun. Her hair was blue and her eyes were green.

          She frowned. "You know the rules, you're going to have to wait—"

          Spike hit his fist into her desk. "I need to speak with my fiancée now!" Spike growled. She shuddered, and flinched, moving back in her chair.

          Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Ye…yes sir." She murmured. Spike sighed. "Julia…yes, it's Spike here to see you…" She waited for a moment. "Very well," Spike turned to his right as the double doors down the hall opened and people scattered about mumbling and laughing. Julia followed them, an angered appearance plastered on her porcelain face.

          "What is it Spike? Are you here to beg for forgiveness? Do you think I'm going to move on that easily?" She showed Spike her left hand his heart wrenched. The ring he'd given her was no longer there. "Spike, I don't want to marry you." She whispered. "I'm sorry, but just leave. I don't want to hear another word. I'm staying in the city too. I don't want to move to that house anymore. Your family used to own it anyway, so go there. Just, please don't bother me anymore, okay? Give me a call when you move out. I'll use my key to get my stuff cleared out."

          Spike stared at her with a broken heart. Her words were bitter, and laced with hatred. "Do you hate me? Is that it? You're just giving up on what we had? Julia, you won't even listen to what I have to say?" Spike chewed on his bottom lip.

          Julia sighed and let a trace of a smile form on her lips. "To tell you the truth Spike…I'm not even that sad about it." She walked forward and right passed him. "If you'd be so kind and leave now…"

          Spike's brown eyes hazed over. His heart had been torn into a thousand pieces and left to rot on the floor. His lips parted and he slowly glanced back at her. "Goodbye then." Spike mumbled and walked inside the elevator as it opened and a man stepped out.

          "Mr. Koga!" She brightly smiled and shook the man's hand giving Spike one last glance as the doors slid shut. Spike just stared towards her, shocked, scared, and crushed.

          Spike fell to the floor and curled his knees to his chest. "Faye, what do you want from me? You've ruined my relationship with Julia, I'm losing my mind…what do you want?" he shook hiding his face, afraid that the world would see him cry.

**          "You…Spike…"**

          His lips parted and he looked up, but nothing was there, the doors opened again and he was back in the parking garage. Spike stumbled out and headed towards his car. "Yo, buddy?" A voice called. Spike blinked and looked ahead to see a short, round woman glaring at him. Her hair was black and pulled into a ponytail. "This, your car?" she pointed, and he nodded. "You're parking illegally; I'm going to have to ticket you." Spike rolled his eyes and bowed his head.

          "It's not like my life could get any worse, and then it goes and gets worse…" Spike sighed and stared at the sign labeled, _employees only_. She frowned and handed him the paper. "Thanks a lot lady."

          She shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just doing my job, so don't get huffy at me." Spike rolled his eyes and roared out of the parking garage and back to his apartment. He called Vicious and told him what had happened, blindly driving, he managed not to kill himself, or anyone else as he parked in his usual spot.

****

**_++++++_**

          He opened the door and dropped his keys on the floor with a rattle, and let his coat slip off his arms and fall limp at his feet. He walked towards the kitchen and blinked. He stepped a foot closer and blinked again. Walking to the counter, his trembling hands touched the red tattered lid to the box that held the rusted dagger inside. "You aren't real." He snarled. "I threw you away." Spike lifted the lid a bit, and the handle glistened as it caught the kitchen light in its view. "I threw you away!" Spike chucked the box into a wall. The lid snapped off and the dagger fell, sliding towards him and stopped at his feet. Spike's eyes narrowed. He stormed over to the phone and dialed Annie's number. "Hello, Shin?" Spike barked. "Yeah, did you go digging in the trash and bring that gift Annie gave me back to my place?" Spike was fuming.

****

**_++++++_**

          Shin sat on the couch and took the last bite of his sandwich. "What are you talking about…?" Shin mumbled with his mouth full. "I left it alone, the trash guys came in the morning and threw out that trash and everything…" Shin blinked. "Quit joking with me—" Shin's eyes widened. "You and Julia broke off the wedding?!" Shin sat up and coughed, chocking on his salami and mustard on rye. "What the hell happened?" Shin after a minute nodded. "Listen, I don't have classes tomorrow, I'll be over, okay?" He nodded. "Just take off from work, I mean…do you really want to get back to dealing with petty crimes and shit at the law firm right after you just broke up with Julia?" Shin smirked. "I'll see you later man…yeah." Shine blinked. "Well, the school let me off cause I've got my interview in the morning about my book…" Shin nodded. "I'll be over after that, watch me on the news, I'll be on channel six, alright see you tomorrow." Shin hung up and sighed taking the last bite of his sandwich.

          "It's him…" Shin blinked and looked towards the staircase to see Annie holding onto the railing so tightly that her knuckles were white.

          Shin's eyes grew, and his mouth parted. "What the heck are you doing out of bed?!" Shin squawked. He stared in amazement; Annie hadn't walked, let alone had the strength to move out of her bed for the past two months, and yet there she was, standing there halfway down the stairs.

          "Spike, the dagger, has chosen him…he'll awaken…her." Annie's eyes rolled back and she started to fall as Shin bolted up the steps and grabbed onto her.

          Shin shook his head. "What the hell are you babbling on about on now mom?" He sighed bowing his head. "You've been losing it since they took you off the medications…" He carried her up the stairs and towards her room.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike lay down in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. "Are you going to haunt me again tonight? Is that what you're going to do?" Spike shut his eyes. "I'm not going to let you get me; I swear to that, I won't fall to you…Faye, or whoever the hell you are!" He shouted throwing his arms into the air and letting them fall to his side.

          An hour later he fell asleep. He tossed and turned every so often, not used to all the space in his bed, not used to the absence of Julia. "Come back…Faye…" He whispered. "I miss you." He buried his face into his pillow. Not even aware of what he'd just said allowed.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          **The air was damp. He sat up on the slanted floor and gritted his teeth. "Faye, where are you?!" Spike bellowed. His voice echoed. He slowly slid down to the edge of the smooth surface. The water rushed past him from below. He could make out the makeshift rocks. It was about a ten foot jump. Spike narrowed his eyes. "Faye, answer me damn it!" His voice echoed again, but still there was no answer. Standing, he steadily looked across, planning out what he was going to do. He figured he could survive a scrape or two, but who knows how jigged those rocks really were…he remembered the pain and the deep cuts he gotten in his hands from his last jump. "Faye, am I going to get hurt if I jump?"**

**          "Help me…" She whispered. Spike blinked, her voice was surprisingly weaker this time. Shutting his eyes tightly he held his breath and took a leap forward. He shouted out in pain as his left leg slid against the rocks.**

**          "Damn it…" He clawed and the solid ground that he'd landed on and staggered to his feet. He put his full weight on his right leg. "Where are you? Why do you keep asking me to help you?! Are you trapped somewhere in here? Where is this place, why does it have to be me that helps you?!" Spike threw his arms into the air. "I'm getting killed just getting over this damned river; now tell me why you keep screwing up my life!" He was enraged. Anger boiled in his veins. He cried out. "Answer me!" He growled, the last time he'd been so angry was when his father died.**

**          Spike let out a rush of air through his parted lips. "It hurts so much…" He took a step inward. She was crying, his heart wrenched and he felt an overwhelming emotion take over him. He suddenly needed to help her. His hands shook, he was like a nerves puppy. He looked around franticly. It was like something had taken over him.**

**          "Where are you, tell me where you are! I'll…" He stopped. He pierced his lips together. He suddenly wanted to help her so much, but how could he if he didn't even know if she was real, if the cave was real... What if he was just sleepwalking, what if the pain in his let was him cutting himself in his sleep?**

**          She whimpered and he heard a sound from up ahead. "Spike, hurry up, you're fading! Hurry up Spike this way!" She cried out. Spike blindly walked forward. Grimy sand lay overtop of the smooth surface this time, his feet made a grinding sound with each footfall.**

**          "Why me Faye, that's all I want to know right now…" He stopped. "Tell me that, and I won't be so persistent with questions." He could hear her fading away; he knew he knew that she needed to say something quick.**

**          She shuddered out a cry. "Because…you're the one that I lo…" he couldn't hear the rest of her words…**

****

**_++++++_**

Spike's eyes opened and he took a deep, slow breath. He could already tell that his leg was bleeding badly. "I'm not sleepwalking." He muttered. Sitting up he cursed under his breath as he saw the blood seeping through the sheets and comforter.

          Turning on the bed lamp he shut his eyes and squinted until his eyes got used to the light. Sighing he pulled back the covers and stared at the wound on his leg. As Spike reached to pull back the blankets there was a knock from his front door. Spike stared over at his clock it was six in the morning. Wetting his lips he shut his eyes and pulled back the covers. He gritted his teeth it felt like he'd just torn off a layer of skin. Groaning he hobbled on one leg to the doorway cursing as he felt blood dripped down his ankles and off his foot onto the carpets. He had spent an entire weekend laying them in the apartment with Julia not too long after they'd moved in together. There was another loud pounding at the door. "Spike, open up!" the voice shouted.

          Spike frowned. "Shin, what the hell are you doing here this early in the morning?" He muttered. Spike ran his left hand along the wall for support as he hobbled around the broken lamp and stared through the eyehole.

          "Mom…she…" Spike stumbled forward and unlocked the door. "She wouldn't wake up…" Shin bowed his head and walked in. "I didn't know who to call. I figured the hospital, but I…" Shin shrugged his shoulder and stiffened when he saw the blood on the hardwood floor. "Spike, are you bleeding?" He looked around and saw the broken lamp and tipped over table.

          Spike frowned and pointed to his leg. "I dreamt that I jumped onto some rocks and cut my leg, when I woke up this was there, the same thing happened two nights ago, except I grabbed onto the rocks with my hands." Spike showed his bandaged hands to Shin.

          Shin grimaced. "Shit, that thing looks ugly." Shin frowned and pulled off his coat and hung it in the closet. His shoes crunched against broken pieces of ceramic glass. "Did you sleepwalk into the lamp and cut your leg that way?" Shin frowned and kicked some larger pieces away with his foot. 

          Spike sighed as Annie's death came back to mind. "I knew she didn't have that much time left, but still, I figured she'd see Christmas…" Spike sighed. "I'll make some coffee if you get the first aid kit out of my bathroom, okay?" Shin nodded.

          "You want me to clean the floor up for you? I think you've trailed blood all the way from your room." Spike shrugged. "Guess you didn't do crash into the lamp then!" He called from Spike's room as he noticed the blood soaked sheets.

          Spike let out a puff of air he stumbled into a stool after filling the coffee pot with grinds and water. "Do what you want; I think I'm going to go stay the new house in the mountains…" Spike mumbled.

          Shin frowned walking into the kitchen with the kit in his hands. "Yeah, well, both our lives suck…do you know how much debt mom was in?" Spike looked at him half conscious of what he was saying. "It'll take me a year and a half's worth of my salary to pay everything off. I'm surprised the IRS hasn't kicked her out sooner, she hasn't paid taxes for the past two years!"

          This Spike heard and looked at him surprise. "Yeah…" Spike zoned out again.

          Shin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's dead…" Shin whispered. Spike frowned. "I guess in the back of my mind I knew it'd happen at some point, but she even had her eyes open." Shin shuddered. "I closed them for her and then I freaked and ran out of the house and came to your place. I'm supposed to be at the news station in two hours also…"

          Spike nodded. "Her names Faye," he whispered.

          Shin blotted Spike's leg and wrinkled his nose together as he saw fragments of what looked like actual rock in his wounds. Shin looked up. "You really cheated on Julia?" Shin piped; shocked that Spike would ever do such a thing.

          Spike shook his head. "No, I wouldn't ever do that to her. I wanted to marry her…Faye is the person who wants me to save her. She's in my dreams every night. I hear her in my head, see her in elevators…" Spike pulled at his hair and gritted his teeth as Shin poured some rubbing alcohol over his leg. "Watch it." He growled.

          Shin frowned. "Sorry," he thought over Spike's words. "Are you overworked lately?" Shin sighed. "That could be doing it."

          Spike shook his head. "I was doing fine…Julia had been going through some of my old things and found my old sketch books and drawings and went out and bought me an art easel and canvas. I was looking through some of my old drawings after waking up and in the morning sketched the cave that I'm always dreaming of." He sighed. "I drew her too…I haven't even seen her, but I know it's her. I drew her name over and over again on the page. I drew the picture blindly, like something had taken over me."

          Shin stared up at Spike blankly. "Recurring dreams?" he chimed in. "Do you want me to get you some sleeping pills? It should cut out those dreams right out, you'll be in too deep a sleep to—"

          "I'm starting to almost want to dream to see her though." Spike covered his mouth with his right hand, shocked by his own words. "I told you about why Julia ran out right?" Spike looked down at Shin as he started to warp Spike's leg with gauze.

          Shin shook his head. "You said you'd tell me today…" He smirked. "Well, later of course, but you get the idea…" Shin bowed his head. "Do you want me to go? I know I should have called you before hand, it's just that…" Shin frowned. "You're all I've got left family wise and it's just a scary thought."

          Spike smirked. "I see how it is…I'm scary." Shin looked up with a hesitant look. "I know," Spike mumbled, "you didn't mean it like that." He leaned back and opened the fridge. "Want a beer?"

          Shin frowned. "Mom would have killed you if she found out you gave me one." Shin frowned.

          "That's right…" Spike grabbed two anyway. "I keep forgetting that you don't take this stuff well."

          Shin laughed. "I remember on my twenty-first birthday mom let you, Lin, Vicious, and some of my friends from college drag me out to the bars…I was throwing up for hours on end after eating ten hamburgers on the stupid dare you guys put me through—"

          "You got drunk after one damned beer too." Spike laughed. "The look on Annie's face when she saw us coming home," Spike sighed and looked over at the beers and then to the clock. He groaned. "It's too early for these." The coffee pot chimed in and the sweet aroma called caffeine swept by them both.

          Shin smiled. "The coffee smells good." He sat in a stool after he finished wrapping Spike's leg.

          "We'll get funeral preparations made for the day after tomorrow…" Spike trailed off. "We'll call anyone we can think of and tell them about her passing." Spike sighed as Shin nodded frowning. "Would you call Julia for me?" Shin looked up and after a moment of thought and nodded.

_++++++_

          Shin stared off into space. A third of his mind thinking about what the hell was going to do with his life, another third thinking about his mother's death, and the other third thought about Spike and his predicament. His eyes scanned the room searching for anymore bloodstains. Spike had spent the past hour cleaning them up while he sat wallowing in his own sorrow. "Missed a spot." he mumbled pointing towards the front door. "Even on the welcome mat…you really did screw up your leg." Shin frowned and drank the rest of his third cup of coffee.

          Spike grimaced. "I think I'll leave after the funeral. Take leave from work, take the money I was going to use for the honeymoon and waist it away on the rural hick back water town that Julia so loved with all her heart." Spike kicked his bucket of cleaning water and chemicals and cursed as half of it spilled onto the welcome mat. He narrowed his eyes.

          "At least she picked it out lovingly…" Shin trailed off.

          Spike turned back and snarled, giving Shin a death glare. "It's got a freakish resemblance to Twin Peaks!" Spike opened his front door and threw the mat into the wall and slammed the door shut.

          Shin frowned. "I wasn't old enough to see that show…" He sighed.

          Spike growled in pure frustration. "I wasn't either; it was some show they showed on the old movie station that Annie used to watch. I watched it a few times with her when she let me and Lin stay up with her."

         Shin nodded, smirking despite the fact he knew he was running the risk of being killed. "Like I said, I wasn't old enough to watch that show." Spike's left eyes twitched ever so slightly and Shin could see the vein popping out of his neck. He sighed. "I'll start calling people and tell them about mom…" Shin lulled a reply, ignoring Spike's infuriation.

          Spike stiffened. "I'm going to go take a shower I think." Shin nodded, knowing that Spike wouldn't want to be around when he called Julia. 

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike carefully stepped into the shower, not really caring if his gauze got wet, but more so of the pain shooting through his leg. He shut his eyes and let the water pound onto his face, and soak his hair. He spited water from his mouth and rubbed his face. "I need to get out of here." He muttered and bowed his head forward. He glanced down at his feet as the water ran over his neck and back. He frowned as a pool of red flowed down and around his feet, flowing down into the drain. "I really did a number on myself Faye."

          He shut his eyes and her face flashed into his mind. Shoulder length violet hair and her eyes. He shut his eyes tightly a vibrant, lively green. "Spike, I called Julia!" Shin shouted from the bedroom door. Spike opened his eyes and looked towards the bedroom blindly. The shower glass was fogged over.

          "Why the hell are you shouting if you're right in the bathroom?" Spike mumbled feeling insecure as he stared at the shadowed figure behind the shower glass. It was frosted to begin with, but also has a layer of steam caked on.

          Shin blinked. "What are you talking about Spike; I'm standing in your room!" Shin shouted. "Come on out already."

          Spike froze. He knew someone was there, there was a shadow. "Faye?" he whispered. He slid down the wall as the shadowed figure disappeared. Spike reached up and turned off the shower and sighed. "You're gone…" he mumbled sighing with relief.

          Shin walked out and leaned into the doorway. "Are you coming or not?"

          Spike nodded. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

          Shin shrugged his shoulders. "I've got to go in a half hour!" Spike frowned. It was a Saturday and she wasn't home? Normally she'd spend the whole day resting and eating, with the occasional cleaning of a room or two. She, actually out and about on a Saturday was a rarity.

          Spike stumbled out and a chill ran over him. He felt uneasy as he wrapped a towel around his frame. Turning of the fan, he frowned, thinking that he should have turned it on sooner. Walking over to the sink he felt dizzy and turned on the sink and splashed his face with some cool water. "Damn it," he cursed and looked up. His eyes widened and hairs on his arms stood on end. He swung his arm back forcefully. "Faye?!" he reeled back to try and find the familiar silhouette he'd just been staring at in the shower, and not was again eyeing him in the mirror. "Leave me alone! God, if you want help just come out already! Let me talk to you! Tell me where you are!" Spike hit his fist into the counter and fell forward. "…let me see you." He whispered.

          Shin stood outside the bathroom and blinked. "Shit, he really isn't doing good." He muttered and walked away quickly when he heard Spike get up.

**_++++++_**

          Shin sat nervously in the news station. He sipped from a glass of water as he stared out the ground floor window. He smiled weakly at the girls waving towards him. "You seem popular…" The news lady smiled. She frowned. "You're pale, are you feeling okay?"

          Shin bowed his head and shook it lightly. "Actually no…I'm not." He sighed leaning back in his chair as he held onto a copy of his book. He sighed and rubbed his face. "My mother died last night, and my cousin isn't doing too good himself either, he just broke off his engagement with his fiancée, and…" He sighed shaking his head, looking up at the woman.

          She covered her mouth and looked towards the camera men, thankfully that hadn't been shown on air. "You poor thing…" She snapped her fingers and a man ran over with a cup of coffee.

          Shin shook his head towards the cup. "Thanks anyway…it's just, you think I could handle this kind of stuff, I mean I'm going to be a psychiatrist, you think I'd be the most sane person in the world…" He frowned. "I'm sorry, let's get the show started."

          The woman nodded. The man held up three fingers and he counted down in silence. "Hello and welcome to the wake up morning show!" The woman smiled. "Today we'll be talking to Shin Spiegel, the new face in psychiatry, he was dubbed a prodigy, and his new book on the children's mind is hitting the top sellers' lists!"

          Shin forced a smile and waved towards the camera weakly. "Hi." He sighed.

          She laughed. "So…"

**_++++++_**

          Spike held his breath. He stared at the television, but couldn't help but zone out. Faye was wracking his brain. "I can't take this…" He whispered. He covered his mouth and shuddered holding his arms and bending forward.

**_++++++_**

          The funeral was small. Only Spike, Shin, Vicious, Julia, and another small handful of people who had known Annie attended. Spike frowned as he noticed Shin holding back tears. He looked across the way to Julia who looked away from him the moment his brown eyes met her blue ones. He frowned as his heart wrenched. Spike stepped forward and tossed a white rose into the grave, letting it land towards the top of Annie's coffin.

          The rose's were followed by the others, and finally Shin's. "Good-bye mom." Shin whispered and started towards the car. Annie had requested once that there shouldn't be an after party for her death, and so there was none.

          "I'll drive you home." Annie was buried in a local graveyard, not far from the house. Spike drove up to the driveway and stopped when Shin bowed his head. 

**_++++++_**

          "You okay?" Spike mumbled looking down at Shin.

          Shin shrugged his shoulders. "I could be worse, I guess." He stared at the house. "Think it's time to sell this old thing…that's all." He looked over at Spike. "Unless you want it." despite how upset he was he smiled. "Think it'd be better than living in the Twin Peaks house?" Spike smirked and shook his head.

          "I'd feel weird living in Annie's house." He sighed. "Too many memories that'd just put me into a depressed mood." Spike turned off the car. "I'll come in with you for a little bit. By the way, you still haven't given me an autographed copy of your book yet…" Shin laughed nodding his head. "Send it to my new address, okay?"

          Shin nodded. "I got you those sleeping pills too." Spike blinked as he got out of the car. "You said the dreams were freaking you out, right?" Shin walked inside. "I'm allowed to prescribe things, as long as it's to a patient…so I made a file and stuck it on my desk." Shin sighed shaking his head. "I haven't even graduated and I'm doing illegal things." Shin walked inside and tossed his coat on the bench to the right of the coat closet and jogged over to the counter. "Here, take one about ten minutes before you go to bed, okay?"

          Spike took the orange bottle from Shin's hand and read the label. He pierced his lips together and nodded. "Thanks," Spike ran his hand loosely through his hair. "You alright by yourself?" Shin nodded his head. Spike frowned and hugged him, and lightly patted him on the back. "It'll be okay…" Spike frowned; he hated saying things like that. It'd take a while for things to get better.

**_++++++_**

          Spike pulled off his sunglasses as he walked into the large law firm office. "Mr. Spiegel, it's nice seeing you!" A bubbly girl who worked at the front desk piped. Spike smiled weakly and waved. He couldn't remember her name for the life of him.

          "You too!" he sighed as she offered him a newspaper. "I'm okay, I'm not staying long, I'll be taking some work home while I take a little vacation.

          She smiled. "You and Julia are moving early?" She turned her head to one side.

          Spike let his mouth part slightly. She looked like a dumb dog that didn't get what the hell you were saying to it after it had just gone to the bathroom all over the carpet in your living room. Spike frowned and shook his head. "No, just a little me time…" he sighed. "I guess you can spread the word." He walked over and leaned into the counter.

          She blushed and bowed her head. "Whatever you want Mr. Spiegel." Spike shut his eyes tighter to hold back his smirk. He knew she liked him to some extent.

          "You can call me Spike, if you want." She looked up and her whole face turned beat red. Spike sighed. "Anyway…Julia and I broke off our engagement. We suddenly noticed how different each of us was in the end." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

          "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you such personal questions to begin with and—" Spike put his finger to his lips and she stopped talking. "Sorry…" She sighed. "Well, I hope to see you back here soon then…Spike." She blushed again.

          Spike smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks a lot." He turned and started to walk away.

          "It's Kasadey!" She called as he stepped into the elevators. Spike's brown eyes widened and the doors slid shut. She simply smiled with a slight blush still on her cheeks.

          Spike sighed and pressed the button for the tenth floor and leaned into the back of the elevator. "What cave are you in?" He whispered shutting his eyes. The doors opened and a man walked in. Spike frowned and waited in silence for the elevator doors to open onto the tenth floor. He shut his eyes; he was almost disappointed that she didn't talk to him. Walking down the hall he turned towards the double doors and rang the bell.

          "Come in," a voice rang from the intercom. Spike opened the doors and the man at the desk frowned. "It's just you Spiegel, and here I thought you were my cheese stake." The man sighed and smiled warmly. "How are you doing? I heard about you and Julia through Vicious yesterday. Was the funeral nice for Annie?"

          Spike nodded. "Very nice…Yeah, about Julia and I…" Spike trailed off again. He found himself doing that more and more often. "Can I take some vacation time sir? I'll take work with me too—"

          "Yes, yes! No, don't take anything with you. If I were you the last thing I'd want to do is law firm work." The man leaned back in his chair. "Take a nice long vacation for a month or so and then come back. You're a hard worker Spiegel, I'd hate to loose you, so go have some fun, meet someone new, and then come on back. That sound okay with you?"

          Spike smiled weakly when he mentioned meeting someone new. "Yes, sir…Thank you."  Spike bowed his head forward and stood up. "I'm going to say hi to some people, is Vicious here yet?" The man's face paled a little.

          "Well, no. He took off the rest of the day to take Julia home." Spike blinked and nodded his head. "Have a nice vacation then Spike." He smiled.

          "Thanks a lot…" Spike tangled his fingers in his hair and walked out the doors as they opened and shut behind him. "Meet someone new." He sighed. "Faye, this is what you want? For me to find you? To find the cave?" he whispered as he stepped into the empty elevator.

          **"Spike,"** Spike shut his eyes as he felt the hair on the back of his neck prick up, and he shivered as the room grew cold. **"Find me…help me, please Spike, help me."** Spike smiled despite how scared he was. Was he really losing his mind?

          "I'll find you…Faye." He let out a breath of air as he swore he felt her icy cold hands brush over his lips. He shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. "God, what am I doing?" He wet his lips and opened his eyes, no one was there…

**Chapter 2 is finished! What will happen? Will Spike really try to save someone in his dreams? Is Faye really…real? If so, can he get someone to believe that he's not going insane? +_+ FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!! If anyone noticed, my chapters are a lot longer for this series than in my other fanfics. Don't know why, I think its cause they were originally for my Tenchi Fanfic too. *_***

**PS – Apologies for errors, I've only done a quick skim and added some description, anyone interested in helping out with editing the errors E-MAIL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream To See You**

**Chapter 3**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net – www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net 

**I've got a new site out and on the internet! It's in hopes to get my doujinshi scanlated into English for all you guys who liked the doujinshi on my site (listed above) I'm now trying to get ALL MY DOUJIN SCANLATED! My Bebop ones, my Fruits Basket ones, my Spirited Away one, and even some Saiyuki Doujinshi!!! I placed the link at the bottom of the page. Also, for those who wanted to know, more Bebop characters will be showing up now. ^_^ Jet, Ed, and Ein will make an appearance in the fic as well. ^_^ Also, hint** what does Doukutsu stand for? *.* It took a little research for it, but I figured it out ^_^ REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

**__**

**_ ++++++_**

          Spike held his breath as he stood in the hallway of his apartment. By his side sat two suitcases, and the red box with the dagger inside. He was still limping from the big gash in his leg; he refused to see the doctors about it. It wasn't that bad…he just needed to keep tending to his wound. He stared at his palms and the two cuts that were healing rather nicely. He stared at everything in front of him. "Leave it all behind…" he mumbled. He stepped forward and looked in the living room. His eyes fell upon the art easel and blank canvas along with his sketchbook on the coffee table. He sighed and grabbed them. Holding the canvas up with his teeth, he clenched onto the wood and growled as he tried to hold the easel somehow. He found hanging the easel around his neck and letting it dangle from his back was easiest, while sticking his sketchbook into his half empty suitcase…he then headed towards the kitchen after setting things down.

          This was when his eyes fell upon something he knew would irk Julia to death if he took it. A malicious, yet still mischievous grin crawled across his face. "You're coming with me my friend." He grabbed the grinning ladybug from the wall socket and tossed it into the suitcase and locked it. "Goodbye life." He muttered and left everything he'd built up over the past two years behind. He turned towards his door and locked it before heading down to his car.

          He dialed Julia's office number on his CP, yet still managed to hold the canvas in his mouth as he got to his car and placed everything into the trunk. "Yes, this is Spike…" he trailed off. "No, I just wanted to let her know I'm going away, and Julia can get her stuff out of the apartment now." He sighed. "Yeah thanks, bye." He hung up. Taking a deep breath he looked around at the city traffic and the handfuls of people bustling around shouting and laughing. "Goodbye city life." He looked down and hobbled into the drivers' seat and started the engine and rolled out into the mid-afternoon streets and headed out to his new place.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          "Hello Twin Peaks…" Spike muttered as he stared at his road map. Spike squinted his eyes as he tried to read the road signs, the rain teemed down in droves, and the night enveloped the world in a blanket of darkness. "Damn weather," he mumbled and turned right and headed up the mountainside towards his new house. He'd already picked up the keys from the realtor who was surprised to hear that he had broken off his engagement with Julia.

          He yawned and sipped from the soda he had grabbed at a local store down in the small town at the base of the mountain. He smiled feebly as he turned right into the driveway that was lined with two miles of pines and oaks. He dialed his phone. It was already nine thirty at night. "Hello?" The voice mumbled into the phone.

          Spike smiled. "Hey, yeah I made it." The reception on his CP wasn't too good, then again he was on top of a mountain. He parked his car and let the windshield wipers whip back and forth. Spike narrowed his eyes as an oak leaf got stuck under the left wiper, and persisted in staying there to irritate him. "No, it's raining here too. It wasn't the rain so much as it was trying to read the signs..." A loud crack of thunder rumbled through the sky, shaking the mountain. Spike shuddered as he saw a flash of lightning not far from his new house. "Yeah, actually it's really close to me, so I think I'm going to get going? Alright, I'll see you in two weeks then…yeah later Shin." Spike stared outside in complete silence at the place he had just moved into. Well, moved to…not into. He groaned rolling his head back. "What have I done?" He sighed.

          It was a one floor house that resembled something similar to a Shinto shrine. It had an angled, red terracotta roof, complete with mounds of green moss, and the occasional tree sapling sprouting on top. The house itself was made of cherry wood with a resting room with two paper sliding doors to your left. One door was torn, and falling in allowing water to leak inside. A porch ran around the outside, the back hand an extension that was surrounded by a rock garden with a broken water fountain. It of course was broken, and leaked out of a Japanese style lantern that was also made of rock. Following that was a tea room surrounded by bamboo that ran all along the back of the property. A beautiful fixer upper the realtor had said. "Bullshit…" Spike growled. "The place is shot to hell," he smirked. "The again, so is my life, so at least we'll be getting along, right?" The low rumble of thunder was his only reply.

          Spike started his car again, and pulled up to the porch so he wouldn't have to get as wet when running back and forth in the rain. Holding his breath for a second, he opened his car door and ran out. Spike grabbed his two suitcases and left behind the art easel, canvas, and red box in the car. A bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree and Spike flinched as he heard the loud crack and the roar of thunder followed by the swoosh of the fallen tree that had just lost its battle with the war of nature. **"Spike,"** Spike threw his belongings inside the house and shouted out throwing his arms in the air.

          "Don't you dare Faye!" Spike hissed. "Not now, I don't want to talk to you, so just leave me alone!" Spike shouted outside towards the rain as he clenched his fists and stomped forward, slamming the door shut. "Leave me be…" His shut his eyes and took a slow deep breath letting go of his tension. There was another flash of light and Spike razed his hands to his face and fell back landing onto the wooden floor. His two-toned brown eyes opened and he looked up hatefully at the little droplets of water that painfully dripped onto his forehead. It was a cruel Chinese water torture and the icing on his cake. His clothes were soaked, and he had only been outside for at most two minutes as he had gathered his belongings. "Do you hate me? Is that it Faye? You don't really want me to help you, do you?" He cried out tearing at the roots of his hair. "Just stop! I don't want to be your savior…I want to sleep in peace, I want to—" Spike covered his mouth and didn't let the words leave his mind.

          He never in his twenty-seven years of life had ever considered suicide until that very moment. He reached over and grabbed his suitcase. The navy one with the pink ribbon… It was Julia's suitcase that he taken with him. He didn't care if she missed it; he needed to use something to carry his things in. Spike grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and took one out and held the small pink pill in the palm of his hand. "Smaller than a fingernail but strong enough to keep you out of my dreams Faye." he smiled. "Salvation has arrived, and it's called…" He trailed off, it was too dark to read the label, and the name was too long to pronounce to begin with. "Goodbye Faye," He sighed, and popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed shaking his head as it slowly slipped down his throat.

          **"Spike, don't…"** She whispered as the wind leaked through the cracks, and small gaps in the house, making a low moaning noise. Spike covered his ears and shook his head.

          "Shut up!" He screamed. "I said leave me be, if you're going to die, die! Be at peace!" He stood up and screamed looking around him. He couldn't see her but could feel her presence everywhere. He bowed his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Don't Faye, just go." He mumbled, his voice low, as he stumbled into the wall next to him. He staggered into the living room, and fell onto a beaten up, moldy couch with a sheet layered in dust that lay on top of it. "…but don't leave me…alone." He his left arm fell to his side and swept against the floor while his eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in what seemed like forever. He sighed. He could still feel her presence.

          **"Spike,"** The voice whispered, and cried quietly before fading away.

****

**_++++++_**

         Birds chirped and sang their little tunes as the rain dripped off the leaves of the trees to the ground, splashing into the several large puddles in Spike's large driveway. Spike's eyes closed tightly before he yawned and stretched into the air. He listened and gaped in amazement, he didn't hear a single car passing by. Instead he heard birds that were singing. Most of all, he was shocked that Faye hadn't haunted his dreams. Something tasted bad in his mouth, he didn't know if it was from the couch or the wrenching feeling that was aching through his body. He looked out the window and shook his head as the sun beamed into his eyes. His stomach growled and he suddenly remembered he had forgotten to buy any food. Yawning, Spike stood up and walked out and cracked his neck, and back.

          "Hey there mister!" a voice called. Spike blinked at the unfamiliar sound of civilization. He stared towards the line of trees by his driveway to see a thin, tall young girl waving and bouncing about. "Who are you?" She piped.

          Spike forwarded his eyebrows and waved back lightly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Spike called back.

          "Edward here! Everyone just calls me Ed!" She laughed jogging closer. "What's your name mister?" She called back, still keeping her distance.

          Spike leaned into the beam holding up part of the porch. "Spike." He called back. "Spike, just call me Spike…do you live around here Ed?" Spike frowned it was an odd name for a girl. Her eyes were golden, and her hair was a red-orange color, short, and curly too, much like his.

          She nodded. "Uncle and Ed live down about a mile!" She laughed and waved some more jogging a little closer. "Did ya just move here?"

          Spike eyed the girl again, she seemed a little odd. She was dressed in a pair of tattered, black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her bubbly laugh was pestering, and annoying, but he didn't let it show. "Yeah…how old are you, should you really be walking around by yourself, what if someone hurt you, or took you away—"

          "Who's here to do that? Unless you're a kidnapper mister." she narrowed her eyes and Spike arched an eyebrow up at her and in spite smiled at the kid. She was right, even if she was little; her greatest danger was the wildlife, and the risk of getting lost on the mountain.

          "I said call me Spike," he mumbled and walked towards his car, grabbing his canvas, and easel.

          She pouted and skipped towards the broken door. "Ed used to play in this house, did you just move here?" She asked him again. Spike glanced over and nodded. So much for locked doors, nothing kept the wildlife out... "Can I still play in it? Until you get it cleaned up Spike-person?" She shouted, as she ran towards the kitchen, skipping over the hole in the floor and sliding on the wet, tile surface from another leak in the ceiling.

          "Spike-person?" he mumbled. "Well, I don't know…shouldn't you ask your uncle?" Spike sighed. "What if I am a kidnaper?"

          She shook her head. "If you were, you wouldn't have just said that." She winked and grabbed the old teacups and tried to run the water.

          Spike groaned again and trudged forward. "There isn't any water either?" Now it was Spike's turn to pout.

          Ed patted his head. "Spike-person has bad luck by the looks of it…and messy hair too." She smiled and ran outside to the tearoom. "Thanks Spike-person for letting me play here!" She laughed and waved as she opened the sliding doors and walked inside the tearoom. Spike still felt groggy from the sleeping pill he had taken, and had a knot in his lower back and shoulders from sleeping on the couch all night. He walked around the house weakly. The kitchen was fine, except for the lack of running water, and the broken window above the sink. The floor was tiled, and counters were a scratched wood with a protective seal.

          To the right of him was the pantry, and the two bedrooms, both had bathrooms, the one on the right had the master bath, and was going to be his room. Spike walked in and sighed. No bed, no bed frame, the walls were filthy, just like the rest of the house. "I'm going to be spending the rest of my life cleaning this place…" Spike mumbled.

          "Spike-person, have you been out in the tearoom yet?!" Ed shouted. Spike jumped in surprise. He looked down at her and suddenly had an idea pop into the back of his mind.

          "Yes, I was here once before, when Julia and I…" He frowned. "When I bought this place." he corrected. "Hey, do you want a job? I'll pay you to help me clean up the place; afterwards you can use the tearoom all you want." Spike smiled as Ed thought over his offer.

          "How much?" Spike smirked. She wasn't stupid, he'd give her that much.

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. How much should I pay you? Are you even fourteen?" Spike took a seat in the old kitchen chair and surprisingly, it didn't fall to shambles on him.

          Ed smiled coyly. "Well, Ed's friend gets paid eight bucks an hour just to baby-sit, and since I'll be doing a lot more work…" She trialed off as Spike got the idea.

          "You're not cheap in other words…" Spike looked around; the place really was a disaster. "How's ten bucks an hour sound?"

          Ed grinned and clapped her hands together. "Thanks Spike-person!" She laughed. "I'm going to go tell uncle, and tell him to come by and say hi to you, okay?"

          Spike ran his fingers through his matted hair, and nodded. "Sure, do what you want. I'm going to go out soon to have some people come and check out my water and electricity." Spike stood and flicked the three light switches, nothing worked in this house except for the phones. He walked over to the small phone on the kitchen counter, and smiled as he heard the dial tone.

          Ed nodded. "How's late this afternoon sound?" Spike nodded. "Okay, we'll stop by then! See you later Spike-person!" She ran out of the house through the resting room's broken door, and down the driveway laughing and clasping her hands together.

          "I think I've just been had by a little kid." Spike sighed and bowed his head. Spike walked back out to the car and grabbed his other belongings and dragged them back into the house where they wouldn't get ruined. Next he fixed his hair up a bit and locked the door and headed down the mountain towards the little town known as Doukutsu, whatever that stood for.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike parked in the town's parking lot. He sighed when he looked down both sides of the street. The town was only about two miles long, nothing compared to the city. He grimaced as a kid sped by him on his bike and laughed. His first stop was to the Electric and Water Company.

          After sending the men up to his house he headed towards the food store. The people from the Electric and Water Companies, both said that they knew his family and said that they'd have the work done by the time he got back. Spike looked at his watch it was already getting late. The workers laughed at him at first when he said who he was, until he showed them his drivers' license. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Pale faced, lips parted, and stared in utter shock as they gazed down at his identification.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike sighed and stared at the corner store. "Baker's Grocery…" Spike mumbled, reading the name out loud.

          "Here on vacation?" A man startled Spike and he turned looking behind him. "I'd recognize your face if you've been around here before, you're new blood in his town." The man was older, maybe around his mid sixties, gray hair, and faded green eyes. He patted Spike on the shoulder and walked towards the store. "Well, are you coming in, or not?"

          Spike nodded and stepped forward. "I just bought the house at the top of the mountain. I'm Spike Spiegel…" The man straightened and turned back.

          He narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Spike. "You're a Spiegel?" The man said it like his family was a disease. "Well, welcome to Doukutsu then." Spike nodded and grabbed a basket. The man smirked. "Don't know a thing, do you…?" He sighed and shook his head.

          Spike stopped and looked back at the old guy. "What are you talking about? Is there something wrong with my house? Tell me…"

          The man's green eyes narrowed. "Ask around, you still need to find out what Doukutsu means, before you go digging up the past Mr. Spiegel. I'd take a shopping cart; the people are working on fixing up your house, am I right?"

          Spike bowed his head and suddenly felt like he was being singled out. First the people who were working on his house and now this old guy, what was going on? He really wished he could have talked to Annie more. Spike frowned and placed his basket back and grabbed a shopping cart, and warily walked the aisles for his needed necessities. He stopped when he reached the aisle stocked with alcohol. He arched an eyebrow and then remembered that this prefecture of Mars allowed alcohol to be sold in general stores. He looked at the rows and grabbed two kinds of draft beers and a bottle of champagne just incase. He already had several things that filled the cart all the way. The old guy was right, picking a cart over a basket that is…

          Another hour had passed by since he had entered the little store. It wasn't actually all that little, once you walked inside you found out that yes, it was indeed narrow, but went back a ways. Spike pushed his cart to the counter and the man eyed him. "Do you take credit cards here, or are you too close nit to accept any money at all?" Spike mocked, as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

          The man simply smiled and shook his head weakly. He took the card from Spike's fingertips as he rang up the bill. "Have a nice time here Mr. Spiegel." He stared blankly at Spike as he handed him back the credit card and let Spike bag his own items.

          Spike rolled his eyes. "Like that could ever happen…" Spike trailed off as he finished placing his food and various trinkets into paper bags. Spike pushed the cart with his belongings out to his car and left the cart in the middle of the parking spot, just to be spiteful. The old man chuckled as he watched him.

          "You're a Spiegel alright." He nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. His eye closed and he sighed. "Lifetimes of our families waiting and he finally shows up." He yawned and looked at the clock. "Time for a nap." He nodded his head and shut his eyes, sinking into his chair.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike narrowed his eyes and cranked up the radio as he drove around the sharp bend and mountain's edge. He switched gears and sped up a little more, letting himself get up to sixty-five. Coming up to his turn faster than he thought Spike cursed and slammed his foot on his brake, leaving black skid marks in the road. He looked towards his drive and then remembered Ed's words. He slowly drove up to his house and frowned when he came over the steep hill and saw a series of trucks and a large dumpster parked by the front of his house. Ed bounced up behind him from out of nowhere. "Spi-Spi," she laughed pressing her face into the glass and tapping her hands, leaving fingerprints all over the outside.

          Spike sighed. It was bad enough that she'd called him Spike-person, but now to call him Spi-Spi? Spike frowned and started to unroll the window. She grimaced as the glass pulled at her skin a little and then she pulled back. "You're here again Ed?" Spike sighed. "Is your uncle here too?" Ed grinned nodding her head, she pointed past Spike to his left.

          Spike pouted in question and turned only to widen his eyes when he met face to face with a grinning man. He was older, or at least looked it, and his hair was black and balding. "Hello!" he called through the closed window as Spike rolled it down. "Ed seems to have made a new friend. Is it true you're going to have her help you clean up the place?"

          Spike nodded reaching his hand out to her uncle's hand. "I'm Spike, yeah she dropped by in the morning and I told her could still play around the house as long as she was helping me clean up in the beginning." Spike glanced over at Ed who laughed and ran towards the other trucks.

          Jet sighed shaking his head. "Always going from person to person without a care," he mumbled.

          Spike frowned. "Aren't you worried someone would try to take her, or hurt her?" Spike put his car into park and turned off the engine after he pulled up a little more, and turned off his car. He stepped out and opened his truck. Jet walked back and grabbed a bag shrugging his shoulders.

          "No one to worry about, except for you that is…" He trailed off eyeing Spike. Spike's eyes widened a little and Jet laughed. "The last time I saw you Spike, you were two years old and your dad was pushing you down the drive in a stroller having a panic attack because you wouldn't stop crying." Jet sighed shaking his head. "I'm guessing you don't remember that do you?"

          Spike looked over at Jet startled by his words. "No, I don't remember ever being here before when I was little." Spike murmured and grabbed two bags in his arms and stumbled towards his house. "You knew my father?"

          Jet blinked. "He's never told you about me?" Jet sighed. "That disappoints me, do you know his number, I would like to call him some…" Jet trailed off when Spike bowed his head and shook it from side to side.

          "I'm sorry, no one told you?" Jet frowned. "My father died when I was ten years old." Jet gritted his teeth and shook his head.

          "God, I'm sorry kid—"

          Spike shook his head. "It's fine. You didn't know, and I'm sure you weren't expecting him to be dead, so just don't think anything of it." Spike sighed. "He was a in a car crash. I was at home, talking to him and telling him to hurry home so he could see the good grade I got on my math test. We'd spent the whole night studying and it was my first one-hundred percent." Spike sighed shaking his head. "It wasn't his fault, a truck ran the red light and crashed into him, he was killed instantly they said." Spike walked around the trucks and looked around, wondering where everyone was. "Don't worry about it; I was living with my aunt for the rest of the time."

          Jet nodded, feeling guilty for saying anything. "So what are you doing for a living?" Spike held the door for Jet as he heard a series of voices laughing, hammers, saws, and several other unknown tools in use.

          "I'm a lawyer, I work in the city." Spike smirked as Jet nodded his head, impressed. "I just broke off my engagement with my fiancée and my Aunt just passed away too, so I kind of had to get away from the stress." The voices in the other rooms fell silent as Spike walked into the kitchen. His kitchen was nearly spotless. He set down his bags and stood up; he stiffened as the one man dropped his hammer.

          A man coughed. "You're home sooner than we thought. We thought it'd be nice to clean some for you, hope you don't mind—"

          "What do you want with me?" Spike mumbled. "What's with this town? Why is my family so important to it? Why am I so important to this town? I know it's not some damn small town hospitality, so some give me an honest answer!" Everyone stared at him. Jet bowed his head and walked outside and onto the porch.

          The man with his hammer sighed and shook his head. "What can I tell you Mr. Spiegel? First off, we fixed your water…" He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet and Spike stared lifelessly as the water dispelled through the pipes and into his sink. "Your electricity is working too…" He pointed to the electrician who flicked on the lights to the kitchen. Spike turned and lifelessly stared at the electrician. "You see, we had left the place in more shambles than it was already in, and figured, since we'd already started cleaning, we might as well do the whole thing." He smirked.

          Spike eyed the grinning man with a death filled glare. He inched closer. Spike, who stood at six feet, three inches tall, toward over the man who must have only been five foot five… He was tempted to punch him square in the nose, and listen to the loud cry of the man as the cartilage snapped and he went crashing to the floor. Spike merely grinned at the thought. "I want you to leave." His voice was angry and deep.

          The man backed up and frowned. "Sir, we haven't finished—"

          "If you're not going to answer my questions, then leave!" Spike razed his voice and growled, pointing towards the front door. "All of you out, now! I don't care about the cost of anything; just send me a bill and go!" His eyes blazed as they all, complete with grinning faces gathered their belongings and left. Spike looked around, and despite his anger, he was happy to see at least one sanitary room. Jet waltzed back in and stared out the window as he saw Ed go bouncing into the tearoom. "They even fixed my damned broken window." He narrowed his eyes poking at the new piece of glass.

          He looked at Spike who just sighed and walked outside and grabbed some more grocery bags, after pulling his car up to the front door. "You've been dubbed the watcher of the village, so to speak, that's why they all act like you're high and mighty."

          Spike turned and looked at Jet uneasily. "Your family has taken charge and been like the ruler or mayor of this place for many generations. Your father would have no part it in, and left not soon after he'd moved here. He was a good man, and knew what he wanted, and what he wanted for his son. He's in a better place now, I'm sure of that."

          Spike nodded, and stared at the old refrigerator that seemed to also be working. He opened the door and was ready to wriggle up his nose but sighed when he saw that the men had also cleaned out it as well. He began to stick the food in its needed places. He'd bought paper plates and plastic silverware, thinking that they would do for the time being. "You and Ed want to stay and eat here? I'll cook something up if you'd like…" he trailed off as Jet grabbed the milk and put it away in the fridge.

          He blinked. "I've already got dinner cooking actually, but you're welcome to come to my place."

          Spike shook his head. "Maybe next time, I'm just going to eat some soup and get some sleep…" Jet smirked and nodded his head.

          "Just like your father…" he sighed. "I'm going to go check on Ed, and then I think I'll get going.

          Spike sighed, trying to forget the words everyone was telling him. "That's fine. Tell Ed she can drop by around one tomorrow, okay?" Jet nodded and extended his hand and shook Spike's. Spike smiled and accepted the gesture.

          Jet shouted to Ed from the open sliding door and she bounced out of the tearoom and around the front of the house. "I'll have her here by one." He nodded. Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He yawned and stared at the clock. It wasn't too late, not very late at all actually, but he was tired, and figured after he ate, he'd get some sleep. He pulled out an air mattress that he had bought at the camping and hiking store not far form the electricians, and began to set it up while his soup began to cook on the burner on the stove.

          He smiled as he pulled in the air pump and turned it on. It was noisy, but it did its job and started inflating the mattress. He yawned again and the sleeping pills dawned on his mind. After a minute he turned off the pump and began to close the valve and pressed his hand into the navy-blue velvet fabric that lay on top. He shivered as a chill washed over him and he shut the door thinking it was from the open sliding doors in the kitchen. **"Spike," **His brown eyes grew in shock as a pasty white hand landed on top of the mattress and a low hissed cry echoed in the room. His heart jumped into his throat and he cried out in surprise leaping back and cracking his head against the wall. He shook as his eyes opened and saw two arms that clawed at the fabric of the mattress and dragged along with them, a body. His terrified gaze slowly looked up until he locked eyes with a pained pair of emerald green ones.

          Her hair and body were soaked, as if she had been swimming in water. Her violet locks dripped onto the mattress. It was like she was real. This was the first time he had seen her so vividly. His hands shook, and he dug his nails in the sheet he was lying on top of. His lips trembled as she reeled back and cried out, but no noise left her pale lips. She cried as the tears from her eyes spilled off her cheeks and onto the wooden floor as she inched closer. Spike's heart was racing; he didn't know whether to run, or to stay. "Are you trying to kill me? Make me go insane? What do you want Faye?" He looked into her eyes begging for an answer of any kind.

          Faye was inches away from him. She was dressed in a long white, silk gown, not much different from the one Julia wore from time to time. She shivered, as if she herself was cold. She reached her hand out of touched his face. He shut his eyes and let out a hushed breath as the hairs on his arms stood up again. He let his eyes drifted open, and she was gone. He slid down the wall and onto his back and shuddered. **"You Spike,"** she uttered, low and painfully. 

          Spike covered his mouth and jumped again as he heard the sizzling of a pot that was boiling over. "Damn it!" He cursed and got up running into the kitchen as he tried to salvage his soup. His hands were shaking still and he nearly dropped the pot as he placed it on the back burner and turned off the stove. He fell to his knees and covered the right side of his face with his hand. He could feel the wetness of her hands, the black water of the cave, and the coolness of the air. "Oh, God," he whispered and shut his eyes as he fell onto his back again and shut his eyes. "Faye, what are you doing to me?" he crossed his arms and covered his face with his hands feeling hot tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He cried out in pain, much like Faye had. He shuddered and rolled onto his left side and pulled his knees towards his chest. He covered the right side of his face as if he had been struck and had been left with a bruise. He shook again as the tears rolled over his nose and onto the tile floor. "Why'd you go?" he sighed and let his eyes drift shut. 

**+_+ THE END! +.+ Not, really. Not even close! ^_^' The end of this chapter that is! I must thank my lovely beta reader B! (only saying this incase of personal reasons, I don't want to make you upset!) THANK YOU!! Also to those who e-mailed me, I'm going to be sticking with her until she gets sick of me ^_~ Sorry! -_-' heh ::death glares:: I know how you all love editing my errors and stuff…but, come one now. +_+ LoL, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY-REALLY want to know what you think of this chapter! ^_^**

**-Rachel***

**PS – I need a Japanese translator interested in joining my scanlation group! You'd be helping me edit doujinshi of the non-hentai genre from series such as:**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Spirited Away**

**Fruits Basket**

**Saiyuki**

**And soon even more. I'll need more than one, since I've got a large chunk of Bebop ones. My new one is REALLY cute, it's all s/f and it's one big story, not a bunch of mini stories! You'll find it on my doujinshi site along with a sample scan. For those who really want to see the whole thing raw, when I get it scanned and have a translator, I'll send it to my host and send you the ftp link so you can download it in a .zip file! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 4**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Things start to slowly come into focus. What is the truth behind Faye? Is she real? Are their others involved? Will anyone believe Spike if they told them about seeing Faye? Will he find out the dark secrets that lie in the town of ****Doukutsu****? NOTE* no one say what the towns name is in a review. I don't need you ruining it for others! Just e-mail me if you really want it ruined, or if you think you're right and just want to me to say yes or no. ^_^ Things are really going to start messing with your mind…or should I say Faye will mess with Spike's mind, which will in turn mess with you? +_+ See what I mean?  ::cackles:: Oh the wondrous things running through my head. (This is what happens when you're an only child…::sighs:: +_+) ::dances to Pierrot's loud j-rock::**

**Thanks to my beta reader again too! ^_^ Thanks B!! ::huggles::**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

****

**_++++++_**

          His heart was pounding and ached as he opened his eyes. Spike moaned and tried to move his left arm but it had fallen asleep. He grimaced as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck and moved his sleeping arm to his lap. He ran his hand over his face, keeping his eyes shut and his jaw clenched tightly as he pushing back his memories from last night.

          He reached up, and touched his right cheek and remembered what had happened the following evening. "Shit," he cursed as he stood up and leaned into the counter. He hadn't eaten anything for about a day and a half. His stomach growled and he frowned. Taking wary steps Spike stumbled restlessly towards his bedroom. He paused and looked towards the blank art canvas, still lying in the hall. Faye's pale face flashed in his mind and he shuddered. She was frightening…like out of a horror movie, but too real, too sad; she looked like she was in such pain.

          "Those tears…" he leaned into the bedroom door and rolled his head back. He nibbled at his bottom lip and flinched when he tore at the skin and it began to bleed. His hand went to his mouth and when he pulled back frowned at the light stain of blood. He quickly wiped it on his pants leg. "First you get me in my dreams, now you're getting me out of my dreams…kill me now." He mumbled without looking grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He whipped backwards and stumbled into the room. Spike stalled and remembered her slowly crawling across the mattress and reaching out for him. Crying, tears spilling off her cheeks in two steady streams; she shook, and cried out without any words being heard.

          When she'd touched him though, that was the worst. The pain, anger, and fear, the sadness that consumed his body all at once was enough to make anyone go insane. He heard cries of pain, screams of help, the pounding of hands against some kind of muffled surface. His hands were shaking. His face was drained; his eyes had bags under them. "Where is the cave?" Spike questioned allowed. He narrowed his eyes. "Faye, don't you dare come out and scare the hell out of me again! I don't want an answer!" He hissed shouting up towards the ceiling. "I don't want an answer," he nodded his head, "Yet." He smiled despite his seriousness; it was sadly amusing, talking to a figment of his imagination. She was a simple fabrication of the mind, not real, right? Spike shook his head, she was more than that, and he knew could no longer deny that.

          He quickly walked past where Faye had appeared and waltzed into the bathroom. He looked around and wrinkled his nose together. Mold was growing of the walls and ceiling surrounding the shower and large bathtub, while everything else was covered in a heavy layer of grime and filth. Spike rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at his watch it was still early. He could wait before he started cleaning. Spike nodded reassuring himself. He smirked; he could always just have Ed do it.

          Spike walked out and looked at the clock on the oven. He figured Vicious was up by now; he would always be up around six in the morning, if not earlier. He walked over to the counter and rid his mind of the images of Faye's tear-streaked face. He shook his head violently, shivering as another chill swept by him. Spike picked up his phone and dialed his best friend's number, and let it ring several times. "Hello, Vicious's apartment…" The sound of a woman's voice startled him. He was even more bothered by the tone of voice; he _knew_ that girl's voice.

          Spike wet, his still bleeding lower lip, and blinked. "Julia?" His mouth hung open as he waited for a reply. Spike leaned into the back of the counter sighing. The woman who stole Julia's beautiful voice, hastily handed the phone over to Vicious who was scolding her for answering.

          Spike covered his mouth and shut his eyes shaking his head. "Spike, Spike is that you?" He didn't answer. "Damn it, he hung up…"

          Spike shook his head. "I'm here." He mumbled. He stared at the floor and slid down the counter and lower cabinet to the floor. No one had stolen Julia's voice, it was her. Spike's body began to shake as he heard her mumbled words. "I called to tell you I moved into the house…I guess you're busy though, I'll go—"

          "Wait!" Vicious cut him off. "We didn't mean for this to happen…it just did—"

          Spike laughed, and Vicious fell silent. "It doesn't really matter though, remember, I'm not marrying her, so I don't really care." Spike smiled and hug up the phone. He clenched his teeth his jaw bone flexed, and his fingers clutched onto the yellow, handheld telephone. "Damn it!" He cried out and chucked the little yellow phone into the wall across from him. It smacked into the pale yellow wallpaper doted with Black Eyed Susan's. He drew his knees to his chest and lowered his head. The phone broke open, and the batteries came flying back and bounced into the dishwasher next to him. "I called you my best friend, and you go and sleep with her." Spike dug his fingers into his shoulders. "Did you even love me?" He questioned Julia.

          "Who, Ed?" a voice giggled. Spike relaxed and slowly looked up to see a familiar bubbly face staring down at him. "Spi-Spi, you look upset." She arched an eyebrow at him.

          Spike wet his lips and suppressed his anger. "What are you doing here?" Spike muttered. "I said one o'clock, not," he looked at the stove, "Not seven." Spike rubbed his eyes feeling a small, but acute pain that was beginning to press at his temples.

          "Ed didn't feel like waiting." She mused twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers as she chewed on her gum. "Can Ed get more money if she works all day, Spi-Spi?" Her eyes sparkled.

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you're cleaning the bathrooms, I'm fine." He grinned, trying not to let his problems show through to the little girl.

          She sniffed into the air. Her face scribbled up like a prune as she leaned towards Spike and sniffed again. Ed backed away, with a look of disgust. "Even Ed showers in the mornings! Spi-Spi is a stinky person." Spike rolled his eyes and took two Aspirin after standing up.

          He rubbed the back of his neck again. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, go right ahead Edward." Spike plastered a peachy grin onto his paling face. "I would have taken one if my bathrooms were clean, sadly the Electricians, and Water Company didn't think as far as that. Guess people around here really are hisks."

          Ed scowled. "Spi-Spi is an angry person in the morning too!" She pouted, stomping her right foot. Spike really wanted to know what this kid's problem was. He'd have Shin give her a psych analysis when he arrived.

          Spike ran his tongue over the front of his upper teeth in frustration. "Little girl…please, for the love of god, if you're going to work, then get started and leave me alone!" Spike shouted throwing his arms into the air, his eyes wide. "I've got a headache, I'm seeing things, hearing things, you're annoying, and if I had my damned shower working, I wouldn't smell!"

          Ed blinked and backed away a little more. She frowned and turned towards his room and started to walk in. "If Spi-Spi were nice Ed would have told you about the hot spring, but now Ed isn't going to!" She turned back and narrowed her beady little eyes, and stuck out her tongue. She slammed the door behind her. He felt like a father yelling at his daughter.

          Spike looked outside. The retaliator had never said a word about a hot spring. "Ed, I'll pay you eleven bucks if you tell me where the spring is, is it safe? Do you and your uncle use it?" Ed opened the door with that familiar sparkle in her eyes.

          Ed nodded. "All the time, it's along the path right past the bamboo, go behind the tea house. Ed will take you there if you really want to go." Spike shook his head and looked towards the woods.

          "You get cleaning, and I'll go check out the spring myself." Spike yawned and walked towards his suitcase and pulled out a towel and washcloth along with his bathing suit.

          Ed grimaced and nodded her head reluctantly. "Spi-Spi, be careful, or you'll make the pretty girl upset…" She skipped off into his bedroom. Spike stiffened and turned back, his eyes stared on in shock. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the room, grabbing Ed by her shoulders and shoving her into the wall opposite him.

          "What did you say?" Spike shouted, his eyes wide, desperate for some kind of an answer to the dreams he was having.

          She blinked. "The girl with the purple hair, she likes to visit me and we talk together whenever I go to the spring." She squirmed against his grip. "She's not a bad person, she won't take Ed away, please, just don't tell uncle Jet about her, Spi-Spi!" Spike let go when he saw tears forming in Ed's eyes. "She would be sad if Ed told anyone where she was…"

          Spike looked down at her. "You told me, didn't you?" Spike stared at her in disbelief. "What's the girl's name? What color are her eyes? Does she live near the spring?" He needed to know if it was Faye, it he was dreaming or not…was she real, or was he really just losing his mind?

          Ed wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ed doesn't know what her name is, but her eyes are green. Ed doesn't know if she lives there either…Ed is sorry Spi-Spi, Ed will start cleaning right away." She skipped into the bathroom and yelped. "You're mean, it's really dirty!" She whined.

          Spike frowned. "I'm paying you, aren't I?" He covered his mouth in thought. It was bad enough he'd just found out that his best friend was sleeping with his ex-fiancée, but Spike wasn't the only one who could see Faye…if it truly was her, that is.

          Ed looked back at Spike. "Spi-Spi, don't hurt her, okay?"

          Spike looked back and with a weak smile on his ever paling face, nodded his head lamely. "I won't Ed." Spike slowly walked out of the room and stared out the window. He got changed in the spare room, and then walked to the slider that led out to the deck extension and the path to the tearoom, and spring.

        He took slow deep breaths with every step he took. He was shaking, was he going to find the cave? His thoughts were stirred as he reached the bamboo and saw a small gap. Sighing, he squeezed through the small gaps, needless to say Ed could get through without any problems at all, as for Spike though, he was much taller, and not quite a thin as the small girl.

          He stared into the woods his gaze following the thin trail, barely noticeable. It took him about ten minutes before he saw the steam rising from the water. He was cold, and sighed in relief. "Faye, I know this might be your spring, and that Ed is the only one who uses it other than you, but if you don't mind, after all the grief you're putting me through, I'm ignoring all words you say, and if you pop out, I won't pay attention!" His voice echoed. He was acting like a two year old.

          He walked to the water's edge and set down his towel and stuck his foot in. He smiled it was just perfect. "I'll have to thank Edward for telling me about this place." He sighed as his feet ran along some slick rocks. He carefully stepped in and sat down on a rock that allowed the water to go up to his neck. He sighed, content with the warmth that had enveloped him.

          He heard the snap of a twig and his eyes opened. "Faye, I said—"

          "I'm not Faye…" The deep, older voice mumbled. Spike looked up to see Jet staring down at him from the top of the rocks. "She your girlfriend?" he mumbled.

          Spike blinked. He smirked. "You can think of it that way, if you want to…she's more along the lines of a parasite that is slowly sucking the life out of me." He sank into the water before sitting up. "I have Ed cleaning the house if you're wondering where she's at."

          Jet nodded. "She wanted to get started early." Jet walked down and stood at the water's edge.

          Spike nodded. "I noticed." He shook his head and stuck his head underwater, before coming back up.

          Jet looked at Spike. "What happened?" Spike looked at him. "You look like shit, that's why I'm asking."

          Spike smirked. "My best friend is sleeping with my fiancée, or should I say ex-fiancée…is that a good enough reason to look like shit?" Jet arched an eyebrow and then nodded his head.

          "Sounds like a good reason to me." Jet sat down on a rock. Spike eyed him. "Well, I think I'm going to get going—"

          "Do you know about a girl who comes here?" Spike whispered, his head bowed, he looked down at the water, feeling the warm steam rise against his face. His fingers griped onto the rock he was sitting on.

          Jet stared at him. "Ed told you about her imaginary friend, didn't she? No, there is no girl who comes here to my knowledge, then again, there are some other homes scattered about around here, so who knows." Jet stood up and walked towards the path, I'm going to check on Ed and then head back to my place. Have her home by six at the latest please." Spike nodded.

          Spike stared past where Jet had just left. The line of bamboo swayed in the wind. He eyed the rocks surrounding him. The steam hazed his vision. He shut his eyes and rolled his head back sighing. "Faye," he whispered. "Faye, are you here? Or am I really starting to imagine things? Is it true Ed can see you too?" He wet his lips and dunked his head under the water.  
  


The cool wind blew past and he felt a chill as he came back up and exhaled before taking another breath of air. He reached over and grabbed his shampoo bottle. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to use this water though. It looked like a small stream was feeding water to it, but he still didn't know if he wanted to risk dirtying it with shampoo and soap.  
  


  
His mind then ran across the images of the filth-covered bathroom and gave up all doubt and washed his hair. Fifteen minutes later he tried to execute a plan. He needed to get back to his house as quickly as possible, without freezing his ass off. He rippled his lips together in thought. "Towel and run..." he trailed off and did just as he said. He grabbed his towel and in lightning speed wrapped it around his waist and ran towards his house. His house. He grunted at the thought, staring at the lines of tree saplings that grew from the roof. While Ed was cleaning, he planed to go to the lake. It was a one mile walk to the right of his house if you facing the front. He'd take his sketchbook and try and get some real, rest and relaxation.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike shivered, zipping up his coat. Winter was setting in fast, and Ed was talking about snow when he came back inside the house. Apparently Jet had told her the _happy_ news. Spike never liked the snow when he lived in the city, that is. It caused traffic and lots of unhappy people, unhappy people, sent him into a fowl mood, which made him, snap at even the loveliest of peoples. He used to like it, like any kid he prayed for the next ice age that would keep him out of school for more than just one day. Snow meant he could go sledding, and could build snow forts. Lin and himself would have the left side of the driveway, while Shin had the right, and would try and fend off the bombardment of flying snow that flew towards his head whenever the blue pom-pom on the top of his hat peaked over his sled.

          Spike smiled, and let out a quiet chuckle of laughter. He had hit Shin square in the face and he'd run screaming to Annie who came out in her pale pink coat, and death  glare eyed at him as Shin cried pointing to the culprit of the crime. "Brat," he mumbled the insult he muttered to Shin when he had been grounded and wasn't allowed to eat Annie's apple pie.

          Spike sat down on a dry patch of moss and leaned against the back of a tall pine and sighed letting his eyes rest for a minute. He took in a deep breath of air and the smell of the pine tree rushed through him, and he heard the cry of birds as they skimmed the water eating the bugs that danced low on the surface. If Spike were in the city he would have taken a morning breath filled with the disgusting fumes of a car, and heard the cries of a woman as a man ran off with her purse. "Hellish paradise…" He trailed off and flipped to a clean page of his sketchbook.

          He stopped and flipped back to the picture of Faye. It was her; he knew for sure that he indeed had drawn a picture of her. Spike pierced his lips together. She was smiling in the picture though. She was never smiling when he saw her, she was sad. Her voice when he heard her was sad. Her cries, they were cries of pain, and agony. She was suffering, and she wanted his help.

          Turning back to a clean page he closed his eyes and pictured those tear filled emerald ones. He stared down at the paper and began drawing Faye again. She was curled up, and lying on a dark, marble like floor, the room she was in was dark, she was alone. Her right hand covered her face, and tears rolled over her nose and onto the floor. Her mouth was open and she was screaming out. "Help me." He whispered. Spike closed his sketch book after an hour had passed. He didn't want to look at the picture again; he didn't dare look at it. Standing up he let the wind blow his hair back and he stared across the water. He remembered what the realtor had said about how the lake froze in the winter. "Like hell." He cursed. "There is no way they'd get me to step a foot on it." He shivered at the thought of falling through the ice and never being able to get out.

**_++++++_**

          It was late, Ed had gone home, tired, but happy to see the money Spike handed her for the work that she had done. He relaxed and looked around, he hadn't seen Faye at all, and was happy, but also a little sad, he was starting to enjoy this little mystery of his. He was starting to question her words over and over again in his mind. He wanted her help, she was in pain, and if he was if she really was in a cave, she was alone, and in pain. What cave though, and where? Where is the cave, or was she talking about something similar to a cave? Spike covered his mouth in thought. He could think of a few names off hand, but all were either tourist attractions, or too small to hold a girl, inside, let along an underground river.

          He walked into the living room and stared at the old television. He hit the power switch and was amazed to see that it worked. He could only get local channels though. "Static piece of junk." He muttered. He could barely hear the news. Fed up with it he turned if off and stared at his canvas. He had drawn the picture of Faye curled up and crying. He'd used a small set of oil paints he'd stashed in a plastic bag and managed to get it to turn out very nicely. He sighed and turned away.

          He smirked. "Just leave me alone tonight, okay?" he sighed. "Maybe we'll talk tomorrow." He stated as a fact. He decided against the sleeping pills and fell atop of his mattress and groaned. He berried himself under the covers and shut his eyes. "Goodnight Faye," he didn't dare open his eyes as he felt her presence surround him.

          She stood at the side of his bed and looked down at him. Her eyes smiled and she knelt down running her fingers through his hair. Her head ran right through him. She shut her eyes tightly and cried, before fading away.

**_++++++_**

**          A small voice cried. The girl turned back and smiled, her eyes were filled with tears. She ran her hand through his hair; her hand went right through him.**

**          "No, leave my son alone!" A voice bellowed. The girl turned as the door swung open. The man was tall with thick brown hair. His eyes were green. "Faye, leave my son alone!" She cried falling to her knees.**

**          "Help me, why won't you help me?" She wept. "It hurts…" She held her head in her hands before she looked over at a small boy who lay in a crib. His hair was green, and his eyes were wide. "Will you really not help me after all Jack?"**

**          The man stared at her with darkened eyes. "I said leave my son alone. No Faye, I won't help you." She nodded her head. "Go, now. I never want to see you again, do you hear me?"**

**          She walked towards him, and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "You weren't the one whose help I needed." She sighed and looked towards the boy in the crib.**

**          "Spike will have no part in this. I'll make sure of that." He growled.**

**          A cry rang out from the Spike as he kicked his blanket off. Faye walked over and smiled down at him. "It's okay, don't cry Spike." She covered her mouth as he smiled up at her and reached her arms out. "Goodbye," she sighed.**

**          "Come back," the voice gargled. She bit her lip and looked over at Jack. "If it's what you wish, I'll leave." She walked forward and straight through Jack. He took a sharp inhale of breath and turned looking back towards the kitchen, she wasn't there. He walked towards the sliding door and looked out towards the Tearoom.**

**          Spike cried out again. Jack turned and looked into the spare room. He sighed and picked Spike up into his arms. "What would your mother think if she knew you were making all this racket?" Spike smiled through his tears and hugged his father. "I'm getting us out of this place buddy…first thing in the morning, we're looking for a new place to live, what do you think of that one?"**

****

****

****

**_++_**

**          "Dad, will you hurry up?" Spike laughed into the phone.**

**          Jack sighed. "I can't just go through a red-light…"**

**          "You did when mom was in labor with me." Spike protested flinging the test around in his hand and jumping up and down. "I can see you from at the light!" He laughed.**

**          Jack laughed. "Spike, that was different, your mother was giving birth to you! I'm home now as it is…" He sighed and pressed the gas pedal as the light changed. "Listen—" Jack's eyes widened and he dropped the phone as a truck beeped its horn.**

**          Spike blinked as he heard the beeping and then a loud crunching noise as he watched a tractor-trailer run into his father's car... Spike blinked "Dad…?" He mumbled into the phone. "Dad, are you okay?" Spike dropped the phone and ran out the apartment door. "Dad!" he cried out. The only sound that could be heard in the phone was the consent drilling beep of the car horn.**

++++++

          Spike cried out and sat up suddenly. Sweat clung to his frame he took deep breaths and leaned forward. "I haven't dreamt about dad's death in a long while." He figured that it must have been from all the talk Jet was telling him about his father. He narrowed his eyes and rolled off the inflated mattress. He covered his mouth and swallowed. "How long as Faye been after my family?" Spike shuddered. "You knew my father." Spike pulled himself up and turned on the light in his room. He clenched his teeth.

          Nothing was making sense to him anymore. If Faye in theory was real, she couldn't be alive in some cave for more than twenty-four years. "No way, there's no way." Spike shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "You're not alive! You're not real! Leave me alone, just go!" Spike fell to his knees and ripped at his hair. He gritted his teeth as he pulled out small clumps. "So why do I see you? Why didn't you haunt me when I was younger too? Why start now? You let me see you when I was little, right?" He shook. "That's what I was seeing, wasn't it?"

          Spike looked up and glared at a pair of tear stricken green eyes. Faye shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her face and shivered. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. Spike stayed as calm as he could possibly could, he wasn't going to let her get away from him this time. He'd keep questioning her, interrogate her, just like Annie had told him to. Spike wet his lips. "You killed my father, didn't you?"

          Faye's eyes widened. She shook her head violently. **"Help."******

          Spike shook his head. "I've got that already. Where are you? Is it the cave?"

          Her eyes widened and her mouth moved to say something, but she didn't say anything. **"Spike,"** her voice was weak, barely auditable.

          Spike sighed. "How come Ed can see you too?" He watched her every movement. Her clothes weren't wet this time, her hair was kempt. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were glassy, like she was about to start crying again.

          Spike moved forward some. She flinched and moved back, her eyes flickered. Spike stopped moving. Her eyes had grown dark. "I won't hurt you…I don't think I even can feel you if I tried to grab you."

          **"I'm not in your head."** She wiped her new tears away and moved closer, her eyes bright with hope. **"Help me, say you'll help."**

          Spike groaned. "Damn it," he muttered. "Answer my question first." Spike was growing angry. Faye crawled backwards.

          She shrugged her shoulders. Faye stood and walked out of the room. **"Spike," **she whispered.

          Spike's lips parted and he gaped at her in disbelief. "All you can do is, give me a shrug of your shoulders?" He stood as she laughed and twirled in circles in his kitchen.

          She turned, with big smile on her face. **"Spike, can you come out and play sometime?"** She skipped towards him and went right through him. Spike doubled forward and cried out. He arched his back and his nails dug, and scratched at the tiled floor. "Make it stop!" Spike's eyes rolled back and he started to shake violently. He body twitched and shuddered from side to side. He was going into convulsions.

**_++++++_**

          Spike was standing in a room. A white room, with white walls, and very little light, he looked around. There was a small window at the far end behind him. He turned as he heard the quiet humming from behind him. Spike took a few steps forward and kneeled down. A small girl sat on the floor. She was in a white silk gown. Her hair was short, and purple. She looked up and looked around before going back to her drawing. _"Row, row…"_ she hummed the songs words. _"…gently down the stream."_ She sighed and smiled down at the picture as she placed her green crayon down.

          She yelped as a part of the ceiling opened up and light flowed down, lightening the dank room. A man came climbing down a ladder with a tray of food in his hands. She bowed her head and ran to the corner of the room and didn't look up. _"Eat, or you'll get sick."_ A man with dark hair and darkened eyes spoke. His voice was deep and harsh.

          The girl nodded. _"Yes sir."_ She flinched as he dropped the tray to the ground and turned heal. Spike moved out of the man's way and watched as he climbed up the ladder and shut the opening. Spike turned back to the girl. She shivered and whimpered, letting out a cry.

          **"Don't cry."** She shivered and looked around. Spike covered his mouth. The girl had heard him.

          She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the food. Her small carton of milk had tipped over, and most had been spilled out. She picked it up and sipped from it. She grabbed a roll and took small little bites and chewed quietly. Spike walked over to her picture and stared at it. He blinked and knelt back down. He shook his head. It was his house. A car was parked near the front door, and from the roof sprouted little tree saplings. Spike stared at the three people in the picture. Stick figures, but still people…Spike fell back and picked up the picture. There were two girls, both in dresses, one with purple hair, and the other with red hair. The third person was a man, standing tall with green hair. **"Oh, God Faye."** He looked over at the girl. She looked up and yelped as she saw the floating piece of paper. Her eyes narrowed.

          _"That's mine!"_ Spike was thrown back and the paper flew into the little girl's hand. She covered her mouth and she bowed her head. _"I…"_ She trailed off. _"You're not a mean ghost, you would have hurt me." _She whimpered. _"I didn't mean to do that, it just happens sometimes. I'm sorry Mr. Ghost."_ She sighed.

          Spike sat up and rubbed his head. He'd been thrown into the ladder. Like a shock wave, when a firecracker goes off a few feet away from you, but much stronger. Spike grunted as he stood up and staggered towards the picture again. Spike suddenly felt like everything was surreal again. Was this how it was for Faye in a sense? He couldn't see her but could feel her, and now she can't see him, but knows he's there. **"Faye?"**

          She nodded. _"I didn't mean it, don't hurt me."_ She picked up the picture and held out in front of her. _"You can have it."_ Spike smiled and took the paper from her grasp.

          **"You sure?"** he smirked.

          She smiled brightly and nodded. _"Yes, go ahead Mr. Ghost."_

          He sighed. **"It's Spike—"** he covered his mouth.

         She smiled._ "Are you going to help me?" _She smiled brightly. _"Spike is a good ghost!"_ She laughed. _"Come back and play soon Spike!"_ She twirled in circles and laughed.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike stopped shaking and his eyes opened. He blinked and looked above him. "Help," Faye was kneeling from behind. Her hands brushed his hair back and he sat up and looked at her.

          Spike shook his head in disbelief. "Where was that, that wasn't the cave, was it?" Faye shrugged her shoulders. "That's how you know my name, isn't it? I was talking to you just now when you were a little kid. Are you being kept somewhere from that man?"

          Faye sighed and moved closer. She leaned towards him and rested into his frame. **"Just help me Spike,"** she faded away after letting an unfelt kiss brush against his cheek.

          Spike looked down near where he was laying and stared towards the corner of the room. He coughed and staggered forward. He grabbed a folded piece of paper and undid it carefully. It was crumbling at the edges he let it drop to the floor and shook his head. It was the drawing Faye had handed to him. His head was pounding. "It's so old. Faye are you even alive?" Spike shuddered. He'd given her false hope when she was little? If he'd seen her in the past, and she'd heard that, was she haunting him now?" He shook his head. That didn't explain the dream when she'd talked to his father. He shook his head. "I'll help you." He whispered. Spike sighed and carefully placed the picture on the kitchen table.

          He walked towards his room and turned back to look towards the picture. "You still didn't answer my damned questions…" He shut the door behind him and fell onto his mattress.

****

**_+++++++_**

**+_+ It's done. Chapter four needed to come from inspiration was a little tough to think up. Although I've got a whole layout for chapter five ^_^ ::dances:: REVIEW! Tell me what you think! **

Basically if there are any more moments where Spike is in Faye's past…Faye and other character's dialog will look like this._"Spike, help!"_ Spike's voice will be the bold one. **"You're a little kid Faye…"** Because it's like Spike is haunting Faye. When Faye is in Spike's present time, her text is bold and everything else is normal…Do you get it? ¬_¬' heh.

**Sorry for those who are about to kill me with the mind twists and stuff. I warned ya! It's a MIND-MESS +_+ ::cackles:: Tell others to read, and keep on reading, you're in for a good ride of twists…cool stuff. -_-' heh.**

**Also, all RPG gamer fans.**** BUY/RENT THE GAME: "Drakengard" ::drools over Caim. HOLY-GOD!! It's the best game! ::blasts the heck out of everything with the cool sword attack. The movie parts, the graphics are to die for. ::drools some more:: It's a really great game. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream To See You**

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

****

****

****

**By:** Rachel*

****

****

**Rated:** R

****

****

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

****

****

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

****

****

****

**For those who want a song to go along with this the song "Be My Angel" which is _really_ "****Possum****Kingdom****" by the Toadies works VERY well! It's ironic really. I have it playing on a radio in a later part of the fic. ^_^ Ha-ha, it'll show some irony and humor. ^_^ For those who were lost in the last chapter…YES…Spike _was in_ Faye's past. When she walked through him he went into a deep dream-like state. When he spoke Faye couldn't see him, but _could_ hear him when she was little. This is one of the reasons why she's contacting him. How long ago was it though? How far back in the past are we talking about? *-* ::cackles:: Don't worry this _IS_ a romance fic between Spike/Faye. You'll get the gist of what's happening soon enough. +_+ For Shin fans, your boy is back! What will he think about Spike and him still having dreams and now _seeing_ the girl? Will Shin think that he's lost it, or…not? What will Ed tell Spike? What is the truth behind the town of ****Doukutsu****?******

****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

****

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

****

****

          Spike hadn't heard from Faye in two weeks. The last thing she's left him with was a kiss on the cheek that he couldn't even feel, and that damned picture that he didn't dare touch. He'd practically checked Edward into a wall when she tried to pick it up and he'd been trying to think of where Faye could be if she indeed was still alive. Shin would be coming to his house. Ed had managed to clean the entire house and his wallet as well. She'd left him with the grand total of five dollars and seventeen cents.

****

****

          He hadn't slept in a week. Literally. He didn't want to dream of the cave, to find out if Faye was really real, or if she was just a dream. He wanted to help her, but was afraid. He was scared of what his friends would think, what Shin would think, what everyone would think. "Spi-Spi, you look tired. Take a nap."

****

****

          Spike eyed the pestering vermin before him as she wolfed down the last of his food. "Eat your food and go home." Spike yawned.

****

****

          Spike narrowed her eyes. "Why is Ed in the picture?" Spike bowed his head.

****

****

          He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He sighed. "Come one, go on home now, I have to go pick up my cousin—"

****

****

          The phone rang. Spike turned and sighed. He grabbed the yellow phone and turned off the grinning ladybug nightlight that he'd left off during the night. "Hey, yeah I'm heading down now…You brought who?" Spike barked. "No, it's just that I don't have a spare bed other than mine. I was going to send you to the cough or tell you to sleep in…" he trailed off. "No, it's okay. What's her name?" He smirked. "Does she work at my law firm?" Spike laughed. "Tell Kasadey Spike says hello." Spike looked over at Ed who had run outside.

****

****

          "Faye-Faye!" she laughed as she closed the teahouse door and stepped outside. Spike's smile disappeared as he gazed out the open sliding door. "Come out and play Faye-Faye!" Spike's color drained and he ran outside dropping the phone to the ground. His heart was pounding. His eyes were bloodshot from loss of sleep.

****

****

          "Edward!" Spike shouted. "Ed, where are you?" Spike shouted. She ran out from behind the tearoom.

****

****

          She pouted and bowed her head. "You scared Faye-Faye away Spi-Spi." She winced as Spike shook her shoulders.

****

****

          Spike's eyes were dark and pleading. "Where was she?!" he cried out. His voice echoed. "Tell me were she was Ed—"

****

****

          Jet knocked on the sliding door. "Is everything alright?" Spike let go of Ed and he bowed his head.

****

****

          Spike sighed. "It's fine."

****

****

          Ed sighed. "She's everywhere Spi-Spi. You should know that if you can talk to her too." She smiled brightly.

****

****

          Jet frowned. "I came to take Ed with me." Ed turned sharply, a pout plastered on her face. "Don't give me that look, I already told you that you'd be helping me with food shopping."

****

****

          Spike's head was hurting him beyond all imagination. He nodded his head. "Thanks for the information Edward." Spike sighed and shook his head. Jet eyed him.

****

****

          "You don't even know what the towns name is and you're already in a tizzy about finding that damned girl…" Jet sighed and pushed Ed inside.

****

****

          Spike's brown eyes gazed towards the old man. His hands were shaking in anticipation. "What do you mean the meaning, what does it mean, tell me now Jet."

****

****

          Jet took a deep breath as he leaned into the sliding door towards the kitchen. "Doukutsu, it means cave." He lit up a cigarette, something Spike hadn't done in a while and walked back inside. "Hope you don't mind me smoking while I cut through your house." Jet waved, taking Ed by the hand and guiding her towards their house.

****

****

          Spike squatted down and bowed his head. "It isn't true. They all knew, do they know where you are Faye? Am I the only one who doesn't know? Why didn't you have them help, or won't they help you?" Spike growled and shouted out. His voice echoed.

****

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

          He sat in his kitchen chair and stared over at the clock. He'd been doing so for the past two hours. He'd hardly blinked, his had bags under them, and his face was pale. He needed sleep, but didn't want to have another dream. He wanted to know more, but not from a dream, he wanted to know directly from her. He wanted his questions answered here and now. He'd scream and scare her if he needed to. He didn't care if he made her flinch, and try and run away, he needed to know where she was. It was going to be for her benefit after all, right? Spike looked at the clock. Standing he ran his hands over his face and rubbed the sleep that was forming in the corners of his eyes.

****

****

          He needed to get going. Shin would be waiting for him and he didn't want to send him into another rant about pointless things that made no sense to him. "Faye, wait for me please." Spike walked outside, forgetting his coat and shut the door behind him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of fading jeans that he'd used when he'd gotten on top of the roof three days ago. He patched the holes and ripped out the baby tree saplings.

****

****

          He blindly drove down the mountain side and parked in the same parking spot in the lot when he'd first driven into town. He got out and with a tired yawn staggered towards the bus stop. Shin didn't own a car. It's not that he couldn't, just chose to save the atmosphere. So he used public transportation, and that ended when he got into town.

****

****

          Shin stood staring down the two streets in awe. "It's so small…" he trailed off when he noticed Spike.

****

****

          Spike narrowed his sleep lulled eyes and grunted a disgusted reply. "Looks like Julia was the only one who really wanted to live here."

****

****

          Shin shook his head. "I didn't say I didn't like it, it's just…small, that's all." Shin looked at Spike and smiled before looking into his eyes. "What the hell happened to you? You drink yourself until you passed out or something, you look like—"

****

****

          "I haven't slept for about a week." Spike turned and walked towards the food store. "Come on, I need to get something for dinner, and then it's off to the hardware store."

****

****

          Straightened and picked up his duffle bag. "What do you mean; you haven't slept for a week?" Shin piped. "What about the sleeping pills?"

****

****

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "They made me feel weird. Like I had been dreaming, but when I woke up I couldn't remember anything, I just had this weird feeling left."

****

****

          Shin grimaced and jogged into the store, ahead of Spike and shoved his duffle bag into a cart and glanced over at the old man who was sleeping. "Hey—" Spike whipped hand around Shin's mouth and silenced him from saying anything more.

****

****

          "Not a word to him, he's…well, we aren't talking to the town's people, alright?" Spike eyes the sleeping man, wondering if he was awake or not.

****

****

          Shin smirked. "Guess I shouldn't be talking to you either, right?" Spike shook his head.

****

****

          "Why do I even bother with you?" Shin grinned even more and walked off towards the back of the store and looked at the rows of junk food. Spike rolled his eyes. "Grab what you want, I'll pay."

****

****

          Shin ruffled his feathers. "I'm making more than you and Vicious combined and you want to pay for me? I'm not a little kid anymore." He tossed tree bags of candy into the cart along with a giant candy bar.

****

****

          Spike gritted his teeth. "You'll always still be a little kid, fine. You can pay for everything that I buy while I'm in town then, how's that?"

****

****

          Shin nodded and smiled with satisfaction. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to the hardware store…" He trailed off and grabbed several other things and headed towards the counter. Leaning forward and grabbed the keys off the desk next to the old guy and walked towards the glass wall of cigarettes.

****

****

          Shin wriggled his nose together. "They're gonna kill you." He mumbled. Spike glared back at him. "You're going to piss off the old guy too. What if he's the kind of guy who's got a shot gun next to him at all hours of the day?"

****

****

          Spike sighed. "Cremate me then." He yawned and grabbed two cartons while he was at it. "Add everything up and leave the cash on the counter and then we're getting out of here. Spike locked the glass doors again and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote down what he'd bought and signed his name. "Cave…" he scribbled down at the bottom of the paper.

****

****

          Shin eyed him. "Cave?" he muttered.

****

****

          Spike shook his head. "Leave the cash and let's go." He grabbed a lighter and opened up a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He had tried quitting before, with Julia. She'd managed to stop the habit; he'd just lessened his addiction to nicotine. Shin pushed the cart outside and coughed as a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

****

****

          Shin stopped. "Tell me what's going on, now." Spike shook his head and walked towards the hardware store.

****

****

          "What the hell are you getting?" Shin piped after they'd gotten inside and grabbed a new cart, leaving the food by the front door.

****

****

          "Not sure." Spike mumbled. He grabbed two waterproof flashlights and some rope. Spike placed them in the cart and walked to the front desk. "Yes, do you have those _window gripper_ things?" Spike looked at the man who narrowed his eyes. Spike felt like an idiot, you could tell that he didn't do his own house construction normally. "Also, do you have wedges that are strong, but not too heavy?"

****

****

          The man blinked and pointed to the far right of the store. "Over there." Spike nodded and jogged over. He smiled when he found the wedges and the grabbed four boxes filled with the window grippers.

****

****

          Shin blinked. "I don't have that much cash on me Spike!" Shin barked.

****

****

          He scuffed. "Charge it; you've got the money after all." He pushed his cart to the front of the store after grabbing a first aid kit and hammer.

****

****

          Shin's lips parted and his eyebrows arched upwards. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

****

****

          Spike smirked. "If she's real, we've got to be ready to save her." He handed his things to the man who rang him up. He was tall and thin, but still shorter than Spike.

****

****

          Shin was starting to get worried. "I'm driving us to your place, there's no way in hell I'm getting in a car with you hallucinating." Spike shrugged his shoulders. He could almost feel her leaning into him and kissing him on the cheek. He was an obsession, like a drug, he needed to help her. Whether he wanted to or not, this voice in the back of his mind was screaming for him to help. Maybe he _was_ hallucinating.

****

****

          "Don't give me something for sleep either. I don't want to sleep, sleep is bad. I don't want to dream, I just want to see _you_." He mumbled as they walked out of the store. Everything barely fit into the small trunk and back seats of the car. Shin grabbed Spike's keys out of his left hand and waited for instruction.

****

****

          Shin got in the car as Spike did. "Spike, who do you want to see?" He looked over in question.

****

****

          Spike looked over at Shin. "When I hurt my hands and leg, she was the one talking to me. She wants my help." Spike shook his head and bent forward holding his head in his hands.

****

****

          Shin nodded. "She told you to hurt yourself because you didn't help her?" Spike looked over as Shin as if he'd been betrayed.

****

****

          He sat up and shook his head. "You've known me all your life, I'd never do something like that, let alone start losing it to the point where I was…" he suddenly realized how insane he sounded. "Maybe I should sleep."

****

****

          Shin frowned as he turned around the bend in the road. "How much further is it?" He looked around ready to make a turned at any second.

****

****

          Spike shook his head. "Not for another fifteen minutes, it's the drive to the right of the fork in the road." He tried to keep his eyes opened. He shivered, it was freezing outside, and he'd forgotten his coat.

****

****

          Shin shook his head. "Stupid." He winced as Spike struck him in the shoulder with his fist. "Well, you are, and don't tell me that you aren't."

****

****

          Spike growled as he leaned against the car door and let his eyes slide shut. "Faye…" he whispered.

****

****

          Shin looked over at Spike worriedly. Had he really cheated on Julia, or is this all in his mind to keep her off of his mind? He turned on the radio and turned the channels. "Static…?" he mumbled. That wasn't good. He liked listening to the talk shows. He very rarely drove anywhere himself, but when he did, he had control of the radio, whether the other person liked it or not.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          Spike was lightly snoring as Shin pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "I'd get nightmares and being seeing things if I lived in this place. A chill washed over him. "Spi-Spi!" Shin leapt into the air and whacked his head into the roof of the car.

****

****

         He shouted out in pain. "God, damn it..." He turned to his left to see a little girl with fluffy red hair. "Can I help you kid?" He mumbled. He knew he shouldn't be so mean towards the girl, but his head was really hurting him.

****

****

          "You're not Spi-Spi…" She wrinkled her nose up as he rolled down the car window. She smiled. "There he is." She ran around the car and darted over to knock on the window as Spike snorted abruptly before sitting up. Ed laughed and tapped on the glass, and pressed her face into the window.

****

****

          Spike let out a muttered hello and turned to see Shin looking him and the little girl over. "Is this, _Faye_?" He questioned.

****

****

          Spike let out a quick puff of air and held back his laugh. "No, no this is Edward—"

****

****

          "Ed for short!" she danced and twirled. "I'm going to the tearoom Spi-Spi!" She laughed. "Bye-bye Spi-Spi's friend!" she shouted. Shin arched an eyebrow up at the girl and waved lightly.

****

****

          Shin nodded slowly. He tuned and looked as Spike. "Is she okay?" He razed his hands to his head and moved them in circles.

****

****

          Spike shook his head. "As far as I know she's fine. She's just very enthusiastic; you can do those test things that you do on her. Just say it's a game and she'll go along with it." Spike grinned and Shin's jaw dropped shocked at his words. "She sees Faye too."

****

****

          Shin frowned. "Come on; help get the food and other crap out of the car, will ya?" He muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend a long weekend with an overly depressed Spike and a dysfunctional little girl.

****

****

          Spike nodded and with a lulled yawn grabbed two bags and trudged inside. He didn't dream of the cave, and Faye still wasn't talking to him. Was she too weak? What was wrong, had he said something wrong, had he overlooked something? He covered his mouth and looked out through the sliding door as he watched Ed dive into the Tearoom. "Faye-Faye, where are you?!" Spike's lips parted and his heart wrenched. He swallowed and let the bags drop to the ground. The milk cracked open and spilled onto the door. Shin cursed and looked up as Spike stumbled towards the door. "Faye-Faye…" Ed's voice was fading, but she was still in the tearoom.

****

****

          Spike jogged towards the room in silence. "Spike, Spike where are you going?" Shin followed behind, still worried about the spilled milk. "God, don't you dare think for a second that I'm going to be—" Spike covered his mouth and stepped slowly towards the room.

****

****

          "Where'd she go?" Spike whispered. He could hear her quiet mumbling from somewhere inside, but where? He opened the door and she wasn't inside.

****

****

          Shin blinked. "Some kind of trick Spike?" he mumbled. Spike shook his head. "You're not funny." He muttered.

****

****

          Spike stepped inside. "I'm not joking around. Where'd the hell she go?" He looked around the room. There was only the one door. No others. "Edward!" Spike shouted. He heard a yelp and felt the floor underneath him jolt upwards.

****

****

          "Spi-Spi, you're stepping on the door!" She wailed. Spike jumped back and she pushed open one of the floor tiles and grinned. "Want to play? It's Faye-Faye's old room." She grinned wickedly. "There's so many toys and stuff…"

****

****

          Shin blinked and he looked down weakly. "This your basement Spike?" He frowned. "That's odd, having one away from the main part of the house."

****

****

          Spike shook his head. "Not even the realtor knew about this when it was placed in the market, no one did." He covered his mouth and stared down at the room in disbelief. "You must have been so scared." He shut his eyes and slowly climbed down the ladder. He knew now for sure, without a doubt in his mind, that Faye was indeed real.

****

****

          "Me?" Shin piped. "Why am I scared, it's just a basement." Shin grimaced and followed behind, jumping down when he got half way down the ladder.

****

****

          Spike eyed him and shook his head. "No you, idiot…Faye." He bowed his head as Ed turned on her flashlight and handed it to Spike.

****

****

          "Spi-Spi, Faye-Faye's going to be happy to see you here!" She laughed and skipped over to the small area rug and started to draw on a piece of paper.

****

****

          Shin blocked the name from his mind. "That's nice of you, turning this room into a play area for the kid." He pointed towards Ed. She turned and hissed at him. He crinkled his face together in a distasteful way. "Are you sure this kid doesn't have any problems? I'd do a test for her parents—"

****

****

          "Uncle," Spike answered quickly. "His name's Jet. He's nice, she's just like that, you'll get used to it." He sighed and walked towards the corner Faye had been crotched down in. "Do you believe me now, Shin?"

****

****

          Shine scuffed, and shook his head. "It just looks like a play area that you made for the little one." He arched his eyebrows up. "Get some sleep, and try and forget about this Faye," he swallowed. "Stuff."

****

****

          Spike rolled his eyes. "I wish I could, but I can't. I know she's real now Shin. I know for sure, this was the room she showed me, in my dreams. I was able to talk to her when she was little. I need to save her Shin, she wants my help, and she's been begging me to help." He stared down at the picture Ed was drawing. It was a picture of Faye and her together. He smirked. "You see, she's the same girl I see." Spike grabbed Ed's picture and shoved it into Shin's hands.

****

****

          "Hey!" Ed cried out. "Give it back!" She wailed. Spike turned back quickly only to find himself and Shin thrown backwards. The picture left Shin's hands and floated over into Ed's grasp.

****

****

           Spike stared up at the ceiling. "That's something new." He muttered and sat up. Ed shook and looked towards Spike; she started to run up the ladder. Spike shook his head and grabbed onto her. "Ed, stop!" he held onto her tightly and fell back. She kicked violently and cried out. "Ed, I'm not going to hurt you! I know Faye can do that too, so stop!" he pleated.

****

****

          Ed stopped struggling and curled into a tight ball. She elbowed him until he let go. "Don't tell Uncle Jet, please…Spike." He sat up and eyed her. She'd never called him Spike, not ever. "He'll be upset that I got that angry…" She whimpered and covered her face with her hands.

****

****

          Shin was still on his back and rolled his head to the side and looked at the girl. He'd heard of medical conditions where people thought that they had forms of telepathy, but he'd never known of physical evidence that there really was someone in the universe that had it. He stared towards Spike who looked back at him with an arched eyebrow.

****

****

          "I'll look into this with open eyes…I'm still not going to believe anything until I see it." He crossed his arms.

****

****

          Spike nodded. He figured as much. He rubbed Ed's back lightly until her cries subsided. "Ed, I need you to talk to me." She looked up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "How long have you had these powers, and does anyone else have them? I won't tell, I have them too…I think, at least to a point I think I do." He chewed on the side of his cheek in thought.

****

****

          She shook her head. "I can't. They'll hurt Uncle Jet and Ed." Spike narrowed his eyes and forwarded his eyebrows in question. He shook his head.

****

****

          "It's okay, they aren't here, and they aren't going to hear a word you say." He messed up her hair. "Please Ed; this will help us find Faye." Shin snorted and Spike jabbed him in the side sharply with his left leg. "You know she was kept here too, don't you?"

****

****

          She started to cry again and nodded. She rubbed her eyes violently and shuddered, letting out a hiccup. "It's not just Faye, Spike, and I." She bowed her head. "It's the entire town of Doukutsu has the power." She shook and started to run up the stairs. "Now, let me go!" She was talking like a normal person again.

****

****

          "Edward, stop running!" He grabbed her leg. She turned back in anger, her eyes black, teeth gritted. Spike let go and her eyes turned back to their golden brown and she scrambled up the ladder and ran out of the tearoom and back to her house.

****

****

          Spike fell back and covered his mouth. He shook his head. "Cave," he mumbled. "The town's name means cave. Faye's in a cave, where is the damned cave?" He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Annie, Faye, someone give me an answer!"

****

****

          Shin sat up. "What the hell is going on?" He stood up and looked around. "It was the light right, and we fell back, from a fan rushing air into the room—"

****

****

          Spike punched him in the face and sent him to the ground. "Shut up, don't do that analyzing shit on this situation, you know it was real." He gritted his teeth. He looked over at Shin. "If everyone in this town has the power, and our family used to live here, the power is in our blood, right? That means you have some kind of power too." He shook his head. "No, maybe not." He paced back and forth. "Annie said that only one person would be the one, the one for what though? To save, Faye?" he looked back at Shin, waiting for an answer.

****

****

          "How the hell should I know, I'm the shrink, remember?" He spat dryly.

****

****

          Spike muttered his words, mocking him. "You give advice, don't you? You're smarter than I am, so give me an answer that's not stupid."

****

****

          He wet his lips and stuck his hands into his pockets and leaned against the ladder. "Honestly?" he looked at Spike who gave him stinging gaze. "I don't know." He nodded. "I really don't know." He started up the ladder. "Come on, the snow's going to start soon, let's get that fireplace up and running." He grinned and left Spike with his thoughts.

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

          His eyes widened as he heard a quiet humming coming from behind him. He shut his eyes and held his breath. **"Row, row, row your boat…"** The voice whispered. **"Gently down the stream."** Spike jumped back and opened his eyes. Faye stared at him, long and hard. Her eyes were black. He shook his head.

****

****

          "Faye, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? It's me…" She narrowed her eyes, her hair began to rise into the air and move as if a strong gust of wind was whirling around her.

****

****

          **"The cave…"** She hissed. Spike swallowed the ball that was forming in the back of his throat.

****

****

          "Is it because I made Edward cry?" He stepped closer and her finger's flexed out and closed shut tightly. "Faye, stop!" he shouted and ran forward and in his frustration sent her falling back. He blinked and looked down at her in shock. He'd knocked her down. He'd toughed her, as if she were real.

****

****

          Faye looked up and smiled, nodding her head. **"You're learning."** She smiled and walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. **"You have two days before I'm gone. Forever."** she kissed him on the cheek and faded away, humming the words to the song once more.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Shorter…yes, but I got it to space out, so it'll be easier on the eyes, and for those who like spacing when they're trying to gather the details of the story, this is for you guys! ^.^**

****

**ENJOY!**

****

**- Rachel***

****

**!!READ + REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 6**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R****

**Genre:** Supernatural /Romance

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKileyaol.com

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

**A certain hated character makes a return to the pages of our lovely story folks…I couldn't just kick her out like that…I know, but no worries, I personally adore how I was able to adapt Shin's character to her…hahaaa…you should at least smile at some point with him in this chapter, also, get ready for some suspense, and much needed drama!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop

**_....._**

          Gone, _forever_? The words were frightening. He was scared; he didn't like this at all. This feeling, and that look on Ed's face too. The look on Faye's face though had sent a chill down his spine. "I'm learning?" he mumbled. "Learning what? That my anger can send people flying into the wall across from me?" he looked up as Shin handed him a ham sandwich. He was starting to hate those. He grimaced and took a bite, before sipping from his soda.

          "How should I know?" He managed to say, his mouth full as he plopped himself down on a floor mat. "That kid's scary though, and I missed Faye." He sighed and looked towards Spike's painting of her on the canvas. "That thing's creepy." He stuck his nose in the air.

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "I think it looks okay. It's my painting, so I get to say if it's good, or not." He sneered and poked him with the log poker. He stared at the flames as they burned, and warmed the house.

          "Row, row, row your boat, huh…" Shin shook his head. "Do you think _she_ means something by it?" Spike stood up and turned towards him. "I mean, it's just a thought, but if you think about it, why would she be singing that song? Unless she was still a little girl, who by the way you describe her; isn't a _little_ _girl_."

          Spike blinked. "_Your boat_…could be something else though, right?" He swallowed. The realtor, the lake, Faye it was all coming together. "The cave," Spike breathed. "I know where she is!" he shouted. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He covered his mouth. "The lake." He smiled. "She's somewhere around the lake." He grinned wickedly and ran outside. Shin was going to join him but the phone began to ring. He walked towards the kitchen and answered it.

          "Hello?" He spat. He wasn't in the mood for talking to people. He frowned. "No, I doubt he'll want to talk to you." He mumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Spike, well…he's okay." Shin smirked. He was always bad at lying to people. "Well, fine as in. Fine for just having his heart ripped out of his chest." He sneered. "Yeah…Well, you should be sorry you—" Shin cut off his harsh tone as Spike burst in through the door. A strong gust of wind blew inside. Shin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the snow that was tumbling down from the heavens. "Want to talk?" He handed the receiver to Spike.

          Spike arched an eyebrow. "To whom?" he questioned dryly. Spike shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

          Shin bowed his head. "The heartless bitch." He muttered. Spike knew who it was right away. He grabbed the phone and placed it against his ear.

          "Julia…" he trailed off. She sniffled back a hello. "What's wrong?"

          "I…I'm so sorry Spike." She cried out. Spike's face paled and he shushed Shin away. "I didn't mean it, and I'm sure I misjudged you." She cried out again. "Will you forgive me?"

          Spike snorted. "In time, maybe." He hung up the phone. Shin frowned.

          He looked up at Spike. "What if Faye's not there? I mean, what if this is some elaborate, fascination that you've created in your mind. You're smart, so you could have gathered all the recourses needed to make even me believe she was real."

          Spike blinked. "Then what about Ed and being thrown back?" He mumbled.

          "Her eyes could have been a trick of the light, with a mix of PMS…the falling back, a strong fan…you built that room and made it look like someone had kept someone in there, or…" he shook his head. "You had someone in there, and now have them trapped in a cave. For all I know I'm next." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

          Spike's jaw dropped. He'd never known Shin to be this serous, or to come to such assumptions before. "If you really think I'm off my rocker, call that jail cell of a hospital and have them lock me up."

          Shin lowered his head and eyed Spike warily. "Suppose this Faye girl really is alive, and that this town…" He waved his arms around trying to think of the correct words to say. "Really has some, kind of power…what are you going to do when you find Faye? What's there to do once she's found?" He stared at Spike, his eyes narrow and serous.

          Spike smiled. "Help her," he sighed. "That's what she's been telling me, so it's what I'm gonna do." He grinned wickedly. He ran his fingers through his hair. He jogged outside as it started to snow. He looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes, the wind was strong and the snow was showing no signs of stopping, the lake would surely be safe enough to cross by morning.

          Shin stood in the doorway, his right side leaning the wall. "I'll keep an open mind." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Eat your sandwich I made you, will ya?" He protested.

          "Get some sleep, we're going tomorrow." He walked back inside and messed his hair with his hands, shaking out the snow.

**_....._**

**          Hands reached out and he cried out in pain as something sharp sliced along his left arm. It cut in deep and he could hear the tiny droplets of blood that dripped onto the grimy floor below. "Where am I?" he was cold. He was still in the cave as he stepped forward and headed towards the wall on the other side. The rushing water from the river was coming from behind. This wasn't like the other dreams. "Faye, are you here with me?"**

**          Fingers brushed over his shoulder and he jumped in surprise as he heard her muffled cries as she faded through the wall ahead of him. He swallowed, his heart was racing, was he going to find her in this dream? Was she really alive, or was he insane? He stepped slowly towards the wall. He shivered and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as his fingers reached out and brushed against the jagged surface. He clawed around like a wild animal, trapped begging for its freedom. He needed to get past the wall, he needed to find her. His fingers were numb and his teeth were clenched, he wasn't fading. He grinned as his fingers shaped around an eye shaped hole, something like a keyhole.**

**          Spike wet his lips and got down on his knees and squinted, his eyes. He couldn't see for the life of him. "What do I do Faye?" He looked around. "Please, tell me so I can help you." He dug his fingers into his left leg as he held back another cry of pain as he felt a sharp cut into his right arm, and a clang followed by Faye's whispered cry as she walked past him.**

**          He glanced down and brushed against the ground until he ran into the object that had created the sound. His eyes widened and he swallowed gripping hold of the handle of the dagger, Annie had given him. _"Help, me Spike…I love you."_ She breathed. Spike shivered as he felt her breath on the back of his neck. He nodded his head and smiled weakly.**

**          He let out a quiet hushed voice. "I'll find you Faye." He whispered.**

**_....._**

          Spike's eyes opened and he was standing in the living room. He shivered as he felt Faye standing behind him again. He turned, it wasn't Faye... He frowned and looked down at his right hand, dagger gripped firmly, blood running from both his right and left arms, they ached. He gritted his teeth as he let go of the dagger and let it fall to his feet. His knuckles were white and rigid after holding it so tightly. "What do you want, Julia?"

          She was in a light pink snow coat and black snow pants with a white hat that adorned her head. Her eyes were puffy, like she'd be crying. She covered her mouth as she stared down at the dagger and his bloody arms. She stepped back and shook her head lightly. "What did you do to yourself?" She backed up as he stepped closer. Spike blinked and stood his ground.

          "I cut myself in my sleep, what does it look like?" He spat and bent down and picked up the dagger. Blood trickled down onto the floor making little patting noises as it spattered onto the floor. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

          She bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Will you forgive me, I should have known you wouldn't have cheated on me—"

          "So Vicious stopped returning your calls already?" He cooed, a smile fixed on his paling face as he noticed how badly he was bleeding. He looked outside; he couldn't tell what time it was, it was nothing but a cloud of white outside. He walked into his room and ran back into the kitchen with torn cloth in his one hand and a medical kit in the other.

          She stiffened. "That's not fair…"

          He gritted his teeth. "No. No Julia, what's not fair was you storming out and demanding that we not get married after I said a name, that god forbid, wasn't yours!" he shouted back.

          Her blue eyes glanced over at the ladybug and her lips parted. "You bastard, you knew I liked that, and you took it!" She hissed, pointing at the nightlight.

          He pierced his lips together. "He's better company than you are." He sneered and gritted his teeth as he rubbed soap into the deep cuts. His arms were going numb from the pain.

          She dug her nails into her coat. "It's a girl!" She screeched.

          Spike shivered as her shrill voice sent a chill down his spine. "Jesus, turn the radio…" Shin's eyes widened as he saw Julia standing in the kitchen and Spike wrapping his bleeding arms. He turned around quickly. "I'll be checking out the snow outside…" He made his escape just in time.

          "Do you think I really give a damn, what the hell it is?!" He shouted back, his eyes enraged.

          "I'm talking about the baby!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A still, deafening silence loomed over the house. Spike took a slow deep breath as Julia broke down and slid down the counter onto the floor.

          Spike stepped towards her and stopped. "You're pregnant?" She nodded her head and stared out the sliding door. "Mine, or…?"

          She shuddered and buried her head in her knees. "I…I don't know." She sniffled, and choked out another cry.

          He shut his eyes. "There is a Faye." He mumbled. It wasn't the best time, and yet it was. "She's trapped, I need to help her. I only have today to do it." He sighed and held his arms where the blood was flowing out.

          Julia tensed, and looked up at him. "You mean you did cheat on me?" She whimpered.

          Spike rolled his eyes and tossed her a handful of napkins. "No, I didn't. I just have this…" he wet his lips. "It's like a sixth sense." He smirked. "She talks to me, and I can talk to her, but she's not with me, and I'm not with her. I was brought here for a reason Julia; maybe even you're somehow playing a role in this now." He sighed.

          She wet her lips and stared at him. "Have you talked to Shin yet about this?" She blinked. "I mean, maybe I can call someone you can tell this too—"

          He threw his phone book into the wall, next to where the yellow telephone had hit. She was silenced. "Damn it, I'm not crazy!" he screamed out. His eyes wide, his face red with anger, he looked at her and then to her stomach. He shut his two-toned eyes. "How long have you known?" he pointed to her stomach again, and looked away.

          She sighed. "Two weeks." She shut her eyes. "That's why I don't know if it's you or not."

          He eyed her. "Why, haven't you seen a doctor, they can tell you those sorts of things." He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes again.

          She narrowed her eyes. "Because I'm scared to know who's it is Spike, that's why." She stood up and took a seat on the kitchen chair.

          He smirked. "Of who, me, or Vicious?" he cooed, she was waiting for his words, filled with empathy, and worry. She wanted him to be concerned. He knew in the back of his mind he was very worried, very scared. He didn't want his child to have a life where he was born into a divorce…it wasn't even a marriage. Right now though, he was angry at her, angry for her being there, crying, wanting him to hold her, and angry because he knew that even if he did, she wouldn't ever love him again.

          She sighed. "Either of you." She smiled weakly as Shin waltzed back in, a look of mirth on his face. Like a little kid in a candy store, his look soon changed as Spike turned back with an ice-filled glare.

          "Did I pick the wrong time to walk back in on your lives?" He grinned and walked into the living room and turned on the radio. He bowed his head, there was nothing but static. He looked outside again; there was no way he would be going outside to help Spike find some hidden girl in a cave with weather like that. It was bitter, and the snow was at least three feet deep. There was no way that the car would be able to get through. No way in hell.

          Spike looked into Julia's pristine blue eyes. Eyes that used to be alive, and loving, were now filled with contempt, and hate. He took a deep breath. "You need to tell Vicious, Julia. You can't leave him out, especially if he's the father." He looked back towards Shin and nodded his head. Shin smiled and practically skipped into a wall of tension. He shivered and darted to the fridge where he grabbed a soda; to him it was a better caffeine rush than coffee, or tea, so he drank that in the mornings most of the time.

          She nodded her head. "I know; it's just that he was mad about you finding out about us." She shuddered. "Go find your Faye…or whatever; I'll call him while you're out."

          Shin picked his time to chime in. "Speaking of which, the snow's about three feet deep, so it looks like we're going after miss ice-queen another day." He smiled brightly, turning his head to one side, like a confused puppy.

          Spike's face was as blank as a board. "No way in hell." He hissed and walked towards the door. He smiled as he stared at Julia's SUV. "This is why I was going to marry you." He sighed, leaning his head against the doorframe. Shin raced to the front door and groaned as he saw the red Pontiac SUV parked by the edge of the driveway on the far right.

          Julia walked towards the two idiots gawking at the snow outside. "What's so special about snow?" She mumbled, pulling off her coat.

          Shin turned around, his face crinkled up like an old man. "You're the special one…special my ass. I knew you'd be trouble the second I laid eyes on you!" He hissed, pointing an accusing finger her way.

          She grinned. "Sit down and shut up. You're still a kid." She sneered.

          "With the IQ that you'll never be able to feat!" he pulled at his lower eyelid and waved his free hand around and made a ghostly "Ooo," as he danced around her in circles.

          She gritted her teeth. "Want a black eye?" She barked.

          Shin reframed from laughing, and stopped himself as Spike turned to see all the commotion. He smiled. "There's only a day left. Only today Shin, I have to save her." He turned to Julia as she pulled off her hat and set it on the couch lamely. "Can I have the keys to the SUV?" He mumbled, bowing his head.

          She wet her lips and stared at him with a coy grin on her pale face. "If I can have the nightlight," Spike looked up, his eyebrows raised.

          "That's it?" He rolled his neck forward.

          She nodded. "That's it." She grabbed her purse off the couch.

          Spike continued to rubberneck until she gracefully walked over to him and placed the keys in his right hand. "The stupid bug light?" he muttered. "Dear god, if we'd gotten married and then divorced, you'd just want the damned light?" He raised his voice, shocked by her words.

          She smiled. "I don't know what I'd want, we aren't married." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Listen, I'd give Vicious a call, whether you want to talk to him, or not. He's been really stressing because of this Spike."

          Spike snorted and eyed her. "I'm _not_ stressing?" He mumbled and grabbed his hat and coat and looked towards the woods. There was only a day. Only today could he find her, only today was his chance to save Faye.

**_....._**

          Letting out a quiet puff of air and shivered as the snow began to fall lightly onto his head. Spike was dressed in a navy snow coat and black beanie over his head. His bangs stuck out and his hat was a little small for his thick hair to hold, but it seemed to manage. He cupped his hands over his mouth and blew lightly, trying to warm them up. "Shin, hurry it up!" He shouted, walking to the forest edge. He looked around and turned back towards the house as Shin stumbled outside. He was in a red coat with an orange snow hat with a yellow pompom on top.

          Spike arched an eyebrow up in his direction. "Sorry, I couldn't find my hat!" He hissed as he slipped going down the step onto the porch. He sighed and jogged over to Spike and looked towards the woods. "What is it, is there something wrong?" He looked Spike over and then turned back to the SUV.

          Spike sighed. "You're colorful as always." He smirked as Shin squirmed in discomfort.

          Looking up at the sky, Shin wet his lips. "Julia says that she'll wait for us to come back with or without Faye." Spike tensed before nodding.

          "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Spike mumbled.

          Shin frowned. "Frankly, I don't know what I believe right now." He looked Spike in the eyes. "So think of it as an open mind, and nothing more." He muttered low, under his breath.

          Spike nodded. "I didn't expect much more." He jingled the keys in his left hand. "Let's get going." He grinned.

          Shin narrowed his eyes. "Where are we going?" He asked as they got into the SUV. He tensed as Spike grinned wickedly. "If that face is supposed to comfort me, it's not working!" he snarled.

          Spike's grin reached from ear to ear. "Buckle up," he muttered as he turned towards the trees.

          Shin eyed the forest edge. "Spike, what the hell, are you thinking?!" he hissed.

          Spike pointed towards the space between two trees. "There, straight ahead, it's a straight path towards the lake…towards Faye." He closed his eyes as he put the vehicle into four-wheel drive and sped down the bumpy path. Shin tried to speak and his voice wavered as they went over each tree branch and rock.

          Shin gargled as he turned towards Spike his eyes blazing. "You're…a…madman!" he spat between shudders. He cursed as he bit his tongue when they jumped a rock and a log on their left. Spike's beaming grin merely grew immensely as he slammed on the brakes stopped inched from the lake.

          Spike sat back in the drivers' seat as he pressed his left foot on the brake and right on the gas pedal. His hands gripped at the steering wheel. "Row, row, row your boat…" He looked towards Shin.

          His complexion paled. "Spike, you can't be thinking that…" He whispered looking towards the frozen abyss. A long stretch of lake stood before them. A dock gave them an access path safe enough to drive across, but it only lasted for at most ten feet. "Spike, what are you thinking, do you want to get us killed?" His tone was sharp. He reached for the car door handle. Spike locked the doors quickly and turned the child safety on. Shin tensed and looked towards him. "Let me out. You can kill yourself going after this phantom of yours, but you can't kill me too!" He bellowed.

          Spike clenched his jaw and Shin saw watched as his temples swelled before he relaxed. "It's frozen through. We're safe." He mumbled. "They have people on here all the time. Skating, racing on snowmobiles," he sighed. "This isn't much different, now is it?" He turned to Shin and looked him straight in the eye. His face was blank, and lifeless. His fingers gripped at the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Shin swallowed. "Now, just sit back and relax. We're almost there, I can feel her presence, and she's nearby." He took a slow, deep breath and his lips curled up.

          Shin turned on the radio to calm his nerves and blinked as he listed to the lyrics. "The Toadies," He mumbled, "Possum Kingdom." He bowed his head. The irony was enough to kill off any link to reality.

          Spike switched gears before pressing his foot onto the gas. "Hold on." He growled and they jumped up onto the dock. Shin bucked forward, and was saved as his seatbelt locked into place. He gripped onto the upped handlebar by his door and prayed quietly to himself.

          "Faye!" Spike shouted as they music drummed into their ears. The mellow, yet harsh beat mixing with Spike's racing heart as they rolled onto the dock and onto the icy, lake. Spike sped up and gritted his teeth as he swerved to the right.

          "Jesus, slow down!" Shin snapped. He wasn't at all pleased with the situation. Spike only went faster as he reached forty and then pressed onto the brake. Shin cried out like a scared little girl, his voice shrill and panicked as they began to spin in circles. Spike growled as he lost control of the wheel. They reached the edge of the lake, but they weren't slowing down.

          "I'm trying to!" Spike shouted out and bowed his head. "Hang on!" he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and bent forward. Shin followed in his actions. The music drilled into their brains as the lyrics—

****

**_Do you want to die?_**

          …echoed in their minds as she shouted out hoping to come out of this situation alive… They held their breaths as they reached the end of the lake, and stopped spinning suddenly.

          Spike exhaled first. "We stopped."

          Shin shuddered and opened his eyes. "Are we dead?" He whined. Spike turned and glared towards him. Shin sat up slowly and looked ahead. "Shit," he breathed. They were less then a foot away from a rock wall. It was the kind of rock wall that would have lead to them being in a coffin without a doubt.

          Spike rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to his left. He blinked as a chill washed over him. Turning towards Shin he jumped as he looked out the window.

          Faye stood about fifteen feet away. She was in the white nightgown her feet bare. The wind and she smiled as tears rolled off her cheeks. Her hands reached out towards him and she screamed. Spike gritted his teeth and covered his ears letting out a shrill pained cry as he heard her bird cry. "Stop!" he gagged and bent forward, hitting his head into the steering wheel. The horn honked. Shin tensed as he became chilled and watched Spike going into fits of hysterics. "Faye, stopped screaming!" he arched back and slammed against the back of the drivers' seat. Shin turned the car off before Spike hit his foot into the gas pedal.

          "Spike, _stop_ it! No one's screaming!" It stopped. Spike took deep puffs of air and swallowed. Turning to the right Faye was gone. Shin shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He muttered as he tried to open the car door. He looked back a Spike as he jiggled the handle. "Open it already…" He rippled his lips together in protest.

          Spike nodded his head and with shaky hands turned the locks off and undid his seatbelt. He turned and stepped outside and listened as his feet crunched under the freshly fallen snow.

          He walked around the back of the SUV and ignored Shin as he let out several obscenities in his direction. His breath quickened and he walked to where she was standing. Water droplets stood before him in the snow. Small little sunken holes, and there were etched footprints that brushed against the surface, but didn't dare sink into the snow. Spike let out a hushed breath and pointed. "Shin, here, look." He pointed down and Shin bowed his head and trudged forward.

          "What?" He barked. He gazed down at the footprints that were gently pressed on the surface of the snow. Shin frowned. "Nice trick." He nodded. "So, where's your cave Spike?" He arched an eyebrow up at him; he gave him a snide grin.

          Sanzo looked to his left to see the wall off rock that was covered by dead vines and fern. "In there." He hushed. He stepped towards the vines and in one angry shout tore at the vines that revealed a hidden passage. Small for only one person to get through at a time, but who knows how big it was once you got inside. "Get the supplies out of the back." He muttered.

          Shin's lips were parted as he stared at the gaping hole that sure enough looked like an entrance to a cave. He was a little hesitant. Spike gritted his teeth and shoved him aside. "Spike, how did you know about the cave?" He mumbled, still not believing what he was seeing. There was no way that those vines had just been placed there by him. The only way in is at winter when the lake is frozen. He stared up at the very tall virtually straight rock wall that toward over him. Spike pushed him aside and he fell into the snow. He gritted his teeth. "Clod." he growled.

          Spike snorted and tossed a pickax at him. Shin's eyes widened and he caught it before it stabbed him in the stomach. He handed Shin a workers' helmet with a night on the top. Shin's eyes brightened. "I used to have one of these when I was a kid!" he pouted. "Matter of fact, you're the one who took a hammer to it." He narrowed his eyes.

          Spike snickered. "Yeah, that was me." He mumbled and turned on the light as he peered inside. A cold rush of air sent him flying back in surprise.

          Shin scowled. "I really missed that thing you know."

          Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Grow up, and move on already." He wrapped rope around him and discarded his coat. "Keep your coat on incase we need it."

          Shin's face grew sour. "Why would we need it?" He mumbled.

          Spike rolled his eyes and glared back at his little cousin. "Incase Faye needs it jackass." Taking hold of the rocks he slipped inside feet first and looked around. It was oddly warm. The humidity made it hard to breathe.

          Shin crawled in head first and fell down next to him. Spike laughed and Shin jabbed him in the side before he stood up and looked around. The helmet gave them limited light. Shin stepped forward first. "Woo…" He whistled and smiled when his voice echoed. "Like out of a movie."

          Spike sighed. "Now I know why you can analyze kid's minds…" He mumbled.

          Shin frowned and bowed his head. "What do you mean?" He stuck his hands into his pockets after he undid his coat.

          Spike turned back. "You are still a kid."

          Shin let out a noise similar to a whine and kicked Spike in the back of the leg crippling him. Spike bent forward and gritted his teeth. "Like that for example, don't do that when you can only see three feet in front of you!" He hissed. Spike walked slowly feeling ahead of him with his hands before he stepped down. He refused to fall down like he did in his dreams. Shin simply jumped ahead of him. They reached a flat surface and he sighed as they reached the other end of the wall. "So where the hell is she Spike? I'm not seeing any beautiful goddess, just some old cave that smells."

          Spike pulled out the rusted dagger from the back of his belt. Shin's eyes widened. "What the hell is that? Is that what mom gave you?!" he hissed staring at the jewels on the handle. Spike nodded and looked around him. He shut his eyes and rolled his head back. "What are you doing?"

          Spike gritted his teeth. "Shut up, will ya?" He relaxed as he tried to sense Faye's presence. He gritted his teeth as he felt Shin walk past him. He exhaled and stepped forward. Holding the dagger tightly he placed it back in his belt and stepped forward again. "Faye, help me…" He hushed.

          Shin turned, and rolled his eyes and he pressed his hands along the rocks. He paused as he pressed against, what felt like wood. It was round and the size of a doorknob. He pouted, and prodded at it some more. He pressed his weight into it and jumped as it fell inwards. "Spike…?" He muttered and pointed at the wall. "Spike, I did something, I found something!" His eyes lit up. It was like an adventure you'd see in the movies. He watched in awe as the wall began to peel away. Spike swallowed and turned around.

          He jabbed Shin in the side and smiled. "See what I'm telling you? She's real, do you believe me now?" He hissed.

          Shin sighed. "I've still got my doubts, but if there's a girl in this, I've got full rights on changing my mind when someone wants to make a movie out of us." He cackled.

          Spike sighed and hammered a rock chiseled into the ground. It went in easily, and wasn't moving. He tied the rope around the end and stared down at the ground below. It was black, and marble like. Spike grinned; he could rear the rushing water. "I'm almost there Faye." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 7**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley [at] aol.com

**Web Address:** www.DoujinshiAdoptions.cjb.net

**Hey, look, its chapter 7! (Say hello everyone) --' heh. Anyway, ENJOY! . RR! Also, on June 30th the new Pierrot CD comes out! However, since it's a single I ordered a major release with a DVD TOO! - MUSIC-VIDEOS!! ::dies on the spot:: The hotness of them all ::huggles them:: I must say though, that I really like Kohta the most. Maybe it's the whole hot bassist thing ' heh. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

          Wetting his thin lips he pulled out a pair of hiking gloves from his knapsack and pulled them on, and flexed his flingers, making sure the gloves were snug. Taking a slow, deep breath he wrapped the rope around his left leg, flexed his foot, and rested his right leg onto his left. With the rope, placed between his left foot and his right, as he slowly slid to the slanted floor.

          Shin eyed Spike carefully, and kept his hands around the rope incase it decided to slip. "Spike, you okay?" Spike grunted a yes, as his feet touched the slippery, marble surface. Spike had left the knapsack up with Shin. Keeping hold of the rope he stared up at the blinding light from Shin's helmet.

          "Send down the window things…" He bowed his head and cursed himself for not getting the technical name.

          Shin scuffed out a muttered laugh. "Catch." Spike caught the first one. He leaned down slowly, and reached behind himself, locking the gripper into placed by his left foot. "Here's number two!" Shin shouted. Spike gritted his teeth and reached up, only to have it slip from his fingers and roll down into the black river below. Shin winced. "Sorry, here, are you ready for this one?"

          Spike muttered the price of each individual gripper and looked up, nodding his head. "Toss it." He mumbled, catching it with ease. He dragged himself down and held onto the gripper with his left hand while locking the second one into place by the water's edge. He did this several more times before he tugged at the rope. "Come down, but be real careful. I've set up a gripper by you. Hang onto that and then slide down towards me, and then we'll move on from there."

          Shin swallowed the ball in his throat. "I guess it would be a bad thing to say I'm scared of heights, wouldn't it?" He heard Spike snarl and shut his eyes tightly. "God, don't let me die…" he mumbled. "I still need to hit the best sellers list at least six more times…maybe make an educational video on the minds of children…and then—"

          "Just shut up!" Spike snapped. Shin winced and slid down next to him. He took big gulps of air as he aimed the light on his hat down at the black river.

          Shin blinked. "The water's hot." He stated, pointing out the steam that rose into the air. He reached his fingers out, and tried to lean forward to touch it.

          "Don't touch it then." Spike sneered. "God, that's like when you said, I wonder if boiling water is hot, and then you went and stuck your fingers into Annie's pot of water when she was boiling eggs." Spike rolled his eyes. "If it's hot, it's hot."

          Shin narrowed his eyes. He still had a scar on his right index finger from when he'd burned himself. "So now what?" he sighed.

          Spike snorted, a crazy grin, thinned out his lips. "We jump."

          Shin nearly fell in. "What do you mean jump?" He shouted. His voice echoed. He shivered as a chill washed over him. "You said yourself, don't touch the water, what the hell happens if I fall in?" His voice grew louder and louder.

          "You'll be missed…?" He mumbled. "Besides, I think this river is linked to the hot spring behind my house, so I don't think the water is all that hot." He rubbed the back of his neck and took a few, slow, deep breaths. "If I die, make me sound all brave and that we were trying to save someone's pet or something that had fallen into the river, okay?"

          Shin snickered and nodded his head. "Sure-sure…just don't get me killed too, and then we'll be fine—" He jumped. Shin held be breath and shut his eyes tightly. He heard Spike shout out in pain. His eyes opened and he winced as he saw Spike's leg jab into one of the jagged rocks. He cursed. "God, are you okay?"

          Spike gagged. "Do I look okay?!" He screeched, pulling his leg towards himself.

          Shin backed up. "Why didn't you run and jump?" He asked. Spike hissed out a cry holding his leg. His eyes widened as he watched Shin in the most acrobatic feat he'd seen since the Olympics as he lunged forward and over all the rocks, landing three feet past where he was lying on the grimy floor.

          Shin sighed and stood up. "What?" He looked towards Spike who stared in amazement. "I did have the highest grade in gym, and was on the track team for a reason you know…" He pulled Spike onto the grimy surface all the way and eyed his leg. "That's sick…"

          Spike rolled his eyes. "Only you would say that." He cursed holding his injured leg. Shin helped him to his feet and walked him forward. "Keep going." He mumbled, pointing towards the wall ahead. He could feel her. She was so close, his heart was beating rapidly. He swallowed as his throat ran dry.

          "It's just a wall." Shin moped. Spike smirked as he heard the disappointment in Shin's voice. Shaking his head he pulled out the dagger and felt the wall. He smiled and pushed Shin back.

          "Faye…" He shut his eyes and pushed the dagger into the eyehole and fell back with Shin as a gust of wind threw them across the floor. The wall peeled back and Spike swallowed crawling forward. "Faye!" He shouted and dragged himself forward. Shin grabbed him and they quickly jogged forward. A warm light enveloped them. Spike shuddered and bent forward. Shin narrowed his eyes and winced.

          "You should have told me to bring my sunglasses…" He pouted. Spike hit him in the back of the head. The light dimmed as they walked inside. The room was white and light shown down from above them. There was a low hum coming from the floor and he noticed the hot water that was flowing from one end of the wall to other. Spike swallowed as he looked to his far left.

          His lips parted and he stumbled, falling to his knees. "It's her." He breathed. To his far left stood a clear tank that was fused up against the wall, where the running water rushed up and into the tank. Inside through the rushing water and bubbles, he could see her frail body. Head rested to the left, lips parted, her hair whipped around in all directions as she teetered back and forth.

          Shin's eyes were wide. Either Spike had gone way over the top on pulling some sick joke on him, or he was really telling the truth. "Faye…?" He questioned stepped ahead of Spike for a second. Spike in seconds ran towards her, ignoring the pain in his leg. He looked at the tank carefully. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned his head against where her right hand was pressed up against the glass.

          Spike's hand slid down slowly, squeaking. Shin leaned down and stared at the water as it flowed into the tank. "Faye, god…" Spike balled a fist and struck at the tank. A dull thud was all that could be heard. Shin leaned forward more and sniffed at the water. There wasn't a smell; it could still be some kind of treated water though. He reached toward and stuck his hand into the water.

          He smirked. "It isn't all that hot after all." He smiled. Spike turned back sharply his eyes wide. Faye began to shake violently in the tank. She trashed about clawing at the glass. Her eyes opened and she tried to take a breath. She gagged as water rushed into her lungs. "Oh, god…" Shin trailed off and pulled his hand out immediately.

          "What the hell did you do Shin?" Spike shouted as he leaned against the tank. Faye locked her eyes onto his and despite her situation smiled and placed her hand where his rested. "God, hurry up!" He pleaded and looked around for a switch that said open on it.

          Shin backed away before making a running leap across the water towards a set of leavers and buttons that Spike was trying to reach. "Well, if they make a book about us, at least I get to save her from drowning!" Shin's eyes gleamed, and he ignored Spike's cries as he saw the large green button. "We didn't get cars without experimenting, so here goes nothing!" He called. Spike looked into Faye's eyes as she lost consciousness and slid down the tank. Shin's thumb pressed down the green button and a loud roar shuddered from above and below them. Shin flinched. "Did I hit the wrong button?" He muttered low, under his breath.

          The water stopped flowing. Shin blinked and Spike looked down briefly before a series of clicks could be heard. They swallowed in unison as they waited for the world to come to an end. The water rushed out and Faye's body limply fell against the tank and it began to slide open. Spike gritted his teeth and ran forward, catching her just in time.

          She was in the white gown. He smirked and quickly laid her down on the solid, marble-like, white floor. Spike looked around. The entire room as made of it. Even the tank, with the exception for the buttons, and mechanical pieces, everything was made out of the surface. He leaned his head into her chest and cursed before tilting her head back. "Shin, help me out!" He growled, as he pinched at her nose, and tilted her head back. "I need you to do chest compressions while I keep track of her pulse and breathe for her!"

          With little effort shin jumped back over to the other side and fell to his knees next to the mystical girl named Faye. Spike parted her lips and pushed a puff of air into her lungs. Shin pressed into her sternum with his fists firmly five times before Spike took a breath for her again. "Again?" Shin asked. Spike nodded and Shin pressed five more times, firmly. Spike breathed. Still nothing… Shin didn't bother asking and pressed into her chest five more times. He cursed as he heard the crack and felt a rib pop. "Damn it," he muttered.

          A shrill cry left Faye's lips and her eyes shot open. She gasped for air, before gagging and rolling to the left. She coughed and her fingers pressed hard into the floor. Her breath came out, harsh and ragged with each dispelled cough. Shin tugged off his coat and covered it over her thin, pale body. Her lips moved in the same rhythm, over and over. The same word, over and over again. Spike swallowed and leaned forward.

          He watched as she rolled onto her back slowly. Her hands reached up towards his face. He watched her lips. They still moved. She breathlessly uttered the same word over and over again. Her eyes were closed. She shut them tight as she started speaking faster. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He leaned in towards her mouth; he gritted his teeth as she began to tear at the roots of his hair. "Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike—" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Spike's body ran rigid. "Oh god!" she cried, tears poured over her eyelids, staining her cheeks. "Spike!" she clawed at his face and down his neck towards his chest.

          Spike's right arm was frozen stiff, to the left of her neck. His face hovered over hers as he exhaled harshly. "Faye…"

          She screamed. "Help me! Where are you?" She kicked. Shin fell on top of her legs, holding her down. She cried, the tears continued to pour out. "Help me! You said that you'd help me! Where are you? Spike! Spike, Spike, Spike Spike—"

          "Open your eyes!" Spike shouted back. He narrowed his eyes and gripped at her shoulders. She screamed, and he cursed as her nails dug deep into his arms. "Faye, I'm right here! Open your eyes!"

          She stopped crying. Her body relaxed, her arms fell to her sides. She shuddered, and sniffled. Her bottom lip trembled. Hesitating, her green eyes slowly, painfully opened. Her eyes were rolled back. She looked around before staring up at Spike. His lips parted and he sat back on his ankles and waited for her to get used to her surroundings. She reached her hands to her face and rubbed her tears away quickly. Sitting up Shin's coat fell into her lap and she shivered. Frowning she pulled it on and glanced at the man lying on top of her legs.

          Shin's cheeks flushed and he bowed his head and pushed himself away. "Sorry…Faye." He swallowed and waved.

          Her lips rippled together, and she curled her shoulders inward. She pulled her knees slowly towards her chest and rocked back and forth slowly. Faye rested her head on her knees and turned her head to the left. She stopped rocking, and her head shot upright. Her eyes softened and she sighed. Her lips curved into an opulent smile and she pushed herself forward and locked her arms around Spike's neck. "You're late." She whispered.

          Spike wrenched, he tensed as she held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry," He shut his eyes and hugged her back. "God, I'm so sorry Faye." He swayed from side to side. She started to cry again.

          "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry." She tried to pull away and wipe the tears. Spike gripped hold of her and shook his head.

          She whimpered. "It's okay. Cry, you can cry. I won't hurt you, no one will hurt you." He sighed against her neck and she hugged him close. "I'm sorry it took so long. I'm here now." He looked towards Shin with pleading eyes.

          "We need to get her out of here." Shin stood up and looked down at Spike and the girl with violet hair. He looked back towards the empty tank and let out a slow, cool breath.

          He walked behind Spike and turned his head to the side and waited until Faye looked at him. He smiled warmly. "Shin," she nodded her head.

          His eyes widened and he fell onto his back and his hands slipped into the warm water. He cursed, it had turned deathly cold. "Have we met before?" He swallowed, the color drained from his face.

          She shook her head, resting against Spike. "No." She yawned and hugged Spike close. She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. "Spike," she smiled brightly.

          He frowned and nodded his head. He reached his hand out slowly and pulled her hair behind her ears. The water dripped onto the floor, with a splat-splat. "Faye, is there another way out?" He stood up and bent down, picking her up and carried her bridal style.

          She tensed before leaning her head against his chest and yawning. She pointed past the trickling water towards the corner of the room. Spike nodded and looked towards Shin. Shin leaped across. Spike carefully stepped in. The water soaked into his boots and he shivered. The water had turned deathly cold. He shivered and nodded his head in thanks as Shin pulled him along and out to the other side. Shin wet his lips and ran his hands over the wall. A handle, like a car door was placed at hip level. "Thought of everything, didn't they?" Shin smirked, and pulled the handle. Faye yawned and clung tightly onto her savior.

          "Hurry up, she's shivering." Spike looked around the room once again. "Faye," he mumbled. "Faye, is there anything in here that will help me figure things out?"

          She looked up at him like he was speaking to her in a foreign language. "What?" she asked.

          Spike sighed. "Papers, documents…journals, books—"

          She pointed towards the wall to her left. Her fingers gripped onto a pipe, and she pulled until it snapped back. Spike smirked as she yelped out. Shaking the pipe Spike pulled out papers that were rolled into the tube. Spike smiled and nodded his head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm cold." She cried. He frowned as he felt the hot tears roll down his neck.

          "You can take a bath when we get back to the house, okay?" He asked. She nodded and shuddered as she began to cry again. "It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore." His fingers brushed through her hair as Spike watched Shin push the large door open. He shivered as a strong gust of cold air swallowed them up. They stepped out into the frigid cold. Looking towards the door it slammed shut as they stepped outside. Faye jumped and cried out, digging her nails into his back. Spike rubbed his hands down her back and she calmed down. He looked at the door.

          Shin looked at the door. It was made of natural rock, and plants that masked it for a rock wall. Shin stepped ahead of them and looked around. "Where the heck are we?"

          Spike stumbled forward and climbed up the door and peered down at the familiar hot spring, now frozen over. "In my backyard," Spike muttered.

          "Spike, never take me back there Spike, I don't want to be left in the dark, I don't want to be left along…" She bit at her thumbnail and Spike nodded his head.

          "I'll never leave you there." He answered his voice deep and lulling.

**_....._**

          Julia sat in the kitchen chair and wrapped a blanket around her body. She'd just gotten off the phone with Vicious. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked towards the ladybug. She placed her hands on her stomach and sighed. "Baby, what am I going to do with you?" She rubbed her hand in circles over her belly, and looked at the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she ran her tongue over her top teeth. "What should we do about Faye, baby?" She grinned. "That's what I was thinking too. Maybe you and I will get along after all…" She pressed her fingers hard into her stomach before she sat up straight. She looked to her right to see Shin slip and fall onto the deck. Spike snorted to hold back his cry of laughter. Her blue eyes darkened as she looked at what he was holding onto. "Faye, baby…she must go."

          The sliding door opened and Shin sighed as he saw Julia. "Thank god. Here're your keys; I'll get your car in a little while." Julia gripped at the armrests of the chair and clenched her teeth.

          "Why, where is it?" She hissed. Shin shuddered as he felt her eyes stab right through him.

          He bowed his head. "On…or in the lake. It depends on whether the ice held up or not." He swallowed resting his hands on top of his head he watched Spike stepped inside with Faye in his arms. Like a lost child she clung to her savior for dear life. Shin waited for her to ask for her mommy, he glanced back at Julia and his gaze darkened as he watched her knuckles turn white as she grouped at the arms. He swallowed as she looked at Spike and then to the girl he was holding. Spike hurriedly ran into his room and into the bathroom.

          "Shin, get your ass in here now!" He shouted. Shin stalled as Julia turned towards him.

          "Yeah…" Shin called back. He slowly walked towards the bathroom. Julia bowed her head and grinned wickedly. Shin bit at his cheek before he jogged into Spike's room.

          Faye wrapped her arms around herself as Spike set her down on the edge of the large marble bathtub. She looked around in fear. "Why here, why are we at this place?" She leaned forward.

          Spike sighed. "It's okay; it's only me that lives here." Spike pushed the plug into the bathtub and began to fill it.

          Shin walked in with his head bowed. "Are you dressed?" He kept his eyes shut waiting for Faye to speak.

          Spike kicked him in the back of the leg. Shin buckled forward and opened his eyes. Faye was still in the white gown. Her hair was frozen, it was beginning to thaw. She looked towards Shin oddly. "Shin, you graduated from medical school, right? Make sure she's okay."

          Shin arched his eyebrows up. "I'll _be_ graduating as a doctor in psychology…I don't know much about the other stuff. I passed out when we had to dissect a frog in high school, the last thing I wanted to do is perform open heart surgery on someone."

          Spike frowned. "Yeah, but you can check a person's pulse—" They were cut off, and turned, looking at Julia as she knocked on the door. Spike coughed and pointed towards Faye. "Julia, meet Faye. Faye, this is Julia." Both girls locked eyes. Julia was cold, distant; her eyes were dull and lifeless.

          Faye stared blankly, her lips pierced together. "Spike, Shin, get out." Julia ordered.

          They stood up. Spike looked towards Faye. "Faye, are you okay with that?" Faye eyed Spike and nodded her head. He smiled weakly at Julia and shut the door behind him after grabbing his first aid kit to tend to his leg.

          Faye swallowed and turned towards the tub. Slowly, she lifted her left leg and gently slipped it into the hot water. She let out a low hiss as the water burned her toes. She pulled back and looked towards the tub. Smiling she pushed herself to the right and turned on the cold. Her right hand slipped under the running water and she sighed, content with the cooler temperature. She turned back to Julia and smiled. "You're his fiancée, am I correct?"

          Julia swallowed hard. Her fingers curled inwards she stepped forward as Faye slipped into the tub and then pulled off her gown. Faye looked towards Julia and handed her the garment. "_Used_ to be his fiancée, we aren't getting married anymore."

          Faye frowned and nodded her head. "I'm sorry." She smiled kindly and reached for the washcloth on the wicker cabinet next to the tub. Julia grabbed it and tossed it into Faye's face. Faye frowned as it fell into the water. Sighing she took a breath and sank under the water.

          "It's fine…" Julia stepped back and eyed the blurry figure submerged in the hot water. She grinned and reached for her bathroom bag that she'd placed in here while Spike and Shin were gone. She silently pulled out her hairdryer and walked towards the tub. Pulling the cabinet back she reached behind it and pulled in the dryer.

          "What are you doing?" Julia jumped and her eyes widened as she dropped the hairdryer. It bounced on the tub and fell in. She took a sharp breath and waited for the sparks to fly. She waited with baited breath, to hear her cry out. The lights would surely go out. Power would be lost; everything would be okay again, as long as Faye was out of the picture. Her, the baby, and Spike would be happy…

          Nothing happened. Faye narrowed her eyes as the strange object sank down next to her. She looked towards Julia and sighed. "I think the plug fell out. Lucky break, I could have been killed." Faye picked it up and stared at the appliance. Looking at the on switch she flicked it on and off before she let it drop out of the tub. It rolled around, cracking against the marble and tiled floor.

          Julia swallowed. "You are a lucky girl. I'm sorry that the hairdryer slipped away from me." She frowned and walked towards the door. "Faye." She turned back towards her. Julia pushed her long locks behind her back and glared towards the girl's green eyes.

          Faye wet her lips and nodded her head. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

          Julia smirked. "Just, keep your distance from Spike." Faye smiled in return and Julia backed away when Faye blinked. Her eyes turned a deathly black and her fingers curled in, tearing at the washcloth in her hands.

          "I'll be sure to do that Julia." Faye spoke her voice was monotone, no emotion. Julia stepped out and shut the door behind her. She swallowed as her face paled. Spike and Shin were out in the living room, whispering.

****

**_....._**

          Spike unrolled the papers Faye had given them. He looked up as Shin handed him a mug filled with hot chocolate. He nodded his head and handed some of the papers to Shin. Spike swallowed as he stared at what seemed to be blueprints. "It's a layout for that tank she was in." He muttered. He looked over the parts and then looked at what was to fill them. He frowned it was scratched out. He couldn't read any of it. Shin looked over what seemed to be journal entries.

          "Today she read four books, and refused to eat the food I gave her. She cried." Shin frowned. "I…" Shin ran his fingers through his hair. "I kicked her hard in the stomach, and she stopped crying. She screamed and I fell back. In my blind rage I ran forward and shoved her into the wall of the seller. She cried and I slapped her until she stopped moving. I left and—" Shin covered his mouth and shook his head. "Spike, what the hell was wrong with this guy? I mean he saves papers that told how he beat her." Shin leaned back in his chair and glared at the papers. Spike picked up the paper that was below the one Shin had read.

          "Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike…" He read allowed. "Who is that? Is it from one of her books that I bought her? She screams his name at night. I can hear her from the house. It's time that I move her to the cave." Spike bowed his head. "If I hit her she begs for him to help her. Asking for him instead of the food…I haven't fed her for two days. If she dies, I'll lose my work. Today I will feed her and then move her to the cave." Spike swallowed and looked at Shin. His face was sour. His eyes dark, eyebrows forwarded. "Shin, she was calling to me all that time. From the time she let me see her as a small child." Spike leaned his head against the table. He stopped talking when he heard Julia step out of the bathroom.

          "You can help her now though." Shin sighed. "I can have her admitted to my clinic. I'll treat her myself if that's what you want."

          Spike nodded. "We should ask her if that's what she wants—"

          "Spike, she's not normal." Julia ran out her eyes pleading and desperate. "The little…she smiled at me and her eyes turned black. She told me to keep my distance!" She grabbed hold of Spike and shook his shoulders. "Spike, you have to do something, she's not right in the head, what if she's some devil's child—" He shoved her away quickly and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

          "Don't say that. You most likely just scared her." He rolled his eyes. "She just needs help Julia, she's been trapped and abused her entire life…none of us know how that feels. We just need to give her time and let her get used to us." Spike shook his head. "Shin, you stay with Julia, I'll go back and grab the SUV." He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked towards Julia. "Was she okay though?"

          Julia scuffed. "Okay for a demon-child." She hissed her voice low and beckoning.

          Spike pouted. "You shouldn't refer to yourself in such a cruel way Julia…" He smugly remarked and slammed the front door behind him.

          Shin gathered the papers and held them tight. "You're leaving under the request of her doctor." Shin spat. "Faye's eyes turned black because she didn't like you, you made her feel threatened. She doesn't need that kind of contact around her." He mumbled, sticking out his tongue. Julia hissed and whacked his chin upward so that he bit his tongue hard. "Damn it!" He shouted glaring at her. "God, I'm related to Spike, watch it or I'll make my eyes go black on you too!" He ran his index finger over his tongue and scowled as the tiny bit of blood. He sipped from his hot chocolate quickly.

          She looked Shin over carefully as her lips curled upward. "So you're all demons." She hissed and placed her hand on her stomach. "Tell Spike that I'll call him before I give birth to his demon baby!" She screamed and ran outside as she grabbed her coat.

          Shin poked at his tongue, and snarled and set the papers down. He looked towards the door with a hateful glare. "I didn't mean to scare her so much." Shin blinked and looked towards Spike's room. He looked away quickly. Faye had a large towel wrapped around her, the water dripped from her hair and onto the floor.

          Shin sighed. "It's okay, just as long as she didn't hurt you." He stood up and walked past her. Walking towards Spike's closet he peered around and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old, fading t-shirt. "Here, put these on for now." He placed the clothes on the bed and walked out closing the door behind her. "Faye?" He called through the closed door.

          "What is it?" Shin cried out and he walked into her. He fell back and leaned up against the door. Her head turned to the left and she frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

          Shin stuttered and spat as she kneeled down. She was already dressed in the clothes he had given her. "You just…" He pointed to the room and then to her. "There isn't a door out of the room except for this one." He swallowed and curled his knees against his chest. Faye laughed and copied his actions. "How'd you get out here?"

          She shrugged her shoulders. "You called me so I came to you." She smiled.

          He frowned. "Then why didn't you just disappear from that seller the man had you kept in?" Her green eyes widened and she shook her head, and began to shake.

         "I couldn't get out of there. It was too strong, the barrier was thick. He built it and put me in there. I don't know how old I was when he put me there though." Shin handed her his hot chocolate. She sniffed it and took a sip. "It's really good." She smiled brightly and stood up, taking Spike's seat.

          Shin smirked. "Its hot chocolate, haven't you ever tried that before?"

          Faye shook her head and set down the cup. She pulled her hair back and twirled it up. "How did Julia do that to her hair?" She mumbled. "It was half up and half down."

          Shin nodded his head. "Don't ask me, I don't know the first thing about managing hair." He pointed to his hair. It was short and simple, something very easy to manage.

          Faye nodded her head. "She was an unpleasant person." Faye spat, wrinkling her nose together.

          Shin rolled his head back and laughed uncontrollably. Faye stared at him with a blank completion. Shin leaned forward, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, god…that's great." He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "We're going to get along, I can tell you that." He sighed. "At least someone agrees that she's a…" He trailed off as Spike stormed back in.

          "That's fine with me!" Spike bellowed as Julia drove down the mountainside. He stood in the doorway, his eyes squinted, teeth bared, and fists balled. "I swear to god, if one more thing happens today I'm gonna—"

          He cut himself off as Faye and he locked eyes. She smiled warmly. "I like hot chocolate." She stood up and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Welcome home dear."

          His color paled. "Dear?" he mumbled and pulled back looking at her oddly.

          She frowned. "Did I say something wrong? It's just that this one what girl always said it to the person who saved her…it was in a book that I had read not too long ago." She pouted. "I'm sorry."

          Spike sighed and slid down the wall and onto his back. He stared up at her bowed head. Her eyes shut tightly as if ready to be struck. "It's fine. You can just call me Spike." He tapped her barefoot with his left hand and frowned when he noticed what she was wearing. "Aren't those a little big for you?"

          Faye looked the clothes she was in and nodded her head. "It's comfy though." She sighed and slid down the wall, copying him like a little child would.

          Spike smiled and laughed quietly. "I'm sure they are." He cracked his neck and shuddered as a chill washed over him. "I'll take you down to the town to get you some clothes when the weather lets up, is that okay?"

          Faye frowned before nodding. "Stuff with color, like this?" She pointed to Spike's shirt. "Blues, and…" She put her finger to her lips and looked around before pointing to his coat. "…red!" her eyes lit up like fireworks on the forth of July.

          Spike rolled his eyes and nodded. "All the colors of the rainbow and more if that's what you want." He ran his fingers through her hair and she stalled in her movements and he edged closer to her. He pulled her hair away from her face and just stared. "I told you that I'd protect you, you don't need to worry anymore." He pulled her into his arms swiftly and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "Whatever he did to you, I'll make it up in full to you. I swear to that." He swallowed and he rocked her in his arms as she shuddered out a cry.

          "Thank you." She chocked as she shuddered again. Spike lifted her up and she squirmed as he carried her into his room and laid her on the bed.

          "You should rest some." He yawned, and covered his mouth. He straightened and started to walk away as he tugged of his coat and tossed it by his closet. Faye curled up onto a ball and rested her head on his pillows. "Aren't you cold?"

          She shook her head and rolled over, rubbing away her fallen tears. "I'm always warm…well, except for when I was in the tank. The bath made me cold too." He walked towards the bed and put his hand on her forehead. "I'll check your temp when you wake up." He frowned.

          She yawned and stretched her arms up into the air. "Can you stay here?"

          He nodded and leaned against the back of the bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She took hold of his hand and rested her head on top of it. He shut his eyes, and rested his head against the wall.

          Faye shook her head on top of his hand and he narrowed his eyebrows. "Stay." She mumbled. "Don't go."

          Spike, laid down next to her, as she rested her head against his chest and smiled. "Whatever you want." He yawned, pulling a blanket over himself. He found her, that's all that mattered to him right now.

**END OF CHAPTER 7! Everyone RR!! Tell me what you think of the new chapter! He found her, he found her! Did you think the part with Faye and Julia was a little creepy? Heh-heh…you haven't seen what I can do yet! Ha-haaaa!  --' ::cough:: ENJOY!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 8**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated: **R

**Genre: **Supernatural/Drama

**E-mail: **PeachGirlKiley[at]aol . com

**Web Address: **www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**It's chapter 8! Woot. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 7! Yes, Julia's a little out of it from the hormone imbalance from her being pregnant and all. Is it Spike's baby, or is it Vicious's? What of Faye's past, what will the town's people think?! READ REVIEW!**

**Update. I got my Pierrot CD! Dictators Circus is AWESOME! I bought the limited edition, so it came with a DVD too. As of now I'm on track 6 of 11, and I'm in heaven. The CD came with a BIG sticker too! ::Huggles the band:: They're so talented! I love you guys!.**

**On a rather depressing note…I'm not going to a convention this year. I was going to go to Big Apple Anime Fest, but it's been canceled, and I want to go to Otakon, but my mom says no! THEY'RE HAVING LARCHENCIEL IN CONCERT!! ::weeps:: Oooo, Hyde...-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

          Spike yawned and rubbed his face with his left hand as he looked towards his right. He couldn't feel his right arm. He looked towards the windows it was dark out. He sighed. Faye buried her face into his chest, leaning her head in the crook of his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as she let out a quiet hum and hugged him close.

          He swallowed as Shin opened the door. "You're awake?" He smiled and walked in slowly. "So, is it love at first sight?" He grinned.

          Spike just stared at her. "I don't know what it is." He breathed. She let out a hum and rolled onto her side, hugging her pillow to her chest. Spike sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He pulled the blankets up to her neck and stood up carefully, making sure that he didn't wake her. "She sleeps for how long, and she's still so tired and worn." He walked into the kitchen with Shin and sat back into his kitchen chair.

          "With the stuff she's been through, it's not hard to believe. She needs to regain her health…or gain it." Shin sighed.

          Spike looked up at Shin with a fading glance. "So, has the doctor diagnosed her will any mental illness yet?" Spike frowned.

          Shin wrinkled his nose together. "Don't talk about my work so sarcastically, you'd never be able to treat the cases I've had success with!" Shin snapped in a hushed tone. He wet his lips and looked towards Spike's bed. "She's clinging to us, like a frightened child would to their parents. She doing this mainly because she didn't get to bond to anyone in the fundamental stages of—"

          "So she just needs people who she can trust and confide in, because she didn't have anything like that when she was growing up." Spike cut Shin off from his award winning speech.

          Shin scuffed, crossing his arms. "In simple terms, yes…" Shin bit his lip and shook his head. "If we don't take it slowly though, she could end up hurting herself and others. That power of hers…" Shin pierced his lips together. "The eyes thing," he bowed his head as Spike's face contorted as he tried to hold back laughter. "If she doesn't learn how to control that, she'll only end up tearing herself apart. If she hurt one of us, she'd be devastated at this point. I mean, look at the lengths she took just to be able to have you save her." Shin leaned forward and rested his head in his arms. "When the weather clears up enough, I want to take her back to the offices, maybe get her checked by a doctor…"

          Spike shook his head. "We can't take her to a doctor, right now; whenever she feels threatened her eyes turn black, right?" He waited for Shin to nod his head. "So, when a lady in white comes waltzing up to her with a four inch needle ready to draw blood, she'll flip out."

          Shin stared at the doorway as Faye eyed Spike as he spoke. Spike stopped talking and turned around. Faye's hair was still damp and she yawned. "I'm okay with needles." Faye mumbled and walked past Spike and Shin.

          Spike blinked. She sounded offended by his words as she walked past him, with her head held high. She started humming as she opened the fridge and pulled out a soda and smiled as she looked at the design on the can. "Do you want me to open it?"

          Faye shook the can up and down, feeling the can expand in her firm grasp. Shin's eyes widened as she jogged towards Spike and popped the tab. The soda sprayed in all directions. Shin quickly took the papers and dove under the table. Spike hissed and ran towards the sink and counters. Faye laughed a wide grin crossing her lips. "Very interesting…" Shin snorted as he chuckled quietly under the kitchen table.

          "Fast learner?" Spike questioned Faye.

          Faye thought over his words. "I saw it in my dreams. I saw the person shaking the can, opening it and chasing after the person it was spraying all over." She smiled as Spike cringed.

          Spike nodded his head. "You're supposed to drink it." He sighed and grabbed another from the fridge. He tapped at the lid. Faye's sparkled with excitement. He popped the tab and was ready to scream and run, but nothing happened. Spike handed it to her. She took the can and sniffed. Her eyes widened and she coughed before sipping loudly.

          Spike smirked. Faye stood straight as she swallowed. "It's good." She stated.

          Shin shook his head. "Nice one Spike, you've brought another caffeine addict into the world. Spike glared down at Shin who was still on the floor. "I'll clean up and watch Faye…you go take a shower."

          Spike's shirt and hair were soaked. He nodded his head weakly and stepped towards the bathroom Shin waited until the door was shut before he turned back towards Faye. He blinked. "God!" Shin heard Spike shout and the door swung open and he flew into the kitchen. Shin stared at the soda can sitting on the kitchen counter and nodded his head weakly.

          "I forgot to mention that to you." Shin pouted as Faye walked into the kitchen her head bowed.

          "Sorry Spike…" Faye sighed and walked towards the front door. "Is Ed around?" She turned back and stared at Shin and Spike who in turn stared back at her.

          "Well," Spike started. "I can give her a call at her uncles and see if she'll stop by."

          Faye's eyes widened and she nodded. "Ed's coming over!" Faye ran past them and outside towards the garden.

          "Faye, stop!" Spike shouted. Faye froze as she gazed at the tearoom. Her fingers curled in. Her feet and legs were covered in snow, up to her mid-thigh. She began to shake and turned back towards the house with the most frightening look Spike had ever seen.

          "S…Spi…Spike." She shuddered before she screamed and fell to her knees. She began seizing violently.

          Spike swallowed the ball in his throat and quickly ran outside. "Faye! Faye, its okay! You're not going back there!" Spike fell to her side and held her arms down.

          She jolted forward and grabbed his head and held it firm with both hands. Her teeth bared, and clenched, her eyes narrowed, and angry. Shin watched from the porch as Spike fell into her arms and watched as they sank into the snow. Like a dream, they fell into their own trance. "What the hell…" Shin breathed.

****

****

**_....._**

          Spike jumped to his feet and looked around. The air was thick, and hot. It was night and he could hear the crickets chirping their mesmerizing tune. Spike swallowed hard and his entire body wrenched. His skin crawled and he bent forward and shouted out in pain. **"Faye!"** He screamed.

          He couldn't feel her. **"Faye, answer me!"** He turned and a rush of air pushed him back, and there she was. A smile on her warm face, her eyes kind, she laughed as he fell into a small pool of water. It felt like it about to start raining any second.

          Faye reached down and took his hand. **"Let me help." **She pulled Spike back up to his feet.

          Spike followed her lead as she walked inside. The place was dark, a crack of thunder shook him to the core and he shivered. Faye smiled and pointed towards the front door. Spike tossed his bags in the rain was pouring. Faye leaned her back against Spike's chest and he wrapped his arms around her to keep his balance as he watched in awe. His lips parted as he watched himself screaming and falling to the ground.

          Faye pointed towards the room to their left and Spike's brown eyes grew as Faye walked out. They watched themselves in the resent past. Spike swallowed Faye was soaked as she stood over him. She leaned down and smiled. Tiny droplets of water fell from her hair and landed on his forehead.

          Spike smiled. **"It was you, not a leak?"** Faye grinned and nodded her head. She bowed her head as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

          He screamed out again and shot forward. Reaching for his bag he grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and downed one, muttering words to himself quietly.

          Faye grasped hold of Spike's right hand and tugged him into the living room. They watched as he fell onto the couch and curled into a ball, helpless and alone. _"…but don't leave me…alone."_ Spike's eyes widened as he heard his forgotten words.

          Spike leaned against the doorway as he watched Faye crying by his side. **"I don't remember saying that."** He mumbled. His eyes darkened. **"I want to go back now."** He ordered.

          Faye pouted. **"Are you sure?"** She hugged him. **"I won't leave you alone, we can go anywhere while were like this."** She smiled warmly.

          Spike gritted his teeth and shoved her away sharply. **"I said that I wanted to go back, now take me back!"** Spike growled his eyes narrowed, fists balled.

          Faye bowed her head and nodded weakly. **"As you wish." **she whimpered, as if she were about to cry. Spike shuddered as she locked her arms around him and shut her eyes. **"Close your eyes."** She uttered as she let out a silent breath of air.

****

**_....._**

          Swallowing he listened and clamped his eyes shut. Faye smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Spike reeled back and opened his eyes. Shin was hovering overtop of him with a pale expression. "You're alive." He sighed.

          Spike blinked and looked back towards Faye who got up and jumped off the path and into the garden. The snow bit at her legs and a chill washed over her. It was the first time that something cold, actually gave her a chill. She laughed and turned back towards Spike who stared at her in a daze. "Spike, when the snow melts, take me away from here. Far away from here…can you do that?" She leaned down and placed a hand on each side of his face and stared at him inquisitively, studying his every move.

          He smiled and nodded. "Sure." He mumbled.

          Shin pierced his lips together. "I'm not sure if that's okay Faye." Shin muttered.

          Faye narrowed her eyes and he swallowed. "Why not?" she spat, her eyes flickered.

          He sighed. "You've lived in a cellar and a cave your entire life, you're not ready to face the…whatever life."

         Her fists balled and she walked over to him and turned as she stood shoulder to shoulder with him. "You know _nothing_ about me." She hissed.

          Shin rolled his neck forward and then snapped it back as she walked into the house. He pulled his lips in and ran his tongue over them and exhaled. His eyes were wide and he shivered as a chill washed over him. Now he knew how Julia felt. His mouth moved to speak, but all he could do is gape at the femme fatale as she swayed from side to side with each delicate step.

          Spike stood up and nudged Shin in the shoulder. He leaned towards his left ear. "What'd she say?" He questioned.

          Shin nodded his head slowly. "Something…" He mumbled. "She said something."

          Spike walked towards the house and started to jog inside. "Hey Faye, wait up." Spike pulled back the slider and grabbed her left hand.

          She paused and quickly turned back with a wide smile on her paled face and leaned in and hugged him. Spike swallowed and rocked back on his heals. "Can you call Ed now?" She mumbled into his shirt. Spike's lips pierced together. She let go and walked into the living room.

          Shin looked at Spike warily and then slowly followed after Faye. He needed to know what she meant by that. After all, he was her doctor. He rubbed his left shoulder as it tensed up and lazily walked into the living room.

          "Faye, are you okay?" He asked quietly as he made sure Spike was dialing Ed's house. Faye turned back her eyes dull, her expression blank. She said nothing. Shin swallowed. "If I made you angry, or scared you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Please, at least talk to me…"

          She sighed and turned back her eyebrow arched. "About what?" she spat. She sat on the matted floor and stared at the television that wasn't on.

          Shin plopped down next to her. She rippled her lips together and inched away. Shin bowed his head. "Well, what's your favorite color for starters?"

          She smirked, holding back her laughter. "Favorite color…" She trailed off and wet her lips. She pulled her hair back behind her ears and rolled her eyes. "How the hell should I know?"

          Shin blinked and began rubbing his shoulders again. What was this sudden change in her personality? She went from being helpless and stranded, to cocky and spiteful.

          He figured it was best to keep her calm rather than risk have her blow his head up when her eyes turned back. "Why don't we see if we can get the TV working? Would you like to watch that?"

          "I'm not three years old. So don't condescend to me." She muttered low, under her breath. Shin took a deep breath and nodded his head.

          He clenched his jaw. That was it. "I'm not—" He fell silent as he looked at her. She was right behind him her eyes deathly black, her hair whipped back and forth her teeth bared.

          "Listen." She hissed. "Don't look at me as if I'm battered and broken. I'm not some child. If you don't think I know what you're thinking, you're wrong." Her eyes were flickering from green, to black. Shin backed up to the television and Faye inched forward. "I'm different than you are. You know that pretty damn well already. You think I'm happy that I'm out. Of course I am, but there's a part of me that will never be stratified until I get my revenge."

          Shin bowed his head. "So, what about Spike…? Why aren't you telling him this?"

          She smiled and laughed quietly. "Spike's just like me. He's related to the bastard who kept me in that damned cellar for one hundred twenty-three years!" Faye hissed. Shin frowned and nodded his head.

           "You mean twenty-tree…" He corrected her.

          Faye snarled and shoved him sharply. "Don't analyze me!" The television screen shattered and tears rolled over her cheeks as Faye's eyes continued to flicker…black, then green, and then back to black.

          "Okay!" Shin raised his hands into the air.

          "I was in a cellar until I was twenty-four, and then…I was put into that tank. I was alone for so long. Drifting from one person's mind to another, begging for them to help me…" She shivered. "Most of them were weak and went insane. They either ended up locked in their own cell, or buried in the ground." She rubbed her face. Then I drifted into Jack's mind. He was kind, but he couldn't help me either…his son however, could. I found out soon after, that Jack and Spike were related to the man who…took care of me." She smirked. "His grandfather is the one who made that dagger Spike was talking to you about in Annie's house Shin." Her eyes sparkled with delight and her lips curled up.

          "F-Faye…" Shin trailed off he was sputtering like an idiot. "Please. Please calm down." He avoided looking into her eyes. He could feel himself aging he was so scared of her.

          "Spike was the one who had told me he could help me. He came to me when I was little, in my dreams. I waited as long as I could, and now he finally came." She sighed hugging her arms around her frame.

**_....._**

          "Hey, Jet?" Spike nodded his head as he leaned into the counter. "No, I forgot to pay Ed yesterday…she cleaned up for me." He lied through clenched teeth as he heard something break in the other room.

          "Spike," Jet mumbled. "Ed told me what happened."

          Spike winced. "I found Faye." There wasn't an answer. "Faye wanted to see Ed. That's why I'm calling you."

          Jet swallowed. "Hmm, she just ran out the door…" Spike jumped as Ed tapped his shoulder. Spike heard Jet hang up and he let the phone slip from his fingers as Ed eyed him. Her face was sour her head bowed.

          "How—" Spike stopped himself. He found it best to just stop asking questions as this point. He was either going insane, or the world around him was. He couldn't make up his mind for that answer just yet.

**_....._**

****

          Faye stood straight and smiled at Shin. "Ed's here." She cooed, stretching her arms into the air.

          "She is?" Shin piped. His hands were still shaking. He glanced at the broken television and chewed at his lower lip. "What the heck…is she?"

          He kept calm even it he was frightened by the goddess's sudden burst of schizophrenia. It was his duty to stay calm, for his career's sake anyway. As a doctor he vowed to be a realist, notice his surroundings, and listen to what his patient's****has to say.

          "Ed!" Faye's eyes sparkled with delight as she ran over and gave the girl with golden eyes a hug.

          "Faye-Faye, you're finally free!" She laughed. The two grasped each other's hands and jumped up and down.

          Spike smirked and walked past Faye and Ed carefully before he inched his way over to Shin. "What was the crashing I heard?" He smiled as the girls twirled in circles and skipped around the kitchen.

          Shin frowned. "She blew up your TV. That's all; nothing drastic." Spike watched as Shin crossed his still shaking arms and dug his fingers into his arms.

          Spike nodded his head slowly and pouted as he continued to gaze at the girls. "So what re you saying?"

          Shin's jaw dropped and his arms fell to his sides. Spike narrowed his eyes as he saw his cousin's complexion. "The TV's old, anyone could have seen that happening—"

          "Shh!" Shin hissed, whacking him on the back side of the head. "God! I'm saying she's lost it!" He moved his fingers around his head in circles. "Now I'm not saying I won't help her, but don't freak when I tell you she needs to be locked up!"

          Spike clenched his jaw and Shin watched as his temples flexed. "She's fine…"

          Shin shook his head slowly. "Far from it," he sighed. "It's like a form of split personality disorder, or schizophrenia. With people she's found of…" He pointed to Ed. "…she's sweet, and well mannered; however, you get her pissed and you see a new side to her."

          Spike looked Shin over. "Different…how?"

          "She started cursing, and threatening me. Her eyes…flickered from green to black, very rapidly. When she raised her voice, the television exploded. She wasn't even close to it." Shin wet his lips and shut his eyes, rubbing his face vigorously, trying to erase the images from his mind.

          Spike was silent for a moment. "Different enough to scare the heck out of Julia?" he leaned towards Shin, whispering. Shin nodded, smiling weakly.

          "I need to know what kind of tests he did on her Spike. I'll do my best, but don't hold me on this one. You could just end up getting hurt in the end if you get to close to her." Spike rubbed the back of his neck and nodded steadily.

          Faye turned towards the two of them and smiled warmly. She walked towards the fridge and took out two sodas. She tossed one to Ed and she caught it was ease.

          Spike looked at his feet and then glanced past Edward, and out at the snowy ground. "Faye," he breathed. "Would you want to leave tonight?"

          Faye gripped at her soda can tightly. She looked at him from top to bottom, studying his every move as she walked over to his kitchen table and sat down his chair. It creaked as she rocked back on it.

          Faye looked towards Shin, her eyes cold. Shin swallowed hard and bowed his head avoiding her eyesight. She sighed and nodded her head. "I would like that very much." She popped the tab on her soda and sipped noisily. "However, I want Ed to come with us." Shin looked up and Faye smirked at him her eyes locked onto his. Shin paled as he looked over at Spike.

          "That's fine with me. We have an extra room at Annie's that you two can share." He took a deep breath. "Ed, call your uncle and make sure it's okay with him.

          Ed blinked. "I already packed my things into the trunk of your car Spi-Spi." She giggled as Spike's face went blank.

          Faye licked her lips and looked back at Spike. She walked over to him and set her soda onto the table. The condensation rolled onto the wood, leaving a ring of water surrounding the orange can. Her hand stretched out and traced along the outside of his face. She smiled. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, or anyone you love." She leaned in and hugged him tightly. "I love you too much to ever hurt you Spike." She whispered into his ear. Spike shuddered as a chill washed over him.

          Like out of a horror film, Shin watched his only living relative be possessed by the deadly being. "Spike…?"

          Faye turned her head sharply to the right and gritted her teeth. "Shin…" She smiled. "What did I tell you about before?" She sighed and stood up walking towards him and tapping him lightly on the face. "Be a dear and start packing."

          Spike narrowed his eyes. What was that just then? That woman, it wasn't the girl who was calling him for help. It was the voice of someone filled with pent up anger and hate. This side of Faye frightened him. He couldn't hide that fear; all he knew is that he was somehow related to this whole ordeal. How though?" he looked at Ed who's usually cheery face was pale, dark, and dismal.

          "Ed, you okay?" He sighed as Faye walked into the bathroom and gathered some needed things.

          Ed arched her right eyebrow and pierced her lips together. "I'm fine Spike." She hissed.

          Spike tensed. She never talked like that, nor did she address him as Spike. "Are you sure?"

          Ed looked at him darkly. "Ed's going to miss, Ein the most." She whimpered.

          "Ein?" Spike questioned the unfamiliar name.

          "Ed's pet dog, Ein, that's what Ed named him. Uncle Jet-person found Ein in the woods when Ein was still very little. Ein's a good dog." Spike smiled and ruffled her hair.

          "Ed if you really want to, you can stop by your uncle's and take him along too. We can stop by the pet store and get some things for him on the way to Annie's house." Ed's eyes twinkled and she smiled and hugged Spike tightly.

          "Ed is sorry for shouting at Spi-Spi and Shin!" She ran after Faye. "Faye-Faye, they said Ed can come too!"

          Faye laughed and nodded her head looking at Spike and Shin. "I'm ready." She mumbled. She stood in the door wearing her white gown again. Spike narrowed his eyes at her.

          "Faye, wait. You at least need to wear the sweatshirt that you were wearing. It's freezing out." He walked into the bathroom and picked up the clothes. Faye walked inside and phased into it the garments. She grimaced as she fixed the sleeves. Spike frowned and quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her away from the hall and shut the bathroom door behind him.

          Faye whipped around and looked at him oddly. "What?" She mumbled.

          Spike bowed his head. "Why me?" he asked her. "Shin told me what happened, Faye. I need to know why you're acting this way only towards me." He slid down the door and looked up as her face, twisted her eyes darted to the floor looking for an answer. "Julia wasn't lying either…was she?"

          Faye shut her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Spike when we get to the city, I'll be fine on my own." she nodded her head. "I thank you for helping me Spike." She smiled and walked over and kneeled down. Wetting her lips and leaned into him and hugged him close, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused you."

          He pushed her away with a look of disgust. "What are you going to do? Where will you go? Faye, you're helpless. You need—"

          She slapped him. Spike blinked, still in shock. "Just shut up! Don't act like you can understand me Spike!" She screamed. Tears rolled off of her cheeks. "You don't know anything! Wow, so you read some of the bastard's journal entries and found out that I'd been slapped around! That doesn't solve anything!" The bathroom mirror shattered as she screamed. "Do you want to know who he is Spike?" She forced a smile on her face. "It's your grandfather who did it to me. He died a year after your father was born. He tested his experiments on himself before…" She trailed off. "He gave himself a lesser dosage, that's why you're powers only show up if you really try." She whimpered.

          Spike stared at her in a daze. It was his grandfather that had hurt her so much? He'd never known him, and his father barely spoke of him. "Faye, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't know."

          Faye nodded her head. "I know you didn't." She sat on the edge of the bathtub.

          "Faye, I'm going to help you. It doesn't matter. You're not going out on your own when we get to Annie's." Faye wiped her eyes clean of any straying tears.

          "Spike." She sighed. "When you learn more, you'll want me to go out on my own." Her eyes narrowed and she phased out of the room. Spike stared at where she had just been sitting. What was she talking about?

** What was she talking about? LoL. Anyway, so how are all of you doing? I myself am enjoying my summer thus far. Although…it'd be nice to go to Big Apple Anime Fest…::weeps:: DAMN YOU REPUBLICAN CONVENTION!! Not that I'm against republicans, or anything…just the convention cause they made the con be pushed to next year. I myself am an independent. Yeah, in my American Political Systems class at school we did a test thing to figure out if you were a Democrat, or a Republican, lol I was split even. ' A true independent…**

**So what do you think of Faye now? Does she really love Spike, or is she using him? Will he go back to…::gasps::…Julia?! Like hell he will. ::cough:: -.-'**

**Then again, who knows…she might get her little fingers around him again. Oh, the horror of it all! REVIEW!! REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!! (Can you tell that I'm hyper?) Woot. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner. I was away, and busy and whatnot. Have a great summer everybody! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dream to See You**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

**By: **Rachel

****

**Rated: **R

****

**Genre: **Supernatural/Drama

****

****

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley [at] aol . com

****

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

****

****

**So…what do you think I should rename this for my graduation project? So far I think Flicker Effect sounds okay. However…eh…It reminds me of Butterfly Effect (very good movie btw). Also, for all the J-rock fans of Gackt (Malice Mizer, etc.), and Hyde (LArcenCiel)…There is a movie that they both star in called Moon Child! It's been out for awhile and stuff, but I just found it on NetFlix!! - ::swoons:: Even though I still love my Pierrot boys the most (they should start making movies too! ::weeps::)**

****

****

**Anyway, so it's ****7/28/04**** right now and I just got my LArcenCiel CD, and damn… ::drools over the concert clips on the DVD:: Anyway, I like Track 1(don't know the ramji title…), and track 6 Coming Closer the most. Ooo. The hotness of Hyde's voice… He speaks English very well too! Anyway, BUY THEIR CD!**

****

********

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Cowboy Bebop.

****

****

With everything that they could carry in their arms they piled into Spike's car and sat in silence for a moment. Spike looked behind him as Ed and Faye. "Are you sure about this?" He looked at Faye with strained eyes.

****

****

"You're the one who asked. Yes, we want to go." Faye yawned and curled her knees towards her chest. Spike watched as her fingers pressed against her legs. She chewed on her lower lip and let out a silent gasp as the car started to roll down the hill. She didn't want to go, and yet she did. She was more frightened than anything. She was trying her hardest not to let it show though. Spike concentrated on the road as he stopped by Ed's house.

"I'll be right back Spi-Spi." She smiled and darted outside and inside her house. It was small, just big enough for Jet, and her to live in. Spike's ears twitched as he heard Ed say goodbye to Jet and the sound of her dog barking. He looked to his right. He frowned as he noticed that Shin was snoring, his head leaning against the window. Spike leaned over and locked his door incase it decided to swing open on him. Ed smiled, holding Ein in her arms.

Her dog was a plump, tan and white Corgi. It barked as Spike locked eyes on it. He nodded his head and Ed dove back into the car. Jet opened his front door and waved at Spike. Spike nodded his head and put the car into drive and turned the corner, heading back to the world he'd run away from.

Hours past as he drove in the eerie silence. He shivered and turned the heat up. Looking back as he reached a red-light he smirked. Everyone was fast asleep. Ed leaned against Faye, and Ein slept at Ed's feet. Shin continued to sleep even after Spike tossed a crumpled piece of paper into his face.

**_....._**

Sitting in a dark room where the only light came from the lit end of his cigarette he let out a puff of smoke and gripped at the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "What do you mean…he found her?" The man spoke. He was harsh tone, dark. His right hand reached to the table next to him and picked up a glass filled with red wine.

"She was taken from the tank." The man's hand shook, and the glass soon broke. He let out a low hiss.

"Do you know who took her?" The man barked.

A grin crossed his minions face and the man arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Yes sir, we do." He took a breath. "In fact, they're on the move. They'll be back in the city within a couple of minutes now."

"So Faye was able to manipulate the bastard." He cursed wiping the spilled wine onto his handkerchief. "Very well, we move to plan B, and if that doesn't work," he let out a gasp of excitement. "You know what to do Lin."

Lin nodded. "Yes." He smiled. "I know very well…" he turned after bowing and left the room.

****

**_....._**

Spike stopped as the light turned red. He looked towards his right and shivered. It was the red light where his father had been killed. "Spike, don't be scared." He sat up, looking in his rearview mirror at Faye. "If anything was going to try and hurt us, I could use all my power and phase somewhere else." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Spike sighed and smirked. "It's fine. Thanks for the reassurance." He stepped on the gas as the light turned as held his breath as they went through the intersection safely.

Faye nodded and scratched Ein behind the ears as he looked up at her. She laughed as his right leg began to kick. Spike wet his lips and drove to Annie's as Faye stared out the window in awe. "I've never seen the outside world in person before, did you know that?"

Spike swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you can make me see the past—"

"I can see the outside world through people's dreams, and tapping into my mind when I was still a baby. Otherwise, this is my first time being away from the cellar, and that tank." She sighed. "It's more beautiful than I had hoped."

Spike nodded. "Shin can help you Faye." Faye looked at Spike through the rearview mirror and glared. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." He hissed. "You can trust him, just as much as you can trust me if not more. He's going to do any tests that he needs to himself too. That way you won't be bothered by anyone, okay?"

Faye frowned. "Yes." She muttered.

They reached Annie's ten minutes later. "Shin, get up." Spike punched his shoulder lightly. Shin let at a snort and groaned bending forward. "Faye, you help us carry Ed's things in. Let her sleep, I'll get her once we get everything inside."

Faye pulled her hair behind her ears and nodded. "Come on Ein." She grinned as he wagged his stub of a tail and jumped outside, chasing after Spike, and biting at his heals as he jogged up the steps. Faye laughed watching Spike glare at the dog that merely turned its head to one side and barked. "He likes you." She called to him, holding a box of food.

Spike sighed. "I can see that." He pushed the door open with his foot as Shin managed to unlock it. Bending down Spike leaned into the wall and stood up, pushing the light switch up. He winced as the light shown into his eyes.

Shin laughed. "You still have a poor glare recovery Spike?" Shin pushed past him with the rest of their needed belongings.

"I'm able to drive, but yeah." Spike mumbled. When he had hurt his one eyes as a child he had surgery that had left him with poor glare recovery, luckily though with medicine and another small surgery at the age of ten they had recovered fairly well.

"Glare reaction?" Faye asked, yawning. She took her box of food and walked to the kitchen and placed it on the counter.

Spike frowned. "Well, if I was in a dark room and you turned on a flash light into my eyes I wouldn't be able to see right." He ran his fingers through his hair.

She nodded slowly. "I think I understand." She smiled. Spike smirked and steadily walked inside and turned on the kitchen light. This place had an uncomfortable feel to it now that Annie was gone.

Shin nudged Spike and Faye to the left as he held a sleeping Edward in his arms. "You think kids wouldn't be heavy…" He muttered as he trudged up the stairs.

Spike bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Faye closed her eyes and started to hum. "…your boat."

Spike smile and looked at her as she twirled in a circle like a ballerina. "Why do you always sing that?" He asked her.

Faye stopped and looked at him with a wide smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the only song that I know."

He laughed. "Good point." He frowned. "You've got a nice voice." Faye's face flushed and she turned away quickly. "Why don't you go get some sleep, okay?"

Faye turned to the front door. "Julia's here." She mumbled. Spike's eyes widened and he turned to see her car pull into the driveway. "I'll go greet her." She cooed.

Spike stepped in front of Faye as she reached for the doorknob. "Faye, go to sleep." He mumbled.

Faye lips curled up and she reached up placing a hand on either side of his face and leaned up kissing him quickly before turning heel. "Goodnight then Spike." She waved. Spike watched as she phased into her white gown, his clothes falling onto the ground. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

Spike swallowed hard and bowed his head. His lips parted and he jumped as he heard the doorbell. "What are you doing here?" He hissed poking his head around the door.

"Greetings to you too Spike." She mumbled. Her face bowed she pushed past him and inside. She tugged off her coat and shivered. "I called the house and no one was there. I figured you left with your new girlfriend and Shin, and this was the only other place you could be." Her smile was cold.

Spike frowned. "Faye, and I aren't like that Julia, she just needs help. We brought her to the city so Shin could take care of her." Spike looked up to see Faye staring down at him. She looked away and quickly ran down the hall. Spike felt that he should run after her, but held back the urge.

She smiled warmly and nodded her head. "I don't know if she sees it that way." Julia wet her lips and looked around the hallway. "Do you mind if I eat? Lately I've been waking up late at night with killer cravings for food." She grinned, pulling her hair back behind her.

Spike bowed his head. "Whatever." He mumbled. He arched his eyebrows up and chewed on the inside of his lower lip. "So, how's the baby?" Julia stopped mid-step and took in a slow, deep breath.

"The doctor says that it's healthy." She shut her eyes and reached for Spike's right hand. He let her take it and stepped towards her in silence as she placed his hand onto her stomach. "Our baby is doing fine." She leaned towards Spike's face.

Spike pulled back sharply and shook his head. "Julia…" His face twisted. "You still shouldn't have done what you did." He sighed.

She nodded. "I know, I was confused though Spike. He was a good friend, I mean god, and he introduced us to each other! We had dated in the past too, so it's not like it would have been the first time I—"

"Stop!" Spike covered his ears and let out a hiss of anger. "I don't want to hear it." He clenched his teeth. "It's true, you do love her. You're in love with that monster!" Spike looked up at Julia and shoved her towards the door.

"Get out." His hand shook with anger. "Call me when your water breaks, then we'll discuss custody and child support."

Her face darkened. "I love you Spike." She pushed back his shaking hand and hugged him close. Spike's face darkened and he shook as she started to cry. "I'm sure that's what you were thinking when you slept with Vicious too." He pulled her back, a darkened expression plastered across his pale face.

"Spike?" Spike swallowed hard to keep himself from jumping at the sound of Faye's voice as she appeared behind him.

Julia's eyes widened and she cried out in surprise. She fell back, knocking over a vase. It broke and shattered across the floor. "Get away from me!" Julia screamed backing towards the front door.

Faye smiled. "I'm sorry; I think I startled both of you. I guess I shouldn't have walked down the steps so quietly." Spike hid his face from the two of them. Faye was trying to cover herself up. "Do either of you want something to drink? I was going to get myself a glass of water."

Julia wiped her tears and stood up shakily. "Stay away from me!" She screamed. "It's all, your fault; if you weren't alive none of this would have happened!" She ran forward and shoved Faye to the ground.

"Julia, stop it!" Spike grabbed her. Faye clawed at the ground to keep herself from sending the blonde haired woman flying right through the door. Spike glared back at her and Faye quickly pounded her fist in the wall next to her and walked into the kitchen next to her. "Faye won't hurt you!" He pinned her arms down until she stopped struggling.

She screamed out and rolled onto her side and hugged her stomach. "I just…" She trembled. "He won't answer my calls Spike. He told me to abort the baby or he'll never look at me again." She whimpered.

Spike sat back and wet his lips. "What are you talking about?"

She cried out and shook her head. "I'm sorry; I just wanted someone to accept my child." She shuddered. "It's not yours Spike. I told Vicious that it was his and the first words out of his mouth were, get rid of it." She dug her fingers into her cheeks as she tried to hide the tears.

Spike pulled her up and hugged her close. He rubbed her back and rocked her from side to side gently. "I'm sorry Julia." He breathed, closing his eyes. "You should have told me that to begin with." He smiled as she clung to him.

Faye stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Her face dark, and eyes sad. She shuddered and covered her mouth with her hand before walking back inside. "Spike…please don't, go." She pulled her legs to her chest and cried silently to herself. She didn't want to be alone again.

Spike swallowed and pulled back. "You can stay overnight if you want. I'll take the couch." Julia laughed and nodded her head.

"That'd be nice." She sniffled and kissed him on the cheek as they stood up.

"Go on up, I'll clean this up, okay?" Julia glanced at the kitchen and then nodded. "Night." He mumbled.

She smiled and waved. "Goodnight Spike." She blew him a kiss. Spike flinched as she turned away and shook his head, he was so confused. He walked to the kitchen, his head hung low.

Faye quickly stood up and walked away into the dark half of the room. Spike looked up remembering that she had gone off in search of a glass of water. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Spike opened the fridge and looked around. He frowned. "We'll have to restock the fridge." He grimaced as he pulled out the carton of milk that had been dead for over one week. Spike put it back in quickly as shut the door. "Shin didn't toss things out before he left." He turned back with a forced smile on his face. It faded and he gaped at the darkness. Wetting his lips he stepped closer. "Faye?" He called to her.

"Go to bed Spike." Faye covered her mouth with her right hand and tried her hardest to take a silent gasp before more tears fell.

Spike listened as he heard the tear droplets lending on the wooden floorboards. He let out a small grunt as if he were about to say something. "Faye…" He shut his eyes.

"I said, go to bed Spike." She said firmly.

Spike narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "No." He spat. He watched as Faye's hands fell to her sides and curled into fists. Her arms shook. "Tell me what the hell is going on with you, now." He demanded.

Faye turned her head to the right and sighed as it cracked. She rubbed it meekly as she turned around and brushed past him. Spike growled and grabbed her right arm. With the flick of his wrist he pinned her to the counter, his face level with hers, eyes locked. She grinned and looked down on either side of her looking at Spike's hands as they clawed at the counter. "Or you'll what Spike? Am I supposed to cower in fear like a small child? Look at Spike; he's got a girl pinned to a counter." She smirked.

Spike's face darkened. "Faye." His voice was deep, and deadly. Faye's smile reached from ear to ear. "Tell me." He snarled.

Faye shook her head. "Or you'll what Spike?" She pouted. "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? I mean, who knows, you might be able to. You know your grandfather could." She grinned. "Is that what you'll so Spike? Are you going to resort to beating a girl to get your precious little answer to the unknown question?" Her voice was raised and cheerful, with a distinctive hatred to it.

Spike pulled back and slammed his fists into the counter and shouted out looking her straight in the eye. Faye moved to speak but remained silent for a moment. "Your eyes are black." She mumbled. "I'll tell you later." She slipped under his arm and started walking into the hall. She turned out the lights, leaving Spike in the dark.

He took a quick intake of breath before he ran after her and grabbed her arms and held them tight. "Now." He hissed. "I don't care what it's about, you're going to tell me, and tell me now." He hissed.

Faye rolled her eyes and jerked herself free before walking into the living room. She crossed her arms, he was right behind her. "Why should I? You wouldn't believe me anyways!" She spat, her voice harsh, and low.

"Why wouldn't I? God, you lived in a damned cave for how many years in a liquid filled tank, and you don't think that I'll believe you now?" He raised his voice as she sat down on the couch.

"You won't believe me because you're still in love with Julia!" Faye pointed towards the upstairs.

Spike shook his head. "I do not love her! I love—" he slapped his hand over his mouth and stumbled back. His eyes grew to the size of oranges as he realized what he was about to say. Faye. He thought. He was going to say her name. Why would he? I mean, he didn't know her long, let alone well enough to even consider love as a possible feeling.

Faye laughed quietly to herself and shook her head looking at him with an amused look. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Spike shook his hand and held his hand out before he turned away. "Just tell me later on." He started to walk away from her.

"Vicious." She whispered.

Spike stopped walking and waited for her to continue. She looked out the window as it started to snow again. "I wasn't the only one your grandfather had tested on Spike." She shut her eyes. Vicious came before me, he was two years older than me, I had only met him twice. Once, when I was very small, and the other time was the day I was moved into the cave. That bastard never laid a hand on Vicious, and never locked him into a cell either. He treated him like his own son." Faye clawed as the arm of the couch. He had given more of the liquid injections to Vicious, so his powers are far greater than mine. At the age of eight, Vicious voluntarily went into one of the tanks and was strong enough to wake up and get himself out using his powers."

"He knew where I was too. He was there, in the same cave. He never let me go though. He laughed and shook his head." Faye shuddered. "Father said you were worthless, so you can stay in your tank until the liquid runs out and you die." She mumbled. "That's what he said to me." She tensed as Spike staggered towards her. "If you do get out and are still angry, feel free to come and seek your revenge if you're strong enough to kill me." Faye screamed and bit her tongue to silence herself.

Spike fell onto the cough and wrapped his arms around her. "Faye…" He breathed. She pulled at the fabric of his shirt. "I knew you were friends with him, I'm sorry." She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Eight," Spike said. "That must have been the first year I met Vicious." Spike ran his fingers through Faye's hair. Spike shut his eyes. It was too surreal to believe.

Faye moved into his arms as he laid back and hugged her close as she closed her eyes, still crying. "Spike?" she breathed.

Spike let out a hum of acknowledgement. "Do you love me?" Her voice was hushed as she wiped her tears.

Spike's throat tightened up and he couldn't breath. Swallowing the ball in his throat he coughed and looked at the floor. "I…" He smirked. "Sure." He mumbled, he didn't love her they way she wanted him to.

Faye curled her shoulders into his chest and nodded her head. "I see." She sighed, kissing at his collarbone before drifting off to sleep.

Spike bit hard on his tongue until he could taste blood. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered Faye and himself up. He stared up at the ceiling. "Vicious?" Spike lulled, his eyes felt heavy. "He must have been hearing things.

Julia sighed, a smile on her face as she stepped down the staircase. She looked down at the hall and let out a small squeak. The shattered vase was still on the floor. Julia shook her head and carefully stepped around the broken pieces and into the kitchen. "Spike, wake up. You said you'd clean up the broken vase." She rolled her eyes. "Spike…" She smiled. "Baby, wake up. Come on, it's already nine—" Julia stepped back as she looked over the back of the cough. Spike laid on his right side, his left arm wrapped around Faye's waist holding her hand, his face resting in the crook of her neck. She arched an eyebrow and glared at the girl with the purple hair.

Shin shut his eyes as he stepped down into the hallway, yawning. A crunch and stabbing pain soon followed. Shin wet his lips and shook his eyes as he looked down as his bare feet. A sharp piece of glass wedged in the middle of both feet he didn't want to fall back into more, yet he couldn't walk away. "Someone!" he howled at the top of his lungs. "Christ…" he hissed as blood began to surround the edges of his feet. "Anyone, some help here!" He bit his tongue.

Spike snorted out a muttered yes and opened his eyes as he heard Shin calling. Faye stirred and stretched her arms into the air. "Morning…" She beamed, a opulent smile formed around her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled as she kissed Spike on the cheek.

He smiled weakly forwarding his eyebrows in brief thought. "Will someone get up already?!" Shin whaled from the hallway.

Spike covered his mouth. "Oh shit." He said, his voice muffled as he remembered what he had forgotten to do.

"Morning, Julia." Faye smiled.

Spike let out a frightened gag as he look up to his right to see Julia with the eyes of death, and a look that could kill. "God, Shin I'm sorry!" Spike pleaded and leaped off the couch and into the hall.

Julia and Faye locked eyes. Julia looked Faye over carefully, and Faye simply shrugged her shoulders. "Slut," Julia sneered.

"Isn't that someone one messes around?" Faye mused. "I haven't done that." She grinned running her fingers through her hair. "Couldn't I call you that though?"

Julia let out a screech and reached over to slap Faye. Faye jumped to her feet and walked away. "Don't even try it." Faye seethed.

Julia smiled as Faye walked into the hall and out of sight. "You know nothing." Whipping her hair back Julia held her head high as she waltzed into the kitchen to make some fresh tea.

Shin's face was red as Spike stumbled towards him. "I fell asleep and didn't get a chance to clean up the mess." Spike gripped at his hair.

Shin's eyes enlarged, and his jaw dropped. "You slept with her?! You slept with a mentally ill girl?!" Shin pointed an accusing finger in Spike's direction, a disgusted expression on his face.

"I did not!" Spike roared shaking his head violently.

Faye stepped towards them. "We slept together." She nodded her head towards Shin.

"Now you're lying to me?" Shin beckoned.

Julia poked her head around the corner as she heard the words being spoken. "Well," Spike mumbled. "Together, but not _together_!" Spike looked back at Shin with the same disgusted face.

Faye shut her eyes and phased onto the staircase and held out her arms. She rolled her eyes. "Shin, just fall back, I'll grab you." She waited for him to do as she said.

She was talking strangely again. "Like hell you will. You're talking like that, you'll just let me fall into more glass!" He snarled.

Faye smirked. "Tempting." She spat dryly. Spike narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine…" She smiled warmly. "Shin, its okay, fall back and I'll catch you." Faye stretched her arms out. She was kind and welcoming.

Shin looked back and glared at her. "You conning…" He trailed off.

Faye's smile faded quickly and her eyes started to flicker. "A what, Shin?" she bellowed.

"Catch me, please!" Shin fell back and Faye grabbed his shirt and pulled him on the step.

Spike tiptoed around the glass and looked at Shin's feet with a pale expression. Faye phased in front of Shin and quickly pulled out the glass from either foot and tossed it onto the floor. "There." She phased onto the staircase and walked up to the top. "I'll go wake Ed." She smiled.

Shin let out a cry of pain, clawing at the wooden step. "You don't do that to people Faye! If I was some eighty year old guy I'd most likely die from the pain!" He whimpered.

"Guess we're going to the hospital." Spike shook his head. He turned back towards the kitchen, Julia walked out holding a cup of tea, a smile on her face.

"What happened? I heard a bunch of…" She trailed off as she saw Shin's bleeding feet. "I see."

**Shorter than normal, but hey it's out! No flaming about errors, I've been busy lately! ' heh. ENJOY!! RR!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 10**

**By:** Rachel

**Genre:** Supernatural/Suspense

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley [at] aol . com

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Darn you …something went wrong and apparently people couldn't review my last chapter, how depressing is that…=.=' It's a good chapter too! REVIEW BOTH CHAPTERS!! Anyway, I start my job today. I got hired at ****Marshall****'s Mega Store. I'm in processing and I'm getting paid well, so I'm happy. My first day! ::dances:: I don't know how this will effect my writing schedule though, so yeah, sorry if releases are a little slow in the future. We're past the half way point though! Things are starting to come down to the wire! **

**Also, NO STEALING OF THIS FIC! I'm using this for my graduation project, and if they find the same story posted elsewhere they'll think I plagiarized! I'll make sure that you're shunned by all people, and make sure that your site DIES! I can do those things…::cough:: Anyway…on a lighter note, I think you'll enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! Also…why the heck did they get rid of all the special characters?! I can't have stars, or dollar signs, yen, etc! GET THE SIGNS BACK ON SOON! Sorry for errors I've got work, and don't have time to edit like I used to…SORRY! So no flaming about my errors…I didn't have time to read over this chapter, or past chapters…**

**--'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

After wrapping Shin's feet up in dishtowels they rushed to the hospital to get him stitched up. Faye sat next to Spike in orange plastic chairs. Spike stared at the room ahead of them in thought. Faye looked around. Everything was white, except for the chairs.

A nurse walked by and looked at Shin's chart before glancing over at Spike and Faye. She smiled. "Who does your hair?" She walked over to Faye and pulled at some of the strands. "Wow, it almost looks natural!" She laughed.

Faye pulled back. "It is natural…" She mumbled.

Spike sat up. "That's the brand name." Spike spoke up. The nurse nodded. "You can only get it through specialty stores…" He bowed his head as Faye got up and looked in through the window in Shin's room. A doctor was finishing tending to Shin's right foot while Shin looked away, his eyes clamped shut.

"I see…well, have a good day!" She beamed them a grin. The nurse continued on her way, yawning as she looked at the next chart.

"Do you think we should have left Julia to watch Ed, and Ein?" Faye pouted.

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't want a kid, who knows if she even wants this one. She's just against abortion, so if anything she'll put it up for adoption."

"It's going to be a girl." Faye pouted. "Vicious's baby girl…" She trailed off for a brief moment. "She'll have powers stronger than me even." Faye sighed.

Spike looked at her oddly. "How do you know that, did Julia say something to you?"

Faye shook her head. "I can sense it." Spike stared at Faye. She was wearing her white slip. Spike frowned.

"You should get some clothes before we head back to the house." Spike nodded. "A girl, huh?" Spike rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "If you hadn't started talking to me, I would have married her in two months." Spike looked up and Faye as she walked over to him and sat down.

"You realize that Vicious will stop at nothing to get to me once he finds out where we are, right? He most likely already knows." She looked over at Spike who stared at her blankly. "Vicious isn't just some guy who cheats with his best friend's fiancée Spike. He's much stronger than me, and he knows that I'm here somewhere in this city. I can feel his presence all around this place."

Spike swallowed hard. Stronger is one thing, but it was Vicious, he wouldn't harm him, or Faye. Even if he was angry at Vicious, Spike still couldn't hate him after being friends with him for so long. "Faye, I've known him for my entire life he's not going to—"

"He killed your father Spike!" Faye screamed, with her fists clenched. "Don't you get it? The day he became friends with you was the day he realized you were related to the man who gave him his powers, the bastard who kept me in that cell…" Faye looked up at him.

Spike's face had paled. He didn't know what to believe. "Spike, he's stronger than then you think, he'll kill you to get to me. After he's done using me for my powers, he'll kill me too."

Faye ran her fingers through Spike's hair and pulled his face to hers. She leaned her forehead against his and let her eyes slide shut. Spike sighed and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Spike and Faye's eyes opened and they looked over at Shin who sat in a wheelchair his feet bandaged.

"No." They said in unison.

Shin had a grin on his face reaching from ear to ear. Spike stood up and quickly started pushing Shin's wheelchair down the hall and towards the elevator. He had a white knuckle grip on the handles and his face was flushed with anger. Had Vicious really been the one who killed his father? It was some other guy, wasn't it? Spike looked behind him, Faye looked up her face sour, and her eyes dull. "So how's your foot?" Spike chocked out.

"I can't walk for a week, so you can wheel me around!" Shin grinned, looking back at Spike. He stopped smiling when he saw the look of death on Spike's paling complexion.

"I'll meet you two down stairs…" Faye trailed off and faded away. Spike and sighed bowing his head.

"What's wrong?" Shin mumbled.

"Vicious is just like Faye, that's what's wrong. My grandfather had him locked up in that house with him until Vicious volunteered to lock himself into one of the tanks like Faye was kept in. He got himself out using his powers, and became friends with me after he figured out I was related to that…" Spike straightened. "Faye said that he killed my father."

Shin locked the brakes on his wheelchair and turned back with wide eyes. "How the hell would she know that? Besides, we were just kids…"

Spike lifted the chair up and pushed the chair into the elevator quickly. "Vicious's powers are much stronger than Faye's she said. She told me that he'll stop at nothing to get a hold of her. Killing us if he has to…" Spike swallowed and pressed in the button for the ground floor.

"Should I start writing my will?" Shin smirked.

"Shut up. What if she's right? What if Vicious…" Spike gritted his teeth. "I should have just kept taking those sleeping pills."

Shin's jaw dropped. "You of all people, saying this now?" Shin sighed. "You're the one who made me believe that she was real." The elevator opened and there she was, head bowed. She looked up with a forced smile. Spike swallowed the ball in his throat.

"Can you deal with a little clothes shopping?" Spike mumbled.

Shin grinned. "Faye, max him out! He's loaded!" Shin hissed. Faye laughed and curled her shoulders in as some guys standing by the front doors snickered and nodded their heads at her.

She smirked and looked back at them. Her eyes flashed black and she sent them flying backwards. Spike looked at her with a strained face. "They were looking at me weird." She mumbled and stood up straight, holding her head high she looked around. People of all kinds were quickly pushing past them, mumbling, laughing, and talking about personal things that shouldn't be talked about in public. Faye looked to her left inside a department store window. "Can we go in here?"

Spike nodded and made a sharp turn inside the store. "We'll be in here forever…" Shin groaned, bowing his head. "Can I look around?"

"No." Spike muttered. "You're my sanity for the next couple hours." He hissed.

An hour passed and Shin found himself with bag upon bag stacked onto his lap. "Oh, I like this one!" Faye cooed from the dressing room.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm in high school and my girlfriend just dragged me around the mall asking me to help her buy clothing." Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "That's nice Faye…" Spike nodded mentally noting that no matter how old woman get shopping with them never changes.

"See." Faye stepped out in of the dressing room. The outfit was a little more than just revealing. It was a yellow pleather top with short bottoms. The top only had one button in the center that just kept her from falling out all together. A belly-shirt, it had two black suspenders that crossed each other and attached to the short bottoms. No buttons, or zippers, it looked like it just pulled on, and was way above mid-thigh. "I want to get this." She twirled in a circle. Look, it comes with this band thing for my hair too!" She put it on, pulling back her bangs before she dove back into the

Shin smirked. "Should one of us tell she looked like a pros—" Spike covered Shin's mouth and shook his head.

"Just let her be…" Spike shook his head and sighed. "If you complain, she'll just go into a fit and ask you what's wrong with it. If you tell her the truth she'll more or less likely kill you."

Shin pierced his lips together and pulled out his cell phone. "What do you want?" Shin looked over at Spike.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering us some lunch, I'm starving." Spike laughed and nodded his head.

"Faye, you almost done? Shin's going to die from starvation!" Faye poked her head out and stepped out in a pair of dark jeans and a red turtleneck sweater that fit her much better than the yellow outfit.

"All ready." She smiled; she grabbed another huge armful of clothing and placed it in Shin's lap as they walked to the cash register.

Hundreds of dollars later, and a wide grin across Faye's face they got into Spike's car and headed back to Annie's. Spike's cell phone began to ring stopping at a red-light he answered it. "Julia?" He mumbled looking at the number.

"Spike!" she hissed. "I can't take it! Ed is driving me insane. I'm at your office; she wanted to go somewhere…" Spike bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm passing by there now; we'll stop by and get her. Are you coming back to Annie's?" He winced as he saw Shin's face twitch at the mention of her name. "Alright, see you in a few minutes then."

Faye tensed. "I'll be right back." Spike and Shin watched as she phased away. Seconds later she phased back outside of the car. She quickly opened the door and jumped inside. "I'm back." She mumbled.

"We can tell." They spoke in unison. "Where'd you go?"

"Here, you'll need these." She plopped two hand guns into Shin's lap.

"Hell!" Shin shoved the guns to the ground and looked back at Faye. "You stole guns! At this rate, you're asking us to lock you up!" He hissed.

Faye eyes flickered and he quieted down. "You'll need it the most Shin, so just shut up." Faye hissed. "Spike and I have powers we can use against Vicious and the others. You don't, so load your gun; I grabbed a handful of clips." She shoved them into Shin's lap and yawned.

"Faye!" Spike hissed. "You stole from the gun shop next to the department store, and we're on our way to my law firm!" Spike turned and parked in his reserves parking space. "I could have you tossed in jail with the flick of my wrist!" He glared at the guns.

Faye smiled. "You aren't going to though, are you?" She cooed. "Besides, he's here." She yawned, fixing her hairband.

Spike froze. Vicious was in the building? He wasn't ready to face him; he wasn't ready to face anything that was happening. What if Faye was lying? What if she wasn't? What about Julia? Would her baby have powers like Faye? Would it be a girl like she says? Spike's face had become distressed, and lost all color.

He was tempted to go back in time and start taking sleeping pills before he even started having those dreams.

Spike undid his seatbelt. "I swear to god, if one of you takes the gun and gets caught I'm not sticking up for you!"

Faye blinked. "I got it for you." She mumbled. "I'll be fine, you're the one who can only get his eyes to turn black when he's about to kill someone." She sighed, shaking her head.

Spike's left eye began to twitch. He didn't hesitate as he lunged towards his dashboard. Under the papers for his car, he grabbed a crumpled cigarette box and lighter before stepping outside the car and slamming the door shut firmly. With shaking hands, he lit it up and took a long drag from his much needed stress reliever.

Spike's hand tapped uneasily on the roof of the vehicle as Faye stepped out. She quickly slipped the loaded gun under his belt, by his back pocket. "Don't tuck your shirt in, and no one will notice." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled Spike against her back.

Spike took another needed puff and pulled back. "Gah!" He screamed, turning back to her. "No!" He hissed. "No, no, no!" He pointed a shaking hand at her. "No way in hell! I'm not going to do this! I got you out, and that's it!" He glared at her and leaned back against his car, avoiding eye contact.

Faye sighed and moved towards him. She pulled the cigarette from his lips and stared at it for a second before taking a puff. She scrunched her face up a bit before she exhaled letting out a cough. "Not as repulsive as I thought it'd be." She frowned tossing the still half good cancer stick to the ground and smashing it into the concrete with her three hundred dollar, printed ballet flats. Complete with red painted flower on the toe, and a blue hue around the rest of the shoe.

"That was my last one!" Spike whaled. He reached his hands out, ready to strangle her but with a sharp kick of his foot into the side of his car door he concentrated on the pain surging through his right leg instead.

"Pity, isn't it?" Faye scuffed. "I saved you a year or two, be happy." She tapped the gun that was against his back lightly. "I'll help Shin."

Taking Shin pushed the door open as traffic slowed down for a brief second and hobbled out with the help of Faye, crutches, and his tiptoes. He sat on the hood of the car as Spike regrettably trudged to the door and asked for a wheelchair from the doorman.

"Faye, if you're lying to Spike in anyway, tell him now." Shin's voice was darkened.

Faye smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm not lying." She looked over at Shin who's face grew sour. "I'm not going to use him. I told him before that I wanted to do this on my own; he was the one who wanted to stay in this mess. I just needed help getting freed from that hellhole." She mumbled. "Thank you." She smiled. "Yes, it was him that killed Spike's father. He can control you if you let him."

Shin narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Vicious, he can control you using his powers if you're weak enough." She bowed her head. "Goodbye, if we don't make it out of here."

Shin swallowed as Faye stepped away from him. Goodbye? Goodbye meant that they could be killed, right? Shin had his gun under his shirt show that it didn't' show when he was sitting down. "You know, I'm more of a risk with a gun. I've never used a gun, and I don't like them."

Faye looked back at Shin and smirked. "You think that I'm any better? I'm the girl who's lived in a cell and a cave her entire life."

Shin nodded a grin reaching from ear to ear. "You don't need to go to my clinic if you don't want to. I think you'll be just fine."

Faye laughed. "Thanks, I'm glad you don't think I'm insane." She mused. Shin ruffled his hair a bit as he nodded.

Spike approached them and they smiled at him. Spike looked at Faye and then to Shin. "Faye," he wet his lips. "If you're wrong about this, I won't forgive you and you can forget about me ever helping you again. I'll want you to leave after this too."

Faye's smile faded and her green eyes hazed as she looked down, turning her head to the right. She moved her jaw to the right and scuffed. "Thank you, Spike." She sneered. "I'm glad that I chose a man who trusts me so much." She looked up. Spike stiffened as he swore he saw tears.

Shin jumped from the hood and into the wheelchair. Spike's face twitched as his hands gripped at the handles and pushed Shin towards the front door without another word.

Shin wanted to say something, but didn't dare; he knew how upset he was. He was terrified that he'd find out that Faye was right and that his best friend had killed his father, and had been using him from day one.

"Spike!" Spike looked towards the front desk as he pushed the wheelchair inside, Faye lagging behind. He could feel her tension.

Spike smiled weakly. "Hi Kasadey," he nodded his head towards her. "I came by to show these two around."

Kasadey grinned. "Family?" she asked looking down at Shin and noting they had similar features, and then to Faye and noted that she had to ask her who dyed her hair.

"This is my little cousin Shin; I think he's about your age…" Spike trailed off as he looked at Faye. She had a look of terror plastered all across her, and she was darting around, her fingers started curling in. He knew her eyes would start flickering soon. "This is Faye." He swallowed and walked back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his head against her shoulder. "Please stay calm; he's no where near us. Control your powers." He exhaled as her fingers uncurled. "She's a friend of mine."

Kasadey's face grew sour for a second before she smiled, bowing her head. "It's nice to meet you both, and welcome back Spike." She smiled warmly towards them.

"Can I stay here?" Shin looked up his face pained. "My feet really are hurting."

Spike's face darkened. His feet were hurting because there pretty face smiling down at him. "Vicious wanted to see you."

Kasadey blinked. "How did you know he was in today? He was supposed to have off too, but he came in anyway." She pouted. "He doesn't seem too happy, he didn't even acknowledge me when I said good morning, and he was very tense. Yet he had this smile across his face…" She shuddered looking at the ground. "Oh and, well, your ex-fiancée," she swallowed. "I mean Julia is here with a very hyper little girl and a dog."

Spike nodded. "Yes, I know that too." Spike looked down at Shin who eyed him back. "We'll be back soon Shin." He grabbed hold of Faye's hand and pulled her toward the elevators.

"Spike!" Faye pleaded, she shook her head. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. I don't' want to see him. I want to just get away. I don't want to see you or anyone hurt." Spike grunted as the doors opened. He tugged her inside and as the doors shut he shoved her against the wall of the elevator.

"You don't tell me something like this and then try to run from it. Don't you dare, even try!" His face was inches from hers as he pressed the button for his floor office.

Faye nodded. "Spike, you don't know him, you really don't." Faye gritted her teeth and slid down the wall taking slow deep breaths. "I can feel him all around here. I hate it, this feeling." Spike watched as her skin crawled. Her arms locked his neck and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Swear to me that you'll be strong, that you won't let him kill you. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him mess with your mind. He'll kill everyone in this building to get to me if he has to."

Spike held her as she trembled. He swallowed as he felt her tears soaking into his shirt. The elevator beeped and came to a stop, the doors sliding open. Spike pulled back and stood up; he pulled his gun from behind him and turned examined it. He pushed in the safety button, turning it of and loaded it. "Come on, my office is this way." He took Faye's hand and looked both ways before running left and opening the second door on his left.

"Spike…" Faye shuddered as they ran into an empty office. "He already found them. Hopefully Ed was able to help Julia out."

Spike frowned. "How does she have powers? Also, what about the people of Doukutsu? They treated me like royalty, and acted like they knew about you!"

"They did know who you are, and they knew about me. Your grandfather paid them off, told them to keep things quiet and to keep me locked up. They told their kids this, and I turned into some freakish legend. Ed has powers because the water that ran through my tank is connected to her home. She drank the water that had the injections in it. It kept me alive, and gave her weak powers, like you. Hers will go away with time though."

Spike nodded his head slowly. "Okay, but why pay them off?" Spike walked forward as Faye stepped backwards until he had her pinned against his desk. "Why is it so important to him that you are kept a secret from everyone?"

Faye trembled as she let out a scream of pain. She started clawing at her face as tears started pouring over her eyes. "It hurts!" She pulled at her hair and rolled onto her side. "Stop it! Vicious please, stop it!" She arched her back and kicked before sitting up. Spike grabbed her.

"Faye, stop! He's not here!" Spike pushed her back down. Her eyes were black, but she wasn't throwing him back. She let out a gagged scream before passing out.

"Faye, what's wrong? Vicious wasn't near us, he couldn't have hurt you." He sighed leaning his face into her shoulder. "Wake up, its okay. He's not here, he won't hurt you. I won't let him get near you…" Spike pulled back and wiped her tears from her face and tapped at her face lightly.

He had a large office, with a view of the main strip of the city. Where at night the showcases, and clubs became alive, and the streets were a sea of people. Spike swallowed as he begged her to wake up again and again. "He's not here, please just wake up!" Spike pleaded gripping at her shoulders.

"Oh, but I am here Spike…I _am_ here." Spike sat up straight and turned looking back as Vicious stood in the doorway. His thin lips grinned wickedly, as his eyes flickered from blue-gray to black violently. He let out a low chuckle. "Little bird flew from her cage, and now I've found you." He cooed shutting the door and turning the lock.

** What's going to happen? Will Faye wake up? What about Shin and Kasadey, and where the heck are Julia and Ed? What about Ein? It's all coming to an end soon folks! Be sure to stick through for an ending that will have you at the edge of your…wherever you read. ' heh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dream to See You**

**Chapter 11**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/supernatural

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley at aol . com

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. School has been a hassle and I've got my GP coming up. I need to finish this, so it'll be coming to an end shortly! Also the next chapter or two should be coming out faster as well! **

**I'm in love with Pierrot and LArcenCiel PVs!! In other words MUSIC VIDEOS!! Search for J-Rock PVs, and you'll get tons of sights where you can download them in full! No need for Kazaa anymore! - Also, I got a cable modem! HAPPY DAY! This also means my e-mail will soon be changing, be sure to check out my profile for updates on that! Also, sorry about errors…no time for revision --' I know, all this time it took to get posted, and yet no time to revise…Sorry folks. I'll be sure to repost it once it's edited and perfect for my GP Project.**

**Also, I need a cover for my fanfic. Those who want to draw a cover and send it to me PLEASE DO! Something from the story and you enjoyed the most. Make sure that it's neat, and something my teachers won't frown upon. In other words, no one in the nudy-pants. **

**I got a job at Game Stop. Woot! I also bought Shadow Hearts 2. It's my favorite games series, and I HIGHLY recommend it to all fans of RPGs, and anime to play the games! You should play one before playing 2 also. There is a guidebook out for the new game as well. The games are full of comedy, drama, romance, fantasy, and a good plot that will keep you going. The second game is simply amazing. The graphics, and voice work they did with the game is wonderful. "Who dares to fight my rippling mussels of steal?!" "….what?" ' Haa. Great moment in the game. "Well…Yuri…to put it blatantly…You're screwed." ' "WHAT?!" Ha-ha. "Ha…ha…legs…ha-ha…" Wondrous moments in the game. I'm only 4 hours into it too!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

Spike swallowed hard as he heard the familiar voice. Standing he turned slowly and eyed the man he once considered his best friend. "Is it true? What Faye has been telling me is she telling the truth Vicious?" Spike bent down and pulled her away as Vicious stepped closer.

Leaning his head forward, Vicious's shoulder length hair fell into his face and a matching grin crossed his face. His shoulders rose into the air as he let out a scuff of laugher. Vicious looked up, the smile fitting his pasty colored mug of a face. "I don't know Spike, is it true?" His eyes flickered as he took another step closer. "What's wrong Spike? You look like you're scared of me." He chuckled as he bit down on his lower lip. "Let her go Spike. She'll kill you if you let your guard down."

Spike's grip on Faye tightened. She let out a breath of air and he felt her hand grip at his shirt and tug. She was trembling in his embrace. Spike shook his head. "Vicious, just leave us. Let her be, you won't get out of here alive if you try and hurt her." Spike inched backwards.

"Spike…she's just lying to you."

"Did you kill my father?" Vicious's smile faded and he let out a grunt of distaste. "Well, did you?!" Spike reached for the gun in his back pocket. "She has been telling the truth then, hasn't she?" Spike bowed his head so he could look at Faye. She wouldn't move. He moved his jaw to the right before letting out a low his as he drew his gun and pointed at Vicious. "You killed him, didn't you?!" Spike shouted.

Vicious arched an eyebrow. "A gun?" he pouted. "Faye, you've been a bad girl, haven't you?" He shook his finger at them. "Shoot at me Spike." He cooed. "Shoot and see how far that gets you!" He laughed.

Spike's right arm shook as he aimed the gun at Vicious. He took a short breath of air and pulled the trigger. Spike shut his eyes and dropped the weapon, what had he done? "God, no…" Spike bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry…"

"You think that a bullet would really stop me?" Spike looked up to see the bullet in Vicious's hand, his eyes coal black. "Now, hand Faye over Spike."

Spike leaned against his desk as Faye let out a whimper and clung to him tightly. "Vicious, stop." Faye cried. "Stop it, stop this, you don't need me!" She turned her face reddened with tears as Spike hugged her close. "I won't let you use me!" She screamed her hair whipped around.

Vicious snickered. "Faye, don't be troublesome." He pouted. "You know what I can do to you if you're troublesome." He cooed Spike stood up and held his arms out. "Well, aren't we the hero of the hour." Vicious mocked.

"Shut up." Spike gritted his teeth. "Where are Julia and Ed?" He hissed.

Vicious smiled. "Hand Faye over and they're yours." He smiled.

"Stop it!" Faye screamed. "Vicious, stop!" she cried out. "I'll do what you want; just let them go, please!" She cried crawling forward and falling onto her side. "Let them be…"

Vicious let out a cackle and licked his lips as he knelt down. "It's so amusing, do you know that?" He twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger. "Watching you beg for your lives." He laughed. "I must say…I enjoy this immensely!" He grabbed a clump of her violet locks and pulled her violently towards him. Faye let out a cry and Spike buckled forward to pull her back. He stopped when Vicious looked at him with threatening eyes. "Do it and you're dead."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "At least Faye will be okay." Spike hissed, he balled his fists and looked at the gun before him.

Vicious held Faye's back to his chest and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I could snap you like a twig if I really wanted to." He exhaled. Faye shuddered as she felt his lips smile against her neck. "So fragile, little bird." He looked down at Spike. "I can't have you giving me away now, can I?" Vicious bitterly shoved her to the ground.

Spike let out a low growl and jumped forward. Vicious's eyes flicked and Spike flew overtop of his desk, taking out his chair as he crashed to the ground letting out a cry of pain. "Bastard!" Spike shouted. "How could you do this?!" Spike looked up. "For what?!" he shouted. "What is all of this for? Revenge, why'd my father have to die then?!" Spike screamed out as his eyes turned black. "Why does Faye have to die?" Spike sent his desk sailing, but Vicious phased away and behind Spike in the blink of an eyes.

"You missed." Vicious grinned. "Now, go kill Faye." Vicious fixed Spike's chair and took a seat.

Spike bared his teeth and let out a hiss as he glared at the man he thought he knew. "Like hell I will!" Spike snarled as Faye backed away from them both.

Spike looked back at Faye. She seemed just as frightened of him as she was of Vicious. Faye backed against a wall next to a bookshelf. She trembled, and hid her face in her knees as she pulled them against her chest. "Get away Spike. Just run" Faye looked up her lower lip shook as the tears welled up. "Just leave now and never look back."

Vicious cackled. "It's too late Faye you know that neither of you can run." He grinned as Spike stood to his feet, his body ran rigid and he stepped towards Faye.

****

Shin sat in his chair as Kasadey took her seat at the front desk and turned towards him. They sat in an awkward silence. Neither one of them moved. Only Kasadey who would smile and nod at the lawyers as they came in through the sliding doors. "So you're related to Spike?" She turned and beamed at him.

Shin arched an eyebrow and grinned smugly. "If you would call it that…" He coughed. "We're related by blood, and that's pretty much it. We're complete opposites."

Kasadey smirked. "You too seem very similar though."

Shin frowned, and curled his shoulders in, embarrassed as she contradicted him. "How so?" he demanded in a nonchalant tone.

"You have the same smirk." She pointed to Shin's mouth and then leaned into her desk and let out a hum of thought. "Oh, and you look alike."

Shin pointed an accusing finger at her. "That doesn't count!" He laughed. "You lose."

Kasadey's lips parted and she let out a puff of air. "That's not fair, you didn't even let me take it back."

"No take backs." He mused.

"You're making up the rules as we go." She barked.

"You could have voice the rules before you started picking out the evens and odds of Spike and myself." He rubbed the back of his neck and reached his arms into the air.

Kasadey blinked as she heard a clunk, and a ping as something fell from under Shin's shirt. "You dropped something Mr. Rule-Maker." She mocked.

Shin's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "Shit—" He was cut off as Kasadey bent down and yelped falling back when she noticed the black metallic fallen object was a gun.

"What is that doing under your shirt?!" She pulled her legs to her chest and backed away slowly.

"Stay quiet. I'm not trying to hurt anyone." Shin swallowed. "The girl that came in with Spike and I, she gave them to us. You see, Vicious isn't all who you think he is." Taking a breath Shin bent down and picked up the weapon and stuck it back under his shirt.

As if on queue, the power was lost and the building when dark. Kasadey let out a yelp as she looked up and around her. Shin squinted his eyes as a huge file of people came waltzing in through the front doors. "Everyone stay calm." A voice called up. Shin tensed as he heard the clicks of guns being readied for fire.

"Is this why you have a gun? Are you one of them?" Kasadey hissed falling off her chair and sitting on the ground in fear.

Shin shook his head as she slipped out of the wheelchair and pushed it away; taking a seat next to Kasadey so she wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "I don't know who they are."

"You run and we'll shoot, stay calm and we'll stay calm, and then we're all happy." The man grinned.

Faye screamed and shook her head. Spike stared down at her with terrified eyes. "Stop!" Spike shouted. He looked towards Vicious with all his strength. Vicious was controlling Spike with his powers.

Vicious licked his lips and looked down at Faye. "That's it Spike, now kneel down and then just grip at her neck."

Faye whimpered, as her body wracked with tears. Spike bit down on his lip. He swallowed the copper taste in his mouth as he knelt down, face level with Faye. "I," he trembled trying his hardest to stop his body from moving, "Faye run." He

Faye screamed and threw her arms forward and ran towards the door as fast as her feet would take her. Vicious laughed and phased in front of her. "Where are you going baby doll." He droned. "Spike has to kill you before you can leave, remember?" He pouted tapping the right side of her cheek with his hand.

Faye hissed and her eyes turned black and her hair whipped around violently. "Don't touch me!" She roared.

Vicious shivered with joy. "I finally got a rise out of you." His eyes twinkled with delight. "Now, be a good girl and let Spike, kill you."

"Vicious!" Spike hissed. Vicious turned and eyed Spike.

"Don't be mad at me Spike; it's your own fault for being too ignorant to notice what was going on around you." Spike shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself moving again. Faye wept and he opened his eyes to look into hers.

"God, forgive me." He felt himself fall to his knees as his hands gripped around her neck.

Faye's eyes grew wide as she screamed, clawing at his arms as they tightened around the pale skin of her neck. Tears rolled off Spike's cheeks as he heard her gag he couldn't look at her. Why didn't she just kill him using her powers? "Spike!" she chocked.

Spike forced his eyes open. "Faye…kill me." He looked into her green eyes begging her to make him stop. He felt nothing but hate rushing through his body. He had to get to Vicious.

Faye's nails cut into the flesh of his arm and he winced feeling the pain as the blood dripped onto the white carpet. "I," she shut her eyes, "love you." She smiled weakly running her right hand over his face slowly before she fell limp at his side.

Spike's hand stopped moving and Spike stared at Faye, his lips parted, eyes glassy, cheeks stained with tears, and his blood that had been on Faye's hand. "What did I do?" He whimpered. Spike leaned forward and pulled her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Faye!" He shouted. The anger and pain was too much. His eyes rolled back as his brown eyes turned black and flashed back and forth violently.

Vicious chuckled. "One down, one to go." He grinned.

Spike stood up after setting Faye's still body on the floor gently. "Vicious." Spike's voice reeked with hate as every inch of his body tensed and a wave of anger surged from him and shot through Vicious.

Vicious's blue-gray eyes widened and he laughed. "Is that the best you've got? I kill the one you love and that's all the power you can muster? You're pathetic, weak! You could never have gained her true love in the end." He smirked as Spike growled.

"Don't talk to me." He inched closer.

Shin licked his lips. "We're going to make a run for the stairwell. If this is what I think it is…Julia and Ed will need help."

Kasadey's lips moved to speak, but stopped when one of the men leaned forward to stare at them. He grinned as they looked up in unison. "It shouldn't take too long, so no worries. We aren't here to kill."

Shin narrowed his eyes. "You were a sheltered child, weren't you?" He hissed before turning back to Kasadey.

The man blinked, ignoring the question. "Hey, weren't you on television not too long ago?"

Shin looked up about to smile and nod happily, then remembering that he was going to smile and nod happily at one of the many men holding the bottom floor of Spike's law office hostage. "Yes…" Shin sighed nodding his head. He looked up. "Let me go upstairs to get my little sister, and I'll give you a free copy of my book, autographed and everything. It'll be worth something later on too…" He managed a forced grin.

The man looked down for a moment in thought. "It's tempting…" Shin's mouth parted, he was being sarcastic with a man who had a gun in his head. He looked to the right briefly realizing that he too had a gun by his side. He sighed. It was turning into a surreal dream.

"You can get a picture with me by your side to prove to people that you met me. We can be friends too…" Shin smile widened.

Kasadey gripped at the sleeve of Shin's shirt and sighed smiling up at him. "I have a camera with me actually." She spoke up.

Now it really was a dream. Shin looked over as she pulled out her eight-hundred speed film, disposable camera and hand it towards the man. "Go on." He nodded his head.

Shin blinked. "What?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you can get out of this building any other way. Just be sure to give me a copy of your book and stuff before we let you go." He smirked, turning the flash on his camera. "Smile you two…" He trailed off. Kasadey and him forced very fake smiles upon their paling faces and hissed out shaky a shaky cheese before blinking as the camera flashed.

The men around were staring, wondering what their fellow hostage taker was doing. Shin bowed his head. "Thank you. I'll be sure to grab a copy for you on our way out." Taking Kasadey's hand he held his breath as he stood up.

"Don't stand up!" She hissed and with wide eyes quickly shoved him back to the floor.

Shin let out a gagged exhale from the mix of pain, and a rush of air from the shock. "I was going to stand and get in my wheelchair, thank you very much…" He mumbled.

Kasadey's face flushed and she grabbed him and helped him up and into the chair. "Sorry." She sighed and looked around. The men nodded, and without any haste Kasadey quickly pushed Shin along and into the nearest elevator.

Spike shouted out in pain as Vicious threw him back into the wall opposite him. "Bastard!" Spike gagged through clenched teeth as blood dripped from where his teeth bit through skin.

Spike shuddered as he crawled towards Faye and pulled her into his arms. He shook his head as the pain wracked his aching heart. "Faye…" He gripped at the fabric of her outfit and then slowly, hatefully looked at Vicious. "Just kill me." He demanded. His voice like ice as he stood up holding Faye in his arms. Her head rolled back her right arm dangled.

Spike pressed further. "Kill, me." He said, a bit slower. "You killed Faye, now kill me!" Spike's eyes flickered violently, unknown of his actions; Vicious coughed unpleasantly and looked towards the door. The lock unlatched.

"You're free to go now Spike." Vicious smiled warmly, tilting his head to the right and clasping his hands together.

Spike looked at the door as it opened. "Try and revive her if you want to. You have…two minutes maybe before she's a vegetable?"

Spike hissed and a wave of anger sent Vicious into his bookshelf behind his desk. "Don't mock me." Spike's voice was raspy, chocked up even. He looked at Faye and held her against his chest. "Please…" He knelt down and looking over at Vicious who was groaning tilted Faye's head up and pinched at her nose before taking a breath and breathing into Faye's mouth. "Be okay." Spike pulled back and did five chest compressions before breathing for her again.

Vicious stood up and his hair whipped around in anger. "You dare test me?" Spike looked up his body rigid with anger.

Faye wasn't reacting to the resuscitation. Spike swallowed and hugged her close to him. "I love you." He sighed. His eyes snapped open as he looked towards Vicious. No longer flickering his eyes remained a solid, coal black. "Vicious…" Spike and Faye's voice floated from Spike's lips, both possessed with an intense rage.

Vicious's eyes lit up like fire. "You dare take over him?!" Vicious cried out the window to Vicious's right blew out and the glass fell, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Vicious…" The two voices spoke from Spike's mouth again. Spike's lips curved upwards. "Dear Vicious…" Their voices sighed. "You have no idea how much fun this will be." Faye's voice ran through strong, Spike's voice dull and forced. "Now, why down you get a chair and stand in it once you've pushed the chair next to the window for me?" Spike's face twisted into a joyful smile.

It was forced away. "Faye, stop!" Spike's voice hissed. Faye was controlling him, combining their powers.

Faye made Spike shake his head violently. "No! No, he's done too much!" She shouted. "He'll kill us both if we don't do this!" She snarled.

Vicious's skin turned a deathly white as he found himself in the same position as Spike was not even a moment ago. However, he was taking his own life…not someone else's.

Spike took control of his body again and pulled at the roots of his hair and shouted out. "Faye, get out of my head!" He fell forward chocking. The pain was too intense.

Faye staid there, still holding strong. "Stand on the chair…" Spike looked up a hateful smile on his face. He laughed and Faye's voice came through strong.

"Faye, stop it now!" Spike reeled back and shouted out clawing at his face.

"No, don't fight against me!" She screamed.

Shin paused as she heard a mixed scream of Faye and Spike's voices. Shin swallowed the lump in his throat and clicked the back of his gun and readied it for fire. Kasadey's knuckles were white as she pushed his chair to the entry way to the office. The door slammed shut and she let out a muffled shriek.

"Stay back." Shin ordered, holding his gun forward. He gritted his teeth as let out a hiss as he stood up, his stitches tore and started bleeding again. He pierced his lips firmly together and straightened his posture as Kasadey gripped at the back of his shirt and whimpered.

Shin smiled content with playing the hero role. He felt brave, like Beowulf. He however, would make sure to get the girl in the end.

"Be careful." She ordered.

Shin nodded his head. "On the count of three…" He swallowed and gripped at the handle to Spike's office. "One…Two…" He heard Kasadey breathlessly whisper three and turned the handle and swung the door open. "Get down!" He shouted eyes filled with rage.

Spike turned and let out a hiss of surprise. "Shin,"" Faye and Spike's voices rang together as one in a droned out monotone. Shin gritting his teeth and turned towards Vicious.

Vicious grinned. "Hello Shin." He smirked. Shin avoided eye contact and looked at the ground to see Faye lying lifeless, her pallid complexion frightening him to the core.

Shin looked at Spike. "I'm still here Shin." Faye's voice came through Spike's mouth, mixing with his like an old tape recording that was starting to crackle and waver.

Shin's face crinkled, and then paled with confusion. "What's going on?" Kasadey still had the grip of death on Shin's shirt as he started to lean into the doorway for support, finding it painful to put his full weight on his torn and bleeding feet.

**Ooo. What will happen in the end? Is Faye's soul lost, will Spike and her be suck together? Will Vicious jump, or will he kill them? Will Shin Shout someone? What about Kasadey? Where the hell are Ed, Julia, and Ein?! LoL, hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!**


End file.
